Reborn Again
by Sputrua
Summary: In the memory world, Atem defeat Zorc... But what if Zorc took Atem down with him? He and Yami was to fuse together after discovering their name, But that didn't happen. So now Yami is clueless as to why he can't pass and Atem is in a lot of pain. What if a guardian being comes to Atem's plea for help? Why does she carry a crystal dagger? What is her plan for the tortured Pharaoh?
1. Breaking the chains

I scream out as the metal tipped whip tears into my already bleeding back, pain coursing thru my body. I hear dark chuckles from behind me as I tighten my grip on the chains that is keeping me tight on my feet. Here comes the worse part. The whip clanks to the floor before rough hands grip my already bruised hips, lifting me off my feet and forcing my broken wrists to support my body. I scream as I feel something hard and big thrust hard up my ass, thrusting in and out while blood trickles down. I shudder as a hand grips my member, pumping me into hardness while keeping up their pace. I scream again as they thrust into my prostate, making sick pleasure course thru my veins. I start to reach my end when the fingers on my member suddenly constrict the base of my member, denying me relief as they thrust even harder into me. I scream until my voice gives out once again, then nothing could tune out the voice of my tormentor, whispering in my ear that I am worthless, a whore, their bitch. Tears run down my face as they finally cum in me, pain searing my ass while I came hard in their hand. They pull out and simple drop my legs, cum and blood running down them. My head hangs low as footsteps walk away, content with their work for now, But they pause at the door, I can feel their eyes on me and my battered body."You will never escape, slave… or should I call you Pharaoh?" They mock. I only close my eyes and whimper, the pain too much for me to handle. "I thought so." They cackle before the door squeals shut. Sobs escape my lips when I know I am alone.

"Ra, Isis, Osiris, anyone, please deliver me from my torment and return me to my friends. I will pay any price you lay down upon me if it means my life." I think desperately. A breeze flows through me, bitter cold; making me shiver at its icy touch.

"Any price?" A voice echoes, a woman's. I slowly pull my head up to see a beautiful woman standing before me. Her silver hair flows in a unfelt breeze. Silver eyes shine with mercy and kindness as a smile tugs at her lips. She could be a few inches shorter than me if I was standing normally. She is dressed in Egyptian garb, a flowing skirt also blowing in the unfelt breeze. Cuffs decorate her body, all in silver. What seems like opals and moonstone glimmer even in the shadows, whispering power under their reflective surface. But I can see right thru her, like a spirit in the afterlife.

"I have something, a gift that will lead you to your friends and give you the power to journey to them. But the price is high for such services. I don't even know if you can survive it." She says as a ghostly hand cups my cheek, wiping away some tears.

"Any price. Help." I begged sorely, my vocal cords hurt from all the screaming I've done from the moment in this hell. I could only hope she will give me this gift despite the chance I could die.

"Very well, Mighty Pharaoh Atemu. I place within your heart, the last of the blood of the sun. I seal and awaken it with my own blood. You pay the price of your shadow powers and your mortality for my gift!" I suddenly scream as she stabs my heart with a gold crystal dagger. She breaks it at the hilt, keeping the blade deep my heart. Pain even worse then my torture runs throughout my body. I close my eyes as the blade sinks deep, melting into my body. I feel like something in me is about to shatter, making me fear of what would happen if it does. "Awaken, reborn soul. I give my blood as my sacrifice. Rewrite this mortal's tale, make him a new slate! Let nothing bound him here no longer!" The woman yells as fire raced thru my vein when I feel something wet flicked onto my skin. I howl in agony as whatever in me shatter and I feel something flee from my body. Then everything still suddenly, I pant as the fire still races thru my body, strength flooding into my tired body. I pull my head back up to see the woman become faint.

"Our pact is made in the blood of moon and sun. You will go thru more pain before you get to safety. Keep your wish strong in your heart and you will reach your friends!" She yells before fading altogether. I only bow my head, waiting for something to happen. Just when I thought I got tricked by him again, something chimes above my head. I pull my head up again and look at my hands. My fingers of became encased in some kind of reflective nail. I realize I got talons! Each time the talons touch one another, they chime like wine glasses. Before I could stop myself, 3 talons slip into the lock, the sharp tips, almost 3 inches from the tip of my finger, start to fiddle inside the lock. After a few moments of clicking and chiming, the shackle clicks open and my hand falls to my side. My hand feels heavy with the talons, but I pay it no mind as my other hand also slip 3 talons into the other shackle, unlocking in only a matter of seconds. I collapsed onto my knees, my whole body shaking from the stress from standing for so long. My talons dig into the stone, noting they cut into it with very little effort. I start to stand when I find myself that I couldn't move. I howl in pain again while it feels like my legs are being broken and reforming. I could feel them getting longer, more muscle being pulled over the longer bones. The feeling in my legs goes numb as everything goes still again. Tears flow freely as I pant shallow breaths, my ribs cracked from recent activities. I also notice the room seems to be getting brighter, the dark receding from the corners of the room. Sound floods into my mind as my hearing becomes so sensitive. I cover my ears and hold back a scream, my talons clanging on something on my head. The noise doesn't help things but my hearing settles down. Then my sense of smell makes me cringe. I could smell the metal above me, the dank, musty smell of the stones, but the smell of blood, both old and new, overpowers them all. I gag as I try to tune out the smells, dry heaving while the smells dull. I shiver as my skin becomes sensitive, the cold overpowering my body. I could also feel what seems like a hard scab over my entire back. Something rips themselves from the scab, the sound breaking glass filling the air as something grows from the base of my spine. I almost faint from the pain, darkness encroaching my vision. But something pulls me back to full awareness, some kind of instinct. Everything seems to calm down after that, making me wary.

I try to move my legs, finally looking at them. My eyes open wide when I see gold scales cover my legs, which seems to be the hind legs of a dragon. A long tale sways beside them, 3 spikes on either side at the end. I also note that scales cover my arms and shoulders, flowing up on either side of my neck. I gently touch my face with my palms, since the scales also cover the back of my hands. I can feel scales on my cheeks when my talons once again chime on something in my hair. I work my way up to my hair, finding 5 smooth horns has grown into my hair, following each of my spikes in my hair. Something twitch on my back, I glance behind me to see a majestic wing, two of them. Fin like structures forms around them, counting 6 total from what I can see. I try opening them, finding them with a massive wingspan of roughly 10 feet when they open on the first try. I move my tail as well, finding I could move it easily. I get my new legs under me, each of my new feet having 4 of the same talons, and try to stand. My hips buckle and I land on my arms instead, my hips a little higher than my shoulders. I try to stand on the hind legs again, only getting the same results.

I sigh before I walk like a cat to the door, my body aching with every step. I test the knob, finding the door locked. Setting down on my hind legs like a dog, my hands move to the key hole, first, 3 talons slip in, then 2 more, each clicking inside the door. I hope I don't attract any attention with the noise as the lock comes undone with a heavy thud and the door pops open. I cringe at the squealing door hinges as I open the door wide enough to slip out with minimal space and close the door gently, the lock thudding back into place immediately. I creep thru the halls like a scared cat, for lack of a better description, unnerve by the emptiness of the hall. No servants, no guards, not even the duel monsters loyal to him. I shudder in fear before taking a right at a crossways, finding myself with a row of windows which are open to the shadow realm to my left.

Suddenly, boots thumps fill the air, coming from ahead. Reacting on instinct, I jump thru a window, falling from a high point. My wings open up on their own, flapping profusely to stop the speed of falling. Then I hover in the air, I look up to the windows high above me, shadows passing them in rhythm.

I thank the mystery goddess for her aid and I take off, flying fast away from my tormentors. I know I don't have much time before they discover me gone. And I dread what they would do to me if I get caught. I tremble in fear of them, making me wobble in flight. But I remember what the being told me, Memories long since forgotten by my pain and fear arise once more. Me and my friends in ancient Egypt, my father, and his gentle ways.

Even Isis and Set cross my mind. I give a smile, the first I had in a long time, as hope awakens in my heart and the fire in my veins react. My body suddenly veer to the left, something telling me to fly this way. I don't know where I am going, but since I don't know anything about the land since I was stuck in a dungeon… I shudder as I stop my thoughts from going any farther. Silence fills the air around me as the dark sky shimmer with dark purples and blues. I can't tell much I traveled, but I could see something high above me, a wall or a high cliff. My body reacts to an impulse, my wings tucking themselves away as I dive towards the ground far below. I would of scream if the wind hadn't forced my mouth shut. About 200 feet left between me and the ground, my wings suddenly open, making me take a quick u-turn back into the air. I see that I am approaching the cliff at a high speed, still high above me. I slow down as the force of the dive exhaust itself, making me flap my wings to pick up the slack.

I almost miss sinking my talons into the black rock, exhausted from trying to fly up to the cliff with my wings alone. Now I know why my body suddenly take that dive. I wouldn't have made it here without it. I sink my other hand into the black rock using what little strength I have to pull my body onto the cliff face, only hanging on by my talons. Then pain once again encase my body, making it feel like it is being torn apart, replace, stitched back together. I hold on to the memory of Mahado as my strength as my world goes black, silent, and numb. I can't even feel the pain anymore. After what seems like an eternity, my senses come crashing back to life. My whole body trembles, even my wings and tail. My skin hurt, my scales hurt, even my hair.

Clueless as I am on what just happened, that become the last thing on my mind as my ears pick up on an angry screech coming from the direction of the twisted castle. 3 screams of rage really. With fear and desperation fueling my body, I climb hastily up, using my talons to grip the stone. I couldn't tell you how long I climb, time seems to stand still here in the shadow realm. Even with the looming fact I could be recaptured over my head, my body is slowing down. Exhaustion taking the place of the fear and desperate need to climb. By sheer luck, I find a small cave opening in the cliff face. I slowly climb in, barely big enough to house me after a tight squeeze inside. But I curl up on my side, my tail wrapped around me and resting my head on the spikes. Sleep claims me as a shadow pass the cave opening.


	2. Fear in my blood

I awaken some time later, expecting a kick to hit me awake. I tremble, waiting for it to happen when I remember I wasn't in the castle anymore. I open my eyes to see I am still in the small cave, having moved my body to sleep in a ball, not unlike that of a cat. I blink the sleep out of my eyes before moving my body, hissing at the stiffness in my bones. I carefully climb out, checking to make sure It is clear to proceed climbing again. Without seeing anyone, I resume my climb, feeling a little better now I had some sleep. With nothing but the chiming of my talons digging into the rock to amuse me, my thoughts wander some. I amuse myself to think of where my friends could be at this moment, probably Mana annoying Mahado with her childish antics. Or Mahado hammering in the point that schooling is important to an apprentice learning about magic to Mana. Either case, I miss their amusing banter. How could two completely opposite people even remotely tolerate one another as my friends are beyond me. My thoughts scatter as I get zapped by something. I blink as I retreat a step, looking up to see what looks like a spell barrier barring my way. My body tells me to keep climbing, but how with this thing in the way? Taking the step back up, I force a talon past the barrier, the barrier embedding me with energy in warning. I close an eye and grit my teeth, forcing my whole hand past the barrier. Pain lance my body, but it is dull compared to what I have experienced before. Pushing my arm as high as I can, my talons dig into the stone past the barrier. It lets me unsheathe my other hand and start to push it past the barrier.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, SLAVE!" A voice echoes thro the air to me. Fear fills me as I recognize the voice as Afkida's. Ignoring the pain, I force myself past the barrier faster, letting out a scream when my wings touch it. I can hear the flapping of wings below me getting closer at a fast speed. I get my feet just past the barrier and pull my tail thru, curling it around my body as the barrier trembles below me and a roar of pain fill the cavern. I look back down with wide eyes to see Afkida just inches below me, his hand outstretched to grab my tail if I didn't pull it thru like I did. "You're dead meat, slave. When I and the others get past this barrier, we will skin you alive!" I duck my head to my chest, cowering where i am and whimper. I hear the flapping of wings fade away as my head becomes dizzy. Trembling from the strong fear and the close escape, I climb slowly up again, not able to keep my sight focus. My arm bends as I feel the edge of the cliff. I weakly climb over it and collapse where I stood, shaking from exhaustion, the fear, and the cold. But my body keeps telling to push on, to walk. I get on my shaking limbs and start walking, my mind numb with only instinct driving me onward. But when two thuds land on both sides of me, I cower where i stand, covering my face with my talons and wrapping my wings around me.

I whimper as i hear growling and hisses between the two things outside my wings before one takes off. Wind push past me, making my body shiver from the cold. The other being pokes at my wings, making me pull them tighter around me until they are about to tear. I hear gentle purring, but i figure it is because i am cowering and i let out another whine. This goes on for a while, the being poking and purring at me while i just cowering on the ground. Then I hear the flapping of wings before it lands with a thud, making the ground shake below me. I hear 2 sets of footsteps running over to me, stopping as I whimper once more. I hear something being laid before me, making me shake even more as hands gently grip my wings, trying to move them out of the way. Giving in, I let my wings go slack. I let my tormentors move them away before I hear gasps. I screw my eyes shut tighter as hands grab my wrists. Reacting on Instinct, I spin around. My tail spins around me, hitting something with a clang and a gasp of surprise. I open my eyes as I step away shakily, seeing Mahado sitting on the ground with his hat in pieces in front of him. He rubs his head as I shake, not knowing to trust that he is Mahado or a trick. I then smell blood. Looking more closely, I could see 3 thin lines on his cheek where my spikes had caught him. Whimpering in apology, I wobbly walk over to him. He looks at me warily as I curl up around him and lick his cheek. His scratches heal almost immediately as the scent of blackberries and honey hit me. Knowing that scent anywhere since Mahado always smell like fruit and honey, I curl tightly around him, my head resting in his lap. My body shakes now with relief, but I can't stop the fear either.

"It's ok, Atem. You're safe now. Calm down." Mahado murmurs as he strokes my hair. I only close my eyes and push into his touch, tears escaping my eyes once more. I jump when I feel another pair of hands on my back, tensing with fright. I look around me to see Mana holding her hands up, looking at me in worry. I try to relax the best I can around Mahado once more, flinching when Mana touches my back again but otherwise allowing her to touch me.

"Mahado. He really badly hurt. I'm surprised he made it up here and thru the barrier." She comments as she starts to stroke her way up to my neck. I keen when her fingers brush my neck, visions of them choking and holding me by my hair racing thru my mind. I tighten my hold on Mahado, searching in him for comfort.

"Easy, Mana. I don't think he likes that. How about you come over to his head?" He asks as Mana leaves my back. I hear shuffling before I look up to the girl. I transfer my head Mahado to Mana, holding her boot with my hand.

"What happen to you, Atem?" she asks me while she takes over stroking my hair. Mahado starts to pet my wings, making my whimpering turn to purring as he fingers run along the bones and skin. The memories of my tormentors slowly drift away. The smell of Mahado and Mana slowly calming me down. My body stops shaking while it relaxes around my two friends. I start to drift off to sleep, my eyes drooping. When the touches stop, I left my head up to see them looking at me with concern. I get to my feet, though it is a struggle since I am tired, and rest my head on Mahado's shoulder as I muttering in his ear;

 _"Sleepy. Away. Here."_ In my raspy voice. I can see they smile at me in relief before Mana gathers the shards of Mahado's hat and his staff. I let Mahado stand up, giving me his hand to stand up. I shake my head, showing him what happens when I try to stand on my hind legs. I lay down as it saps most of my remaining energy. The heavy thuds of footfall wake me up once more. Mahado calms me by placing his hand on my head.

"It's ok. It just some friends that are going take us back to our place." I finally look up to see two massive black dragons. One has only wings for arms while the other looks like a typical dragon. My sight unfocuses after that, letting color swirl in front of me. "Atem?" Mahado asks as he shakes me. "Atem?!" he yells, more alarmed when I don't respond. "Mana, hurry it up! We need to get Atem back!" That is the last thing I remember before blacking out.


	3. I have Brothers?

I slowly wake up, my mind blank as the smell of herbs and the sound of bubbling potions reach me. My mouth is tacky from lack of water. I slowly pull my eyes open, seeing I am in some kind of laboratory. The smell of blackberries, honey, and vanilla swirl around the room, letting my body relax. I close my eyes halfway, not really focusing on anything as I doze. I can tell I am curled up on something soft and silky, which doesn't help me try to wake up. A door loudly opening jolts me awake some as I pull my head up to look at the visitor. Mahado pauses at the door, a big bowl and some cloths in his hands. He is still not wearing his hat, so his shoulder-length hair is pulled back into a low ponytail. He smiles as he walks over, kneels down to me as he sets up the bowl little ways from me. I realize it is full of water. Thirst burns in the back of my throat.

 _"Drink."_ I rasp out. He looks at me and the bowl before he smiles and nods. He gets to his feet and goes deeper into the lab, me watching him as he rummages around the counters before coming back with a pitcher and a goblet. He kneels down again before he pours water into the goblet and places it to my lips. I grip the rim of the glass, but I couldn't get my lips to close all the way. Confuse, I pull away from the glass, a talon going to investigate my mouth. Mahado stops me thou, shaking his head.

"You got a good pair of fangs on you, but I don't think it is wise to be putting your sharp, dirty claws in your mouth." I only blink up at him before letting my talon fall back to the pillow. Taking the glass in my mouth, my fangs still getting in my way, I take a few awkward sips of water before it is taken from my lips. I look up at Mahado as he places the glass well out of reach. "You'll get more water. We just need to clean you up some. Mind if you stand up?" I get to my feet, Mahado supporting me some as I walk off the pillow and onto the cold floor. I sit down as Mahado dips a cloth into the water before ringing out the extra. I jump when he starts with my face but I relax as I realize the cloth is warm. My eyes droop as I push into the warmth, purring as he wipes it across my cheeks and nose. Mahado laughs as he takes the cloth away, making me keen in its absence.

"You are like a cat, my friend." He comments as he dips the cloth back in the water. I humph my reply as heat spreads thru my cheeks, but really I am glad for the teasing. It keeps the pain away. Mahado slow wipes my body clean, some parts making me stiffen in response, like my neck, my chest, and my crotch. Mahado stills his hand every time he feels me stiffen. I only shut my eyes and nod, being clean is more worth it than anything else. I lay down after he gets my main body down, leaving my arms, hind legs, wings and tail left. "I'm going to grab some clean water really quick. You can follow me if you want. This would be faster and better if we can get you in a bath." Mahado says as he stands with the bowl. I nod before I get to my feet, only coming up to his hip on all 4s.

 _"Shorter,"_ I growl in annoyance as I walk along side my friend. Mahado blinks at me in confusion before he gets what I mean and laughs.

"Yes, by much this time." He shoots back. I give a half-hearted smile and swat at his feet, making him trip and spill dirty water down his robe. He looks at me in annoyance this time as raspy laughter escapes me, a small smile on my face. Mahado only sighs and continues walking, making me trot to catch up. "But it does give you the advantage to doing that, though." He grumbles as we enter a huge bathroom. Mana is already here, preparing the bath as she turns around. She laughs when she see Mahado drenched.

"Do I want to know what happen?"she asks him while he places the bowl on a nearby table.

"Yeah, a little half dragon trip me over my own feet. Not naming anyone." She laughs again as I dip a talon into the water, finding out I could sense heat thru them. I purr when I find the water extra hot before I climb in, letting the water take the chill off my body. Mana quickly turns the water off as it was about to overflow the tube. Mahado drains a bit of the water out until it is at a safer level and stops it. I purr again as someone starts on my wings, making me shiver at the pleasing touches. I open the wing towards them, getting a squeak. I turn my head to see Mana is ducking below my wing as Mahado laughs at her. She crawls out from underneath my wing and glares at Mahado.

"hey! At Least, i am not one with the drench robe on!" She yells, making Mahado bristle some.

"At least, I'm not the one trying to avoid their lessons!" The argument goes on, back and forth between them while I watch, amused to no end. But even I tired of it after a while.

 _"Guys! Don't. Me. Yell!"_ I call out. The two of them focus on me as I rub my throat with the back of a talon, trying the relieve the pain in my vocal cords. _"Hurts. Talk. Get along."_ I rasp. Mahado and Mana look at each other and apologize to one another. I merely shake my head and smile. They then clean up me up, glad all the grime, dried blood, and cum is off my body. I pull myself out of the dirty, cold water, my hair sticking to my horns, cheeks, and shoulders. They laugh at the sight of me in such a state. I only growl before I jump up on Mahado's shoulders, using my weight to force him to the ground. Careful with my talons, I spider them up his legs and hips, making him laugh as I tickle the few spots on his body that I know he is sensitive. Mana joins in, getting his neck and under his armor. We tickle him till he is hoarse, pleading for mercy.

"Do you must always do that?" He asks as he catches his breath. I only give a smirk for my answer before my body goes on high alert. I can sense a strong source of darkness heading this way. I start to cower, laying down as my body trembles in fear. Mana and Mahado look at each in shock, their eyes wide with worry.

"Yami!" They both cry out before leaving the bathroom, Mahado almost had his feet slide from under him from the slick floor. I would have found it funny if I wasn't petrified right now. The darkness stops as I hear my friends loudly say things to it. One being they would be with him in a minute, another being they could not let him come anymore this way. I can sense confusion from the darkness, as well as curiosity. This makes me realize he isn't one of them. So I shakily get to my feet and walk out into the hall, following the voices of my friends down the hall.

"Holy Ra above!" A voice just like mine cries out. I cringe at the volume for a moment before slowly looking up. A pair of crimson eyes stares widely at me. My eyes focus a little better, making me gasp at an almost duplicate of myself staring back at me. The only major difference is skin color. His skin is also pale as cotton while mine is sunkissed from the countless hours under the sun. Mahado and Mana turn back and see me crouched up by the wall. I take a step toward the twin, my curiosity peaked as well.

 _"Who?"_ I rasp, looking at my friends as my twin becomes confused.

"Who? What does he mean?" He asks as well to Mana and Mahado. They both sigh in annoyance.

"Yami, he can only speak a few words at a time. We think it is because there is damage to his vocal cords. So you kinda need to listen what words he does say and string them together yourself." Mahado answers Yami as I shudder. All of them look at me as I lower my head some, sitting on my hind legs and wrapping my tail around me.

 _"Screaming. Pain. Screaming. Hurts."_ I say, trying to say what caused my situation. I wrap my hand around my neck, tightening it against my throat. Understanding bloom on their faces as I lower my hand. I look away as I mutter another word.

 _"Rape."_ "Tears flow again as those horrible memories float in my head. I close my eyes as I try to push them away. I jump, my tail ready to swing, when I see Yami holding my face, tears going down his cheeks as well.

"I'm sorry, Atem. We didn't know you were down there with them. If only we knew…" Yami hugs me, stunning me for a second. "Your memories were in my mind too. I could only catch glimpses as they were passing me so fast. But I understand your pain." I hear pop into my head. I only lower my head onto his shoulder, not daring to embrace him in fear of hurting him. "Go ahead. I'll be fine." He murmurs. I gently raise my talons to his back, holding him as I sob. The pain I have been trying to lock away bearing down on me. The fear that haunts me making my body tremble so bad, I couldn't think straight. I could feel Yami also weeps with me, smothered in my torment and suffering. I open my heart to him, sink my talons into his back as I hold on to him. I don't know what to do anymore. Yami Put his hand on my head, feeling a bit of his magic in his palm.

"Sleep, Atem, Sleep." He whispers. My sight goes black after that but I don't feel like I am asleep. I feel like I am sinking, floating down deep into myself. When I could open my eyes, I find myself in a bright room. I was on a bed, soft cotton sheets of black and gold with fur blankets. Yami was gone. I sit up, realizing that I am back in my human form. I had on a kilt that went down to my knees. A cape of dark blue behind me as well as I covered in gold jewelry. I stand up, starting to take some of the jewelry off, as I peer around the large room.

Sand collects in the corners as traditional wooden Egyptian furniture decorate the room. Hieroglyphs adorn the walls, as well as images of my life painted in between. Gold silk surround a four post bed. I notice little items as well on the desk and dresser. A few of my favorite toys from my childhood, pictures I've drawn with me and my friends in my teens. Maps and diagrams of the stars. But the thing I focus on the most is the millennium puzzle, shimmering on a pedestal. After I taken most of the jewelry off, leaving me with only a pair of earrings and my cuffs, I walk over to the puzzle. I let one of my fingers run along the top, expecting some kind of reaction from it. But remains only as it is, an artifact from my past. I sigh as I tear my hand away from it. Looking around again until my eyes fall on a gold door. I blink at it in surprise, before going over to it and opening it. A dark hallway greets me. Not even the light from my room can penetrate the dark here. I can see two more doors down the hall. I take a hesitant step out the door, closing it behind me. It bang shuts loudly, making me freeze for a moment. When nothing comes from the other 2 doors, I slowly start to walk to the closest door, a dark metal door with the eye of Ra on it. Upon coming up to it, it opens on its own, scaring me out of my wits.

"It's ok, Atem. It's just me, Yami. Come on in." I look around the doorway to see a labyrinth of twisting stairways and door every which way. I enter the confusing maze, the door banging close behind me. I jump a good two feet at the noise, making me say a curse in Egyptian. I look up at some of the stairways when the links of chains echo thru the place. My body tenses in response, memories of the shackles coming to mind. But it then goes quiet and I try to calm my nerves.

"Yami, please don't scare me. I don't know how much more fear I can handle anymore." I call out, getting no response. I sigh before my ears pick up on footsteps. I turn in time to see Yami appear out of the darkness. A gentle smile he sends my way.

"Sorry. I sometimes don't have control of this place." He replies as he gives me his hand. "I'm Yami by the way." He adds. I put my own hand into his, where he shakes our hands up and down. I become a little confuse of the gesture but let it slide.

"Atemu or Atem if you want to call me by the nickname my friends given me. I don't mean to be so flighty but…"I shudder. Yami sends understanding my way.

"I can understand that. What you went thru put my years in numbing darkness look like a picnic."

"Picnic?" I ask, thoroughly confused by this point. Yami only smiles in answer before leading by our connected hands thru the maze. I become dizzy as we walk thru doors and up stairs, sometimes upside down. I stop and close my eyes, trying to keep the sickness down.

"You ok?" Yami asks.

"I… This place makes me want to upheave. I am not in the best of shape to be doing this. I haven't eaten in a long while and only had a few sips of water a little while back before my bath. I don't know if I can handle much more of anything at this point." I respond.

"Just keep your eyes close then. We are almost there." I follow Yami blindly after that, letting him guide me a little while more. Then he opens another door and pulls me in, letting me go as the door shuts. "You can open your eyes now." I open my eyes to find myself in a decent size room. A double bed in the corner, black silk sheets and red blankets on it. Another corner houses the dresser and desk. Black fur covers the floor while crimson walls complete the look. I notice there are not much of personal touches in the room. A painting of many people together on the desk. The millennium puzzle also here on a black pedestal. Yami sits on the bed, motioning me to sit down beside him. I gently take a seat beside him, but he then has me climb onto his lap, making me stiffen as he wraps his arms around me.

"You tread on dangerous grounds, Yami. You know how I am right now about certain parts of my body." I warn him.

"I know. That is why I am not going any farther. I just want you to be more comfortable around me and Hikari."

"Who's Hikari?" I ask the dark spirit while I shimmy my arms free and place them on my lap, still unsure of the position.

"You'll meet him next. He's excited to meet you, but I'll try to calm him down when we return to our bodies. He'll make Mana look tamed when he's excited." I laugh at the absurd comment.

"Yeah, and Mahado is a big sweet eater. I doubt there is anyone who could outpace Mana's hyperness. You should see her when she gets into one of her arguments with Mahado." I reply. I stiffen when Yami chuckles behind me, making my mind go back to the moments before she appeared. Yami stops for a moment before letting go of my waist.

"I can see you are going to need some time to get used to me and Hikari. I saw what happened in your mind." My eyes droop to halfway, sadden by the fact everything seems to bring up this pain. I only shrug and don't move from my spot.

"Just don't push me too hard. I crave for contact that has been denied to me. But be careful where you lay your hands. That's all." I murmur as I turn my head to look over my shoulder to Yami. He gives a gentle smile before wrapping his arms back around my waist, watching where he place his hands and lay his head on my shoulder. My body stiffens again, but I relax after a moment. I close my eyes in content, happy just to have someone that hear my voice better than my actual body can do. But that does bring up a good point…

"Each of us has a soul room or a room in your soul that represents your true personality. Most people can't visit them since they are not in tune with magic. But we 3 has access. It is how we can talk thru our minds. It was just me and Hikari at first, but now you are along for the ride. If you ever need to share your pain or need to talk, just give us a thought and we'll listen. You can also come here when your body slumbers. Just knock on my door if you want me and I'll come to your room so you don't get sick again." I chuckle at that. I start to fall asleep, the warmth relaxing my body. I yawn, trying to stop it with my hand. "You can sleep here if you want. I know your body must be tired with everything you've done."

"Will you remain by my side?" I ask him, my voice is not going above a whisper. I feel Yami nod his head. He lets me go and guide me to his bed, letting me lay there as he strokes my hair. "I just want this pain to stop… I want them gone… I don't want to fear anymore…" I grumble, sleep just about ready to claim me once more.

"I know, Atemu, I know. Just take it slow. You'll heal. You just need the support of your friends to do that. You're not alone anymore." Sleep claims me after that.


	4. Family and Friends

I hum as I wake up, finding someone stroking my hair once more.

" _Who?"_ I grumble more into the pillow below me. Familiar chuckles fills the air as the scent of sand, night air, and a type of spice pass my nose. I can catch another scent, more sweeter. Honey… with some type of fruit. Nothing I can name right now. Something else, a flower. I rake my mind for the name. Lavender." _Yami."_ I rasp, answering my own question.

"It's me. I also got hikari with me." I tiredly open my eyes, pulling my head up to find this 'Hikari'. I look around, trying to use the sweeter scent to find him. Yami gently pulls one of my horns, getting my attention. "Look behind you." I get myself perched up on my arms and turn my head around fully. I could see a child sitting cross-legged on the floor. He's pale like Yami, but he has rounder eyes. His hair look similar to mine, just without the highlights and a few more bangs. His hair ends more in a deep purple the a crimson red like mine.

" _Hikari?"_ I ask the child, his eyes opening to reveal brilliant lavender eyes sparkling in the dim light.

"Well, look who finally wakes up. Glad to see you doing better, Atem. Weird not calling you that anymore, eh Yami?" I peer at the child in pure confusion as Yami agrees with him. "And stop calling me child. I'm 16." I bow my head.

" _Sorry. I'm not use to having brothers. It's kinda strange for me right about now. All i want is something to eat. I haven't eaten… "_ I stop myself from going any farther. Yami and Hikari looks at me with concern. I lay back down on my makeshift bed, Sorrow swelling in my body. I hear Hikari moving around behind before he comes into my sight. I look up at him as he has a strange bag over his shoulder. He sits in front of me before opening it, making a strange sound a little fly moves with his fingers over some path. Yami laughs for no reason.

"You are not use to modern things, are you?" Yami asks. I shake my head, saving my voice from use. "It's called a zipper. I kinda helps keep thing inside bookbags like Yugi has there. It is used by other things as well, but we'll get to them in time. Confusion spreads across my face.

" _Yugi? Zipper? Bookbag?"_ I ask. Hikari giggles cutely at me.

"I'm Yugi. Yami always call my Hikari since i am his light and he is my darkness. 2 half of the same soul… well that _was_ how we explained it to people before we met you. I don't know what to think. But I'm glad to meet you. My grandfather has a lot of questions to ask you. He's been always been interested in Egyptian history." Yugi rambles on, making me take a moment to understand what he is saying.

" _And I thought i had a speech problem. And you may be right about him and Mana. I underestimated him. " _I think to Yami's direction. He laughs as i see Yugi pout me.

"And what is that suppose to mean?!" He yells, making me cringe at the volume once more.

"Yugi, keep your voice down. I told you Atem has sensitive hearing." Yami growl at Yugi as i rub my ringing ears with the back of my talons.

"Sorry Atem. I didn't mean to hurt you." I open a eye and just smile.

 _"It's fine, Hikari. Just be careful next time. Ok?"_ Yugi nods and smile brightly. He then rummage thru his bag once more, making me curiosity of what could be in there. I take a step towards him, only to get startled when he pulls something out and put in front of my eyes.

"Yugi, I know you are excited to be here and all, but take it slow. Atem is still recovering and is easily frighten." Yami once more reprimands Yugi. But i turn my attention to Yami this time, baring my teeth.

" _I think that is quite enough out of you. I get it he is excited. I only met him a few moments ago. I'm not use to him yet and you are only making it worse. Leave him be. I even still jump around Mana and Mahado."_ I growl before i realize what happen, Yami and Yugi both stare at me in surprise. I look at the floor in shame. " _Sorry. I don't usually lose my temper like that. And it is not my place to say anything of what you to do."_ Yami place his hand on my shoulder, making me flinch at his touch.

"It's ok, Atem. Don't be ashame when you stand up for Yugi, even to me." I looks at him from the corner of my eye. "I just wasn't expecting that from you till a little longer down the road." I look at him confused again. "Meaning when you recovered a little more. But I'm glad to see you can get angry. It takes a bit of… how to explain it? Confidence to do that." His words do have a truth to them. I smile before my nose picks up something good. I swing my head around back to Yugi to see him untie some cloth, showing a strange box with strange food.

" _What the in the 7 hells is that?"_ I ask, both of them cracking up. I only look confused at the laughing boys.  " _What is so funny?"_ Yami is the first to recover.

"The saying you used. A good friend of ours say that all the time, though he swears up and down the street he is not related to Set." My head picks up at the name of my cousin. My tail sways in my excitement.

" _Is there someone like him?"_ I ask. Yugi and Yami look at each other.

"There is someone like him, but is not the one you remember. You'll have to meet him to get what we mean." Yugi explains. I nod my head, getting off the pillow and sitting beside Yugi. I poke some roll, getting it stuck on the tip of my talon.

" _It's not going to make me sick, right?"_ Yugi laughs again while Yami merely smirk.

"No. We eat this all the time. Try it." I stick the roll in my mouth, chewing it before i start to like the flavor.

" _Not bad. What is the rest of this stuff?"_ I ask as i eat another roll.

"This is sticky rice. It's best if you eat it with chopsticks, but seeing what your tail did to Mahado's hat. I think it is best you stick with your claws. I chuckle nervously at that.

" _Yeah, i didn't know it was him. I just barely got away from…"_ I show the memory of me just inches above the barrier with a ticked off Afkida below to them. My words failing me once more. I jump from my thoughts when Yugi touch my back.

"We know. Mahado told us what happen."

" _What did he say? It's kinda a blur to me. I was so afraid at that time that my memory fails me."_ I ask as i pick up some of the rice and place it in my mouth, tasting a little bland to me.

"Put the roll and rice together. It'll make it taste better. As for what Mahado said to us, It's better off to you ask him directly." Yugi offers before he stands. Yami also stands, wrapping an arm around him.

"We got to go. We can only stay here for small amounts of time. We are already pushing it as it is. Remember what i said about our souls rooms." I nod sadly, hating the idea of them leaving. But I also understand that their souls can only take so much before they could get stuck here.

" _Safe travels, my brothers. May the nile bless you with speedy currents, and the wind blow you to your home in safety."_ They nod in response, saying goodbye before Yami pulls out the puzzle from under his strange cape and it glows with power. I stare, shocked upon seeing it in my physical form while Yami and Yugi disappear. I blink before i take mental note to ask Yami about that later and return to the meal Yugi gave me. Upon finishing it and placing it by the pillow without tearing it to peices, I get to my feet and walk out of the lab. Without Mahado or Mana to show me the way, I know i could easily become lost in this maze of halls. But that is if i didn't have my keen sense of smell. Carefully picking out Mahado's scent among the many others, I follow the strongest trail. My talons chime on the wooden floors as i carefully navigate the huge place, taking special mental notes on certain scents and sounds that are unique to halls and doors i pass. I come to a random door that has his scent flowing from under it. I carefully open it to find myself in a huge library. The smell of old paper and ancient leather hits me as i carefully enter, leaving the door open. My ears pick up the sound of flipping pages faintly in the distance. Following the scent and the noise, I navigate the maze of bookshelves. I look up to see scrolls, strange objects of bound papers and even stranger artifacts fly thru the air. Some settle into slots while others take off from their respective places. Some fly thru the air at a great speed. I only shake my head before continuing my search for Mahado. I round a corner to find him overlooking a stack of books, feathers scribbling across papers around him. Scrolls come to him and open for a brief moment so he could look at them in a glance before returning his attention to the books. The scrolls would then close and take off. Something heavy hits me in the back of my head, making me hiss as i rub the abused bump with the back of my talons. I duck low to the ground to stay out of the way of anything else. I look back to see he hasn't noticed me. I belly crawl to the desk, trying to avoid any other flying objects.

" _Mahado."_ I rasp, trying to gain his attention. He still only looks at the books and scrolls around him. " _Mahado!"_ i try to rasp louder, though that fails too. I sigh, remembering how he could always engross himself into his work so deep, that anything else he is oblivious to. I look at my talons, remember how they chime loudly when hit against something hard. I look around, settling for the desk itself. I pound my talons into it so hard that my talons vibrated strongly, their loud chime leaving my ears ringing. I could hear a gasp of fright thou. I look back at Mahado, his hand to his chest as he looks around wildly from the source. " _Mahado!"_ I rasp again, pulling on his robe to draw his attention to me. He looks quickly down at me before he breaths a sigh of relief.

"You scared the sacred daylight out of me,Atem. How did you make that sound?" I clang my talons together, making them chime softly against one another. I then nod to the desk, hitting it once more with my talons, but not so hard this time. The chime they emit is still loud though, making both of us jump. "You could've called my name instead of resorting to that." he says. I only narrow my eyes and growl my annoyance.

" _Liar."_ I growl at him, making him chuckle sheepishly.

"Point taken, Atem. But how did you find me here? Did Mana show you the way?"

" _Scent. Pages."_ Mahado becomes confused at what i mean. I lay a talon on his waist.

" _Scent."_ I then lay a talon on a book. " _Pages."_ I then point to my nose and ears. " _Followed."_ Mahado gets what i mean now, though my patience runs thin on playing this little game of charades.

"Very clever. You were always resourceful when needed to be. What do you need?" I sit down on my hind legs again, getting a bit more comfortable.

" _Want. Know. Hat."_ Mahado sits in his chair.

"Your tail cut it into pieces. You remember that, right?" I nod but with a growl on my lips.

" _Yami. Your story. Blur. Me."_ Mahado lace his hands together. " _Me. Fearful. Need clearing."_ Mahado sighs before he lean on his legs.

"You want to know what happen on my side of things?" I nod. "Then you'll have to tell me how you got this form and who 'she' is." I feel my cheeks pale as I look at him in shock.

" _How?"_ I question him. He merely look calmly at me.

"Yami. He glimpses into your memories when they arise to your mind, remember? He recall a very interesting and disturbing detail. You in chains and a ghostly woman in front of you. I know your new form and her are connected. I just want to know the story." I look away, unsure how to answer.

" _Long story. Speak shortly."_ I remind him. Mahado nods.

"I know of your vocal cords, Atem. Don't get me wrong on that. Me and Mana are trying to find something the could help ease the pain. But for now, Yami will be your voice. You'll tell your story to him then he'll repeat it to us. Is that good enough?" I bow my head and nod, my talons digging into the wooden floors with my nerves. I hear Mahado sit back in his chair and I look back at him. "Very well. I'll tell you. But I do expect you to hold your side of the deal." I lay down, knowing this going to take a while.

" _Keep. Promises. Always."_ I chide at him. He smiles once more.

"I know you keep your word one way or another. But I also know how you weasel your way out of them without breaking the terms. That is how you remain a shrewd Pharaoh. You always had a knack to find loopholes." I merely smile at the memory of how I duped a noble without him realizing it. It is sometimes handy to know words that most people don't, even the nobles themselves.

" _Keep. Anyway."_ I promise. Mahado nods before He take a deep breath.

"It started when Mana told me the spell barrier was breached…"


	5. Mahado's side of things

I only stare at Mana, only thinking she is overreacting when it is probably only a minor demon touching the barrier.

"You do realize that nothing has made it over since Atem has sealed it off millenniums ago, right?" I ask her coldly, not happy that someone had disturbed my work once again.

"Ok course I know that you arrogant idiot. "Mana snaps back. "But I wouldn't have brought this to your attention if red eyes hadn't just got here, reporting that him and Red eyes darkness metal dragon have found a half dragon creature walking away from the cliffs. REDMD has him cowering still when he left to tell us." I sigh as I place my quill back into the inkwell.

"Very well. Let's go see the creature." I say before following Mana out of the palace and to Red eyes. We climb onto his back, though I dislike heights, and flys us out good ways from the palace to the cliffs. Upon seeing REDMD, I start to look around this creature. I spot it still cowering on the ground, it's gold scales and wings acting like a beacon. Red Eyes land us close by. I could see the creature had tightened it wings somewhat more, though they look about ready to come apart by the tension in the leathery skin. Growling whimpers escape from it as Mana and I slide off Red Eyes. Landing on our feet, we walk over to it. Mana looks concern as it trembles at our approach, another whimper rising to the air. I kneel down, laying my staff down when it starts trembling like a leaf. Now I'm concern. What has happened to make it so fearful? Pointing to the wings, Mana and I try to gently pull the wings open, so we can see the creature's face. After a few tugs, the wings relax as it allows us to move the wings out of the way. But I didn't expect to find someone I know cowering with his claws over his face. I gasp as. I recognize the tri-colored hair, not believing that this is Atem. My mind flashes back to Yami, sure he was all that was left of my friend. But the hair and tan skin prove otherwise. But then I notice something different, other than the 5 horns in his hair. I could see some of the red has changed to a gold color, mainly on the tips of his spikes. I look at Mana, both of us worried for our fearful friend. I gently grip his wrists, just going to try the move his talons so I could show him it was me. But the next thing I know, I am a good 10 feet from Atem with my hat missing and my head hurting. I notice Atem has spun around, his tail high in the air. I rub my head as Mana comes over, noting what was left of my hat was on the ground in pieces. It probably protected my face from the sharp looking spikes on Atem's tail, though I could feel scratches on my cheek where it still got me. A whimper brings my attention back to Atem, seeing him cower on the ground once more, but his eyes- I stare at them in shock. His eyes are now a haunted gold, not the blood red I knew him with. I could see pain, fear, and uncertainty swirl in his eyes. His pupils are slits at this point when his nose flares for a moment and stands up. I and Mana remain still as he walks slowly to us, keeping his head low but his eyes locked on us. He curls his body around mine, making me wonder what he is about to do at this point. I jump slightly as a sticky tongue laps at the scratches on my cheek, healing them quickly. He then repositions himself around me, his head in my lap. I notice tears slip down his filthy face, leaving streaks down his cheeks. I stroke his hair, remembering that is how I could always calm him down when his masks of being a Pharaoh shatters. He pushes into my touch.

"It's ok, Atem. You're safe now. Calm down." I try to comfort him. He only weeps more before he suddenly jumps. I turn my head to Mana, seeing her pull her hands away from his back. Atem lifts his head at her, shaking. He lays his head back on my lap as she tries to touch his back once more. I notice the countless scars on his back, some looking fresh. I then take a closer look at his body, noting black and blue bruises all over where he has skin. He flinches when Mana lays her hands on his back again, but he stays where he is this time.

"Mahado. He really badly hurt. I'm surprised he made it up here and thru the barrier." Mana comments as she checks his back for any more injuries. Atem tenses around me more as Mana makes her way up to his neck. I notice his neck is nothing but a ring of black as He lets out a growl.

"Easy, Mana. I don't think he likes that. How about you come over to his head?" Mana nodes before coming around to his head. She kneels just as he looks at her and moves his head to her lap, his talons wrapped around her boot. I take note that his talons almost completely cut thru the boot.

"What happen to you, Atem?" Mana asks as she strokes his hair, making me look around to find something else I could touch without scaring him. His wings are basically beside me, so I test it out. I do get a good reacting when I sweep my hand over one of the bony fingers of the wing. Raspy purrs come from him, making me wonder if it has something to do with this strange form, or is something wrong with his voice. But I put that aside for now as I could feel the shaking around me is starting to calm down. He also relaxes finally, seeming to calm down slightly. It doesn't take us much longer before we have him almost asleep. He swallows a few times, making me wonder if he had any water or food lately. Nodding to Mana, we stop stroking him, seeing if he'll do anything. It takes a minute or two to notice, but he looks up at us. He then slowly gets to his feet, resting his head on my shoulder heavily.

"Sleepy. Away. Here." He rasped quietly in my ear, proving to me that it is his vocal cords. I'm just relieved to hear him talk, even if it is a few words. Mana is also relieved as Atem lets me go and I could stand. I stretch a little to get the stiffness out before offering my hand to him, going to help him up to his feet. He only shakes head, trying to stand on his own before his hips give a slight pop and he lands on his arms. He then lays down, seemingly more tried them before considering he did just got scared witless and the long climb. Mana quickly gathers my hat shards and my staff as Red Eyes moves forwards. His footsteps scare Atem awake, tensing at his approach. I lay my hands in his hair to calm him down.

"It's ok. It just some friends that are going take us back to our place." I say. It seems to do the trick as he looks up at him before relaxing. His eyes close fully as Mana finish gather my things.

"Atem," I call gently to my exhausted friend. He doesn't respond to me. I shake him by his shoulder, try to rouse him. "Atem!" I call his name more loudly. Now I am very worried. "Mana, hurry it up! We need to get Atem back!"


	6. Stories of past, Road of my future

"... Red eyes and REDMD brought you back here. We tried to put you in a bedroom, but you always had a fit when we place you on the bed. So I just pulled a big pillow from Mana's room and set you up in my lab. It seems to be the only place in the place the didn't freak you out." Mahado finish, making me stare at him in surprise before I rub a talon on my cheek with a nervous smile.

 _"Sorry. Not. Know."_ I reply. Mahado only chuckles.

"It's no problem. It also made it easier to treat your wounds. You had quite a few broken bones and a lot of bruising. Nothing permanent. But there is not much I can do for your back. The scarring is too severe and any potions I have wouldn't work. As for your vocal cords, again, I don't have anything as of yet to restore your voice. So hang in there until we do." I nod, knowing it's going to be a while before I could talk normally.

 _"She helped. Escape. Her gift."_ I try to tell Mahado. He leans forward again, interest shining in his eyes.

"She helped you escape? What and how did her gift help you?" I point to my form for his how question. But I pick my next few words that could explain anything to him.

 _"Price. well. Sun's blood."_ Mahado seems to realize something as he quickly stands and looks over his books once more. His hands feverishly flip thru pages before he curses.

"Of course, that book would be back on its shelf." He grumbles more to himself. I keen at him, confused for a moment. "A special book. One that has categories of very rare artifacts from around the world. I needed it for a moment when you scared me." Remembering the heavy object that hit me in the head, I get to my feet and trot where I was when it happen. I find a thick tome on the ground, open hazardously on the ground.

 _"Here!"_ I call back to him. He follows me over to see the book on the ground. He picks it up and flips thru it.

"This is the book, but how did it get over here?" I growl at him, placing my talons on the back of my head.

 _"Hit here. You oblivious."_ I growl at him again.

"Oh. Sorry" He says nervously before going back to the desk. I follow him back over to the desk as he pushes other books out of the way and places it on the desk. I place my hands on the desk, using it for leverage so I could read as well. "Can you move your wings? It's blocking the light." I jerk my wings to as tight as I can against my back. "Thanks. Now let's see here…" We flip thru the pages, showing amulets, crowns, capes, daggers. All sorts of things. But I quickly lay a talon on a page, showing the same gold crystal dagger.

 _"That! Her gift!"_ I cry out, wincing as my vocal cords ache something fierce from the volume of my words. Mahado looks sadly at me for a moment before looking back at the page.

"Sun's blood dagger? That dagger is only a rumor. No one has ever seen this dagger in centuries after someone took from the temple of an unknown Sun god. Are you sure this is her gift? I didn't see a dagger on you when I saw you by the cliffs." I nod as I point to my chest, finding a scar where she stabbed me.

 _"Stabbed. Heart. Infuse."_ I try to explain, only to get Mahado confuse once again.

"That makes no sense." he comments when vanilla and sand and that strange spice hits my nose.

 _"Yami. Mana. Come."_ I look over at the opening between the shelves, Yami and Mana entering into the space. Mana looks mad while Yami has an amused smile on his face.

"How could you just up and disappear like that!?" Mana retorts at me, keeping her volume in check. "I was worried you got lost or ran off!" I lay my head on my hands, looking up at her.

 _"Sorry. Need. Talk. Mahado."_ I say quietly. Mana only softens her glare at me.

"It's ok. At least tell Yami or Yugi when you leave the room. We had to search quite a few rooms before a flash of bookshelves came to Yami. Then I knew you were probably with Mahado in the library. How you got him out of his work mode is beyond me, though." I flash the memory of my talons chiming and Mahado's fright to Yami, who laughs hysterically at it. "What did I do that is so funny?" Mana pouts at Yami, only making him laugh even more. I chuckle along with him, making the poor girl pout at me.

"Atem pounded his talons against the desk, making a noise loud enough to scared Mahado back to his wits." He explains, cleaning his tears away. Mahado has a heavy blush as he glares at me.

"Don't tell anyone else of that or I'll have your scaly ass as a rug in my bedroom." I only narrow my eyes at him before nodding to the book, getting everyone back on track. "Oh right. Yami, you know why you are here, right?" Yami nods as he sits in one of the seats around the space.

"To help Atem tell his story. But it looks like you have a head start." He inquires.

"Only a confusing one. Atem can't speak enough to give me a clear explanation." I growl at him before hopping down from the desk, walking over to Yami and lay my head on the armrest.

 _"Tell him to try screaming every day and see how he likes it."_ I growl to him. Yami only places his hand in my hair.

"No need to get angry, Atem. I know you are annoyed with your voice. But count your blessings that you do have." I shudder as I stop myself from remembering that damn whip. Yami move his hand down to my back, making my jump and tense as he rubs my shoulder blades. "It's ok. Just relax." I relax to the best of my abilities, not that it was much, though. "Go on. Tell me what to say." I close my eyes as I start to show Yami what happen, trying to keep the flow slow so he could see them more clearly. His rubbing kinda becomes sporadic, first, he stills, before resuming. Yami recalls every detail he can, trying to explain in words what happen to me before we found each other on top of the cliffs. I am shaking by the time Yami finishes, hating for someone to see me like that. Yami only rubs my wing, trying to calm me down.

" That's horrible, how could it happen to you? How did you even get down there?" Mana ask. I flip thru my memories, trying to find the beginning of my torture. There is a shard of a memory. Me holding up a metal cartouche while a shattering huge hand comes towards me. A bright light surrounded me, but it didn't protect me when the hand grabbed me and pulled me down with it.

"The memory world! Zorc grabbed Atem a moment before he was destroyed!" It takes me a moment to pull myself from my memories before I look at everyone in confusion.

 _"Eh?"_ I remark, looking for some type of explanation.

"I'll explain later, Atem. But at least that answers that burning question." I turn back to Mahado, seeing him flipping thru the pages of multiple books.

"Silver-haired maiden, eh? Let's see. I know I've seen something similar to her. I get that one of her prices was your shadow powers but did she mean about your mortality?" I remind Yami of the shattering feeling.

"Atem thinks it has something to do with whatever shattered in him." Mahado only grunts before he exclaims on something. He pulls up a heavy-looking book, coming over to me to show me something.

"Is this her?" I look at a splitting image of the woman, only in battle armor and a long silver bow pulled back with an arrow notched. Yami and I both agree that it is her. Mahado heaves the book back to his desk and places it on it with a heavy thud.

"Her name is unknown, but many people of seen her in a ruined temple or deep in the desert. Only seen at night under a full, half, or new moon. Known only as the moon maiden, it is also reported that she carries a gold dagger, looking only like ceremonial dagger since it seems to be made of glass than metal." Mahado reads before he looks up at me. "Why did she appeared to only you in the shadow realm, offering her dagger in exchange for your shadow powers and mortality?" I only shrug my shoulder, unsure myself. "And it also brings up a good question. What is the pact bounded in only in the blood of the moon and sun? As well as the dagger being absorbed into your body and changing to what you are now." Mahado questions once more as my nose picks up a whole scent. Apples… with a sort of sharp crisp to it, like that before a great rainstorm. I perk my head to the opening once more as the ghostly woman hovers thru.

 ** _"You could ask me yourself, Dark Magician. Though I must warn you my time here is limited."_** Everyone looks in surprise to her. I only narrow my eyes at her.

 _"Why?"_ I ask her she looks down at me before she lands on her bare feet.

 ** _"Your new body was formed by the circumstances of which you found yourself. Since you were in pain and fear. Your body form something of a strong defense. Do your claws not cut anything like that of sand? Do your scales not protect you from harm or your tail that acts as your sword? It was all from your fear and pain, as well as your surrounds, hence the wings."_** She replied, bring up quite a few good points. I tilt my head a little, considering her words carefully.

"What of this pact in blood? Or the dagger you so happen to give to Atem after all these year guarding it? And why is one of the prices for said dagger being his mortality?" Mahado shoots back. The woman only saddens.

 ** _"I can not reveal all the answers as of now. But your spell barrier is not the only one guarding against the escape of the dark lords. I am the last guardian the keeps them bounded here in the shadows. There use to 3 more, but were killed by the one you name Zorc. One of which was my own flesh and blood. My brother. It was his blood I gave you, Atem. I carry two more to find new guardians."_** She reveals two more crystal daggers on her sash. One of black and one of white. **_"Every day that passes, I grow weaker. I can't even keep the spirit form for long periods of time, let alone try to use my physical form. My hands are tied and my time is running out."_** She answers as her cape settles down over the daggers once more. ** _"As for the last question, it will be answered soon. Atem must mature a little more."_** The woman walks over to me, gently placing her fingers on my throat. I tense before I pull my head away. She sighs before turning her head back to Mahado. ** _"Do you have a spare vial? I can only give a few drops, but it should heal most of the damage to his voice."_** Mahado blinks at her before quickly rummaging through the desk, cursing about not being organized. He finds a small, clear vial at the bottom of a large drawer and hands to the woman. Biting her finger, she lets a few solid drop of silver blood into the vial before corking it and giving it back. **_"Boil a few pieces of palm bark in water from where the Nile meets the sea. Add one petal of a fully bloomed lotus and a piece of gold when it turns green. Once it is the same shade as the gold, add a drop of my blood and a drop of Atem's. Give a bit to boil together, but once it turns all white. Have Atem drink a few sips. Save the rest for emergencies. It is also a good idea if Atem does this lying somewhere comfortable."_** With that, she vanishes once again. Mahado stares at the vial like a beggar would to a gold coin. He then takes off out of the space with the vial, making everyone blink at his speedy departure.

 _"Fast one."_ I merely say.

"Indeed, Atem. I once again of reach my time limit. I must leave before anything else happen. Besides, I promise Yugi I would cook dinner."

 _"Bring some for me too. That last meal was good."_ I say. Yami nods and laughs.

"Sure. But you then owe me a game of Senet. Yugi has already memorized at my strategies in the game, so a fresh opponent would be great." I growl playfully at Yami, my love for games coming back to me.

 _"You're on. I'll take your pale ass to the afterlife once I am done with you. Not even Mahado could defeat me in my reign."_ Yami only smirks at me.

"Yeah, in your reign. It's modern times now, Atem. And I and Yugi are known as the kings of games. I'll put your ass back into your tomb." He banters back.

 _"I was the first, mind you. I'll take you and Yugi on any game, anytime, Baka."_ Yami blinks at me, his smirk disappearing.

"How did you know the word 'Baka'? That's not even in Egyptian or English. How do you know English in the first place?" I merely shrugged my shoulders.

 _"Don't know. Just do. I think the Guardian has something to do with it. But I am at least glad I can speak to **somebody** without having to cut my words to only a few. I think I would go stir crazy if I couldn't speak to you in full sentences."_ I reply. I notice Mana had disappeared as well. Yami only smiles in response.

"Good point. Well, I better get going. I now Yugi is going to be on my ass as it is being this late." I only chuckle at him as he moans.

" _Careful. Ok?"_ I rasp. Yami only ruffles my hair, getting an annoyed growl from me.

"I will. And I'll answer your question on the next time we meet." I nod as Yami turns and disappear, leaving me to my own devices. I go back to the desk, hopping back on it as I look at the dagger and the moon maiden. I carefully leaf thru the book with the dagger in it, reading a couple of interesting pages before I turn to a page with both daggers the woman is carrying.

 _"Daggers of dawn and dusk?"_ I ponder, skimming over the few lines that are on the page. _"Dual daggers of the same being. Split into two halves after a fatal encounter with a demon. Each can't exist without the other. But together as a pair, many would fall to the one who wields them. But only one of pure heart may claim their true power they possess in the seemingly fragile blades."_ I ponder a bit more, the text seemingly familiar in a way. But I put it to the side as I flip thru a few more pages, before losing interest and hopping down. I carefully retrace my steps, noting that the library is quiet without Mahado in it. Finding myself back to the entrance, I leave it behind, closing the door with my tail.


	7. Anger to the fire

I lay on a balcony I found on my own, enjoying being outside after being cooped up for who knows how long. I stretch my wings out across the balcony as well, debating if I should go for a fly while I still can.

"Sheesh, Atem. You really know how to disappear. " Mahado says as he carefully walks around my wing. I tuck them away once more, allowing him room to walk.

 _"Sorry. Might fly."_ I respond as I give a few experimental flaps of my wings. Gusts of air flow past me, making shiver a little from the cold again. Mahado had to look away when they passed him. He chuckles as I sit up. "You should. Get out for a bit. But only if I have a drop of your blood. The potion is almost to that state for me to add the blood." I sigh as I hold my hand up towards him as he reveals a small, red vial. I prick my skin with a talon, making me growl at the small pain. Mahado the gently coax my blood to the skin, collecting it in the vial. I became intrigued by the fact my blood is gold now, not the dark red before my transformation. Mahado seems to be intrigued as well, seeing his eyes questioning it. After a few drops land in the vial, he releases my hand. I then lick at the wound without thinking, healing it as I also clean the blood away from my skin. Instead of the usual coppery taste, it seems to be more of an earthy taste with something else… an energy. I pull my hand away from my mouth, looking back at Mahado as he corked the vial. "Are you going to be ok outside? So you want Red eyes or REDMD to go with you?" I shake my head, also wanting to be alone for a bit as well. "Alright. Just don't go too far. Keep the Palace in your sights. Come back here if there is any trouble." I nod my understanding.

 _"Yes, Dad."_ I grumble in annoyance, Mahado sounding just like my dad every time I wanted to go into town or go horseback riding.

"I just want to make sure you are going to be ok. With what the Guardian said, I kinda wonder if anything is somehow passing the spell barrier without going thru it." I realize that as well. And it does worry me. But I need to think on things alone. Something is bothering me and I don't know what. "I'll send Red Eyes to come get you once the potion is done if you're are not back." I nod again before Mahado moves back inside. I climb onto the railing, unfolding my wings and taking off. I fly around the place a few times, getting my bearings on flying, before venturing a little farther away. My thoughts drift back to what I read about the dual daggers, the problem laying in the words.

 _"To halves of the same being… where did I hear that?"_ I ponder as my body turns lazily back to the Palace. My mind reels back to the discussion between me, Yami, and Yugi, recalling what he said. _"Two halves of the same soul! Is it an accident the book and what Yugi say is the same? Or are they connected…!_ " My body veers to the right, avoiding a dark ball of magic by only inches. I turn my head around as much as I could, seeing only a shade coming after me.

"You won't escape me again, Slave!" I realize that this is the shadow of Afkida! He uses to use it on me when had the whip and it had a knife… I shake my head clear of those thoughts and kick it into great speed, diving low until I was only feet from the ground. I avoid many attacks, shifting at the last second out of the way.

 _"Yami! Yugi! I need help!"_ I cry in my mind as loud as I can. I feel alarm in the back of my mind _"Afkida's shadow is after me! Get Mahado and Mana!"_ I yell again, barely avoiding another blast. The Palace comes closer as I try to pick up the speed to get away. Just before I could get high enough to veer over the wall, a blast hits my wing. I scream as I hit the ground hard, rolling a few times before I crash into the wall. Battered and bruised, I stand on all fours. The shadow lands in front of me. I spit blood out of my mouth, trying not to tremble.

"There is no barrier between us now, Slave. You'll be coming back with me where you belong, in chains and as our bitch." I narrow my eyes as many scents fill my nose. I only spit at his feet in retaliation.

 _"Fuck off."_ I growl before a blast sends him flying.

"You leave him alone, Jackass! If you want to get him, you'll have to get thru us first!" Yami yells as he and Yugi get in between us. The shadow only stands, laughing.

"Two measly human to protect you, Slave? How cute." Afkida crackles as energy come to his hands. Another blast sends him to the ground again.

"Did you also forget us?" Mahado questions him as he jumps down from the wall with Mana. They join Yami and Yugi in front of me. I limp around my friends and brothers, Standing in front of them.

 _"My fight too."_ I growl. Fire race in my veins once more, making my anger flare. _"You. Marik. Zorc. FUCK OFF!"_ I roar as I rear on my hind legs, opening my wings to make myself bigger. All my fear, all my pain, burns into my anger. I slam my hand down, releasing all my anger in it. The earth shakes as fire spread from my hand, racing over to the shadow. _"I will not be your bitch! I will not suffer any longer at the hands of you scum! You were nothing but a thief when I was pharaoh, still a thief to this day! I WILL NOT let you become free so you may hurt my brothers and friends! So FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"_ I let out a real roar, lunging at the shadow. Fire blaze around me as I swipe my claws thru the darkness. _"I paid my dues to be free of you! So take this message to Zorc, Marik, and your master that I am now one of the guardians that keep them here. Let them try to enslave or kill me. Because when they do, I'll put them down like the rabid dogs they are!"_ I sank my fangs into the shadow, gripping it still as I shred it to pieces with all my talons. Fire burn at the darkness, singing it with its light. The shadows scream in pain, as well as a distant screech from below. I release the shadow before swinging around, bringing my spikes down on it. They pierce the shadow thru the chest, pinning it to the ground. It whimpers up at me as I maneuver myself so I stare at it in the eyes. "Wars on. Be ready." I growl before it dissipates. I pull my spikes free, looking back at the stunned group behind me. I only huff before sitting, cleaning some of my wounds with my tongue.

"Where in the hell did that come from?" Yami asks, being the first to find his voice. I merely peer at him over my shoulder.

 _"That is what happens when I fucking lose my temper. Many people fear it with good reason. You may have my memories when I was merciful or in fear. But not when my patience finally breaks and I lose full control of my temper. As for the earth shaking and the fire bending, I believe I understand what the Moon Maiden meant when she said I needed to mature. She meant when I discover my new powers."_ I explain. I return to cleaning my wounds, licking away dirt and blood from my arms. _"Explain it to my friends before I lose my temper again at them for staring at me. I am self-conscious as it is in this bloodied mess and it will not take me much to be ticked off again"_ I growl. Yami repeats what I said, snapping them out of their shock. They too have received my wrath once or twice, so they know how irritable I am after I do calm down from my rage. I can hear feet cautiously approaching me. I stall in my cleaning, looking out of the corner of my eye as Yugi kneels beside me. My tail sways in warning to him not to push me. But the only thing he does is hug me, catching me completely off guard. The force lands me on my back, pinning my wings under me.

"You and Yami share the same temper. You had me so scared when you stood in front of us. Yami did it once and it nearly killed him. Please don't ever do something so stupid like that again! We work together!" Yugi cries out as worried tears slide down his cheeks, clinging to my chest with surprising strength. I blink at him in surprise. My anger completely went at his worry. I relax and give a gentle smile, sweeping some of his tears away with the back of my talons. They chime like music between us as I flick his nose carefully.

 _"Promise Hikari. My word. My honor."_ I speak aloud. He smiles brightly before getting up. I flip onto my stomach to stand on all fours once more, but pressure gathers in my hips. My back arches before forcing me to stand on my hind legs. I hold my arms out, trying to find my balance before Mahado and Yami come over and give me their shoulders to lean on. Each of my hands grabs one shoulder as I blink, realizing I am a good head taller than Mahado on my hind legs.

"What did you do, Yugi?" Yami ask the young boy, making him shrug his shoulders.

"I think I have a theory. Yugi force Atem on his back. It probably shifts his hips into a different position than what it is when he is on all fours, making him able to stand on his hind legs. Shift his hips back to where they were and he'll go back to all fours." I roll my eyes at Mahado's theory, though it has some sense to it.

 _"Help walk."_ I growl. The two of them start walking, stopping every few steps to let me catch up. I start to get used to the different weight on my back, learning to use my tail for balance. I let go of their shoulders, taking a few shaky steps on my own before I gain enough confidence to try a fast pace. I bound over to Mana, laughing at the feel to be on two legs again. Everyone smile as my mood lightens once more. "Who short now?" I ask Mahado smartly. Mahado glares up at me as everyone else laughs.

"Don't let it go to your head, Pharaoh. Just because you have longer legs than me at the moment doesn't mean it gives bragging rights on height." I only chuckle as I ruffle his hair for once. If looks could kill, I would be dead and buried before I could say 'Holy Ra.'.

 _"Come. Potion awaits."_ I say as I turn back to the palace. I climb over the wall in a single bound. I have to wait for the others to join me before I let Mahado take the lead. He leads us back to his lab. I duck my head to avoid hitting it on the door frame. But then a nasty odor hits my nose, making me swear mentally in my native tongue as I hold my nose shut.

"You're lucky Yugi doesn't know a lick of Egyptian or I would've pummeled you to the ground for saying such profanities." Yami snarls at me. I stop as I recognize the first sign of my temper. Eyes shining with anger with teeth bared.

 _"Sorry."_ I mutter hastily, my voice sounding off since I am holding my nose. Yami only holds his composure a moment more before the anger bleeds away from his eyes and a half grin pulls at his lips.

"It is hard to stay mad at you when you sound like that. It almost reminds me when Yugi tries to talk with his mouth full." I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing as Yugi tries to glare at Yami, only to come out as a cute pout.

"Very funny, Yami. Do you want to be on the couch for the next 2 weeks?" Yami turns to Yugi in a flash, apologizing quickly as I could pick up a hint of fear in his voice. I look confused at the boys, clueless on what is so bad sleeping on the couch.

"Don't ask, Atem. That is definitely between those two and you rather not know what they do at night. Lay down on the pillow, the potion is ready." Mahado interjects. My curiosity is peaked, but I would ask Yami alone later. It takes me a few tries, but I figure out how to shift my hips around. I go on all fours again, curling up on the pillow once more. Mahado lays a goblet on my lips, making me take the few sips of the white liquid inside. I find it hard to swallow as the foulest taste overcomes my mouth. I force myself to swallow, gagging harshly as it hits my stomach.

 _"What in the hell did you give me, Mahado? Poison?"_ I ask before I realize my throat doesn't hurt anymore when I speak. Everyone cheer as I smile, ecstatic to speak normally. But that ended when I become so tired, I could barely keep my eyes open. My body relax, almost becoming limp, as darkness claims my sight.


	8. Gods of Dawn and Dusk

I wake up, my head pounding for some reason. I open my eyes to see the moon bright above, a full moon. I get to my feet, wincing at my aching temples, before starting to look around. It seems to me that I am at some old ruin. I could see what remains of an altar, something gleaming on it. I walk over to it, finding the hilt to the gold dagger on it. I gently pick it up, running my finger along the broken edge.

"Ouch!" I exclaim as I cut my finger on a sharp edge. I place it my mouth as a single drop of gold blood glimmer on the hilt. Then the hilt starts to shake violently, making me drop it back on the altar. The hilt clatters about, a gold light engulfing it. It then starts to grow, become long and slim. It becomes a shape of a sword, hourglass shape blade, no pummel with an extended hilt. The light dies away, showing the gold blade. A sparkling a Lapis Lazuli shines between the blade and the hilt. A large Topaz shine at the end of the leather hilt, surrounded by more Lapis. I carefully pick the sword up, finding it the right length and balance for me.

"Ah, You have become fully attuned to the sun, Atem. You will only become more powerful the more time you spend under its holy light." I jump at the voice of the Guardian, turning around to face her. She smiles at me as she seems more solid now.

"You now hold your sacred weapon. It is embedded with your now immortal soul and power. Therefore, you are now the god of the sun; Guardian of the north." She says as she gently holds my hands.

"Immortal?" I ask. She nods.

"Your price for the sun blood was your shadow powers and your mortality. You are now a god as I am a goddess. The moon above us is my ethereal vessel, as the sun is yours. So long as both of them remain in the sky, we live as well." She replies. She looks sadly up to me. "I can't go on, Atem. My strength is almost gone." She lays the daggers of dawn and dusk in my hands. "You must find worthy souls to become the gods of dusk and dawn, Guardians of east and west. I use my remaining strength to keep the dark lords at bay. But I can only hold them a little while more. You must finish what I have started, before this world plunge into eternal darkness." She pushes me, the ruin starting to collapse around her.

"Wait! Your name!" I call back as I feel a current pull me away.

"My name is Sputrua! Find the other two guardians before I completely fade away! Please! For my sake and the sake of the world!" She calls back before the ruin completely collapse. I hold on to all 3 blades tightly, desperate not to lose them as I float thru darkness. I wake in a jolt, sweat pouring down my skin as I sit up. Something clangs together into my lap. I look down to see blankets cover human legs. The 3 blades from my dream scattered in front of me. I quickly remember her name.

"Sputrua." I say, my deep voice vibrating out of my mouth. I feel a shiver of magic course thru my body, more graceful like a breath of wind then the fire I am used to by now. I put the sword and two daggers on the pillows, yanking the covers off. I let my hands cover my face, sitting at the edge of the bed. I pull my fingers through my damp and tangled hair, noticing a mirror in the corner of the room. I get to my feet, wobbling a bit as I walk to it. I look at the man in the reflection. Scars litter my skin, most from my torture. A silver line shows where the sun dagger stabbed me right in the middle of my chest. I have a more muscular build now, though it is lean across my form. Gold tips in my hair bring my attention to my face. Gold eyes shear from my face, looking between a fierce glare and a haunted sorrow. I also notice I'm not so tan anymore, lighter by quite a few shades actually, A light gold. I turn away from the mirror, spotting a bowl, a towel, and a pitcher of water on the dresser. I walk over to it, filling the bowl with cool water before splashing some on my face. Water drips down my face and neck, cooling my heated skin. I glance back at the mirror, still seeing the same reflection back at me. I wet my hands before running my fingers thru my mane, untangling my hair the best I can. I grab the towel and dry my face and hands, feeling a bit fresher than before. I place the towel back on the dresser, finally taking note of what I am wearing. A simple kilt, not unlike those I use to sleep in ancient days. The door opens, making me turn to the visitor. It is Mahado, his hands full of strange clothes.

"I knew it wouldn't be long before you wake, Atem. You have been out for quite a long while." I nod as I walk back to the bed, taking a seat once more. "Something wrong?" He inquires as he sits the clothes at the foot of the bed. I point to the sword and daggers on my pillow, not looking up at him. "Ah. The daggers of Dawn and dusk. I recognize them from the book you left open. They are the same ones The guar-"

"Her name is Sputrua. I don't have much time. The barrier between us and the dark lords weakens ever more. She gave me the daggers to find the other two guardians. Her strength is failing, Mahado. She is dying because of them." I blurt out, silencing him. "The sword is mine. It is my source of power." My eyes narrow some as I open my hands, looking at my palms for a moment before I close them to fists. "I gave up my mortality for her gift, to become a guardian myself. Guardian of north she called me, god of the sun. I never felt so lost in my years in this existence, my friend. Where am I to find two worthy souls for the daggers of dawn and dusk? To become the guardians of east and west?" I ask him, looking up at him. Mahado only smiles as he sits beside me.

"I believe your answer lies closer than you think. You have met 2 such souls. They are, after all, the light and darkness of the same soul. Your soul to be exact."

"Yami and Yugi. But they have only lived for almost 2 decades. They are only mere children." I reply dryly. Mahado only stares at me evenly.

"And yet they beat Zorc just as you did all those years ago. They seal him almost single-handedly by themselves. Not including that they have saved to world countless times before that as well. Just because they are 'children' as you put it, it doesn't mean they don't take up your strength and mercy. They have battled for their lives countless times thru countless battles. I can vouch for that since they summon me and Mana when we are needed. Just as you did. Don't underestimate your brothers, Atem. They would never forgive you for doubting them." Mahado chides before getting up. I relax my hands again, letting them go limp on my legs as I think over Mahado's words. I look back at the daggers, not believing I am about to drag them into this mess.

"Very well. I will talk to them." I say as I look back at Mahado as he pulls up something that looks it's made out of leather. "What is that?" I ask him.

"Pants. Yami recommends these. Come here. I'll help you get dress." I narrow my eyes as I feel my cheeks heat up.

"You always did like to dress me up." I gravel as I stand. Mahado only smiles.

"Just come here, you will like the end result. But you do need to know how to wear these items if you wish to visit the world above." I only sigh before walking over to Mahado's awaiting grasp.

…

After what seems like hours of Mahado poking, pulling, and probing my body into these clothes, I stand in front of the floor length mirror. Dress entirely in black and leather, I kinda like the look considering it seems to complement my eyes and hair. The shirt is held shut by two straps in the front, tight fitting to my frame. The pants hug my hips and legs, two straps on my left thigh adding a good touch. The heeled boots finish the look, the pants tucked into the boots. Mahado found my old gold wrists cuffs, adding a bit of my past to a more modern look. A gold ankh lay on my chest, tied to my neck by a collar.

"Maybe I should let you and Yami design my looks more often." I comment as I turn to my amuse friend. "You always did have an eye for anything that would look good on me." Mahado only hums in response.

"And yet you always bicker when I tried to dress you." He shoots back. I only smirk at his reply. I walk back to the blades where I left them on the pillows. I pick the daggers first, slipping them into one of the thigh straps. As for my sword, I touch it. I will my sword to form a scabbard and a strap. It does as I commanded, slipping it onto my back over my right shoulder.

"Do you think it is wise for you to carry them so openly?" Mahado asks. I turn back to him.

"I get the feeling no mortals can see these blades unless distilled with a lot of magic, which is rare these days. So I don't need to worry rousing any suspicion from the authorities or the common folk." I calmly reply as I finish adjusting the strap. "I'm ready to go up. I think my brothers would be very surprised to see me visiting them for a change." Mahado chuckles as he grabs his staff.

"Be careful. I have no jurisdiction in the world above. You will have to rely only on yourself if any trouble arises." I nod, understanding full well of the risks.

"Beam me up, Scotty." I couldn't help myself from saying. Mahado pauses for a moment before laughing.

"I guess Yami isn't the only one who can glimpse into memories." Mahado comments.

"No." Is my only answer before I find myself on a busy street. I blink, my eyes adjusting to the bright sun. The light on my skin feel good, almost energizing me to my bones. I stand there for a moment, enjoying the heat, before focusing on the task at hand. Carefully pulling up Yami's and Yugi's memories, I quickly map out Domino city. I walk with the crowds, no one batting an eye at my sword or the daggers on my thigh. But I do get a few looks from girls and boys I pass. Most in lust. I shudder each time I catch one look, but otherwise ok. I take a turn at an intersection, finding myself at Yugi's and Yami's school. Checking the time on the clock of the building, I enter the compound just as the bell rings for lunch. I navigate the halls,hands in my pockets, as whispers follow me from the students. I find the classroom 5-B with little trouble, peeking into the room to spy Yami and Yugi in the middle of a large group. Yami is wearing the puzzle around his neck on a chain. I step into the room, leaning against the doorframe.

"I must thank you two for your recommendations on clothing, considering I am old fashion." I call loudly into the room, startling everyone's attention me. Yami's and Yugi's mouths fall to the floor upon seeing me, while the others look shocked to see a double of Yami in front of them. I stare intently at my brothers as they start blinking again.

"Who the hell are you?" The brunette boy demands. My eyes shift to him.

"I'm hurt. I thought you told everyone of me. I'm Atemu. But call me Atem if you want, Tristan. My brothers have told me much about you and the others." I look at the blonde guy with honey eyes. "Joey, how is your younger sister? I hope she is recovering ok from her surgery." Joey gawks at me as I move to the Brunette girl with blue eyes. "Tea, I really do hope you succeed in your dream to become a dancer in New York. You have great talent from what Yami told me." Tea looks at Yami who is blushing to his ears the same red as his eyes. "Ryou, I have met Bakura on his way to where he is going. You are nothing like him. Be glad to have the strength you hold alone, do not depend on his image." I comment as I turn my attention to the white hair boy with charming doe brown eyes. He smiles nervously at me, but I can also sense his gratitude. I settle my sight back on my brothers, who is looking anywhere but me with heavy blushes. "You two really need to work on your communications skills, or I wouldn't be a big surprise to everyone. Does Grandpa still want to ask me questions about Egypt? Because I am in town for a bit and I would prefer to build my deck with someone who is greatly experienced in the game of Duel Monsters. I am, after all, a beginner." Yami mumbles under his breath as he glares at me. I only chuckle as I hop off the door. "Want to share that with the class, Yami? Or should I repeat it myself?" I ask him as I sit backward in a chair in front of him. He gives me a death glare before saying,

"What in hell are you doing here, Atem?" He growls. I only lean forward, My humor gone.

"I need to talk to you and Yugi alone. Something came up on that project we've been working on." Yami and Yugi glance at each other at my sudden change in tone. They both excuse themselves from their friends as I stand, apologizing for taken them away momentarily. I lead them out of the room and into an empty classroom down the hall. I close the door before facing my brothers.

"Why did you just appear out of nowhere right in front of our friends, acting as if you know them?!" Yami yells at me, the puzzle glowing with his anger.

"Cool your jets, Yami. I need to talk to you both something much more important than your embarrassment. The spell barrier is weakening." The two of them realize that I am here on an emergency.

"How?" Yami asks.

"The guardian is using the last of her strength to keep the barrier in place. I also have become a guardian of the barrier, a god of sorts. But I have also been assign to find 2 worthy souls of these daggers." I lay the two daggers on the desk. They come over to investigate them.

"These are the same ones she had on her." Yugi comments as he runs his finger along the black one.

"Aye. These daggers are called the daggers of dusk and dawn, two halves of the same being. Sounds familiar, eh?" They nod as they look back at me.

"But why did you bring them here to us?" Yami questions. I lower my eyes.

"I hate the thought of pulling you into this mess like this, but I have debated with Mahado of a few things, one being you two. Since you two are almost exactly the same as the daggers, I wanted to know if you would consider becoming the other two guardians. Time is running out for Sputrua and I am desperate." I look up to see Yami and Yugi shocked. I sigh as I reach for the daggers. "I can understand if you don't want to. It is a lot of responsibility to do such things. I-" Two hands cover the hilts before I can. I blink before looking up at them, a little surprise when I see gentle smiles.

"We have battled against the shadows countless times, Atem. We already have the responsibility of protecting our world." Yugi chimes.

"And you are only one man. Like I'm going to step back from a little responsibility. I had to take care of Hikari for 3 years in spirit form. Not the easiest thing to do with only one body, mind you." Yami remarks. I look at them a little dumbfounded before I straighten up my back.

"I will not stop you, but I do not know the price of these daggers. The only one I know is mortality. But other than that, I don't know." I warn them. they nod in understanding before picking up the daggers, Yami with the black as Yugi holds the white.

"We will pay any price if it means our friends is safe. I just hope grandpa will understand." Yugi murmurs. I place a hand on his shoulder.

"From what I can see of your grandpa, I believe he will fully understand your decision. But time is running short. Say goodbye to your friends so we may return to Mahado. Keep the daggers here with me. I can hide them." they nod as the give me the daggers. I slip them back in my thigh strap once more, before opening the door. Every one of their friends falling into a heap on the floor.

 _"Good thing I put up a silencing spell on the door."_ I thought as they get up. Yami and Yugi look at me relieved before facing their friends.

"We'll see you guys later. Atem needs us badly to complete his project for class. He is transferring here from Tokyo. And he is just trying to get some work done so he is caught up with our class. I hope you'll understand." Yugi says lowly. Everyone turns to me.

"Why do you need Yami and Yugi for a project in class?" Tristan asks. I think of a lie real quick, though I hate to do such things.

"My research paper is on the DNA of twins. Since those two are twins, I ask them to help me." I lie smoothly. I cross my arms across my chest, my sword chiming against one of the daggers.

"What was that noise?" Tea asks as she looks around the room. I let out a groan.

"One of my friends has been trying to get me out in the city for days. But they don't understand that this paper is half my grade. But that hasn't stopped them from texting me." I lie again. Understanding blooms on their faces.

"We can understand that. We won't keep you any longer then. Just take it easy on my buds, Tem, or you'll answer to use." Joey respond. I only perk an eyebrow.

"I would be answering to Osiris first." I joke. They laugh before leaving the room. I turn to my brothers. _"Do you have any idea how to contact Mahado? I don't have my shadow powers anymore, so I'm kinda stuck up here."_ Both of them chuckle.

"Puzzle, Atem. Or have you forgotten?" Yami remarks as he touches the puzzle.

"Smartass." I grumble as I grab onto his shoulder. Yugi holds his hand before he teleports us back to the shadow realm, unaware a pair of icy blue eyes watching us from the open door


	9. Immortality of Dusk and Dawn

I land on my ass on the wooden floor, the teleporting a little rough. My brothers only laugh at me before helping me up.

"You still need practice." I comment to Yami as I lead them back to Mahado's lab.

"Says the king of shadows with no shadow powers!" Yami retorts back, making me glare over my shoulder at him. I look back forwards as we enter the lab, finding it in complete disarray.

"Mahado? Mana?" I call into the room. Coughing erupts from a cloud of smoke, Mahado trying to swat the smoke away. "What happen in here?" I ask him as I pull him out of the smoke.

"Mana." He rasps before coughing again.

"Figures." I respond. "Where is she anyway?" I pour Mahado a glass of water, handing it to him. He takes a few sips before answering.

"She took off after the little mishap in the back. So I don't know." He notices Yami and Yugi lingering in the door. "Did they decide?" He asks me. I nod.

"They won't back down." I answer as I pull the daggers out of the strap. "I hope you don't mind me restricting your arms, do you? It kinda helps." I say. They both shakes their heads. "Very well. Strip. I don't know what your bodies are going to turn into. Best to save your clothes at least." I turn away as I hear clothes rustling and being dropped to the floor. Mahado hands me some wrist restraints. When thing goes silent, I turn my body around to see my brother in the nude. Thier clothes in neat piles on the floor. I tug Yami to the side, given me some space with Yugi. I gently place his hands behind his back, locking the restraints on his wrists. I can feel him tremble a little. "Do you want me to do Yami first?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"Better to get it over with." He says more confidently then he looks. I only nod before picking up the white dagger.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"With this dagger. I give you the power of dawn itself. You are to be the harbinger of every new day the comes so long as the sun rises. I awaken and seal Dawn's blood in your heart with my blood as a sacrifice. The price you pay is your own mortality. Will you agree to the terms of this pact bound in blood?" I chant, resting the dagger on his skin.

"I accept the terms bound in blood." He says. I plunge the dagger into his heart, my heart wrenching at the scream Yugi emits. I push the dagger hilt deep before breaking off the hilt, using the sharp edge to cut my fingers.

"Accept this blood as my sacrifice. Turn him to that a being of dawn. Free him from his mortal body and release his inner strength !" I flick my bleeding fingers to Yugi, splattering him with my blood. His body absorbed my blood as another scream escapes him. He falls to his knees, the white blade disappearing into his chest and leaving a scar. Tears fall freely from his eyes as one more scream escape him, his back arching. He then falls silent, only panting quietly. I move quickly to remove the restraints before the second part begins. I can see something forming already under the skin of his back while I unlock the other cuff.

"Hang in there, we are almost done." I murmur to him before I move away. It is only a moment later before two feathered wings as pure white and snow break free from his back. He howls in agony as I watch the same feathers grow into his hair and behind his ears. The tips of his hair turn pure white as talons like a bird of prey grow from his fingertips. A few more feathers grow from his ankles and wrists before he keels over, falling silent once more.

"Yugi?" I say as I move over to him and pull him up off the floor. I lean him against the wall, gently tapping his cheek to stir him. "Yugi, you ok?" Yugi slowly opens his eyes, a beautiful mix of white and lavender greeting me.

"That was hellish." He grumbles. I look at him, shocked by his language as Yami just laughs.

"Good old Hikari." He remarks. I move him over to the pillow where I slept in my dragon form, allowing him some comfort as he recovers. I pick up the last dagger, one of pure blackness. Mahado restraints Yami. Even he looks a little worried.

"Ready, Yami?" I ask him. He takes a deep breath before nodding.

"As much as I'll ever be." I close my eyes for a moment before placing the dagger on his chest.

"I place within your heart the dark power of dusk. You are the bringer of night. You must guide the moon across the sky, only to rest at Dawn's first light. I awaken and seal Dusk's blood in your heart with my blood as a sacrifice. The price you pay for this blessing is your mortality. Do you accept this pact bound in blood?"

"I accept." Once again, I plunge the dagger into flesh and blood. Yami growls in pain as I snap off the hilt. Using its sharp edges, I again cut my fingers.

"Release this soul's darkness! Reveal his strength to show creatures of the night to beware. Let nothing come to him in the shroud of shadows of growing dusk!" I swipe my fingers at Yami, making him scream as he is splattered by my blood. His body absorbed it as well as the dagger. He growls and snarls in pain before calming down.

"Get these damn things off me!" He retorts. Mahado and I quickly remove the cuffs, retreating as Yami screams. Black wings with red skin break free of his back as black talons take over his fingers. Another howl escapes him as his lower legs and feet change to that of a dragon, black scales, and talons growing. Scales also grow on his cheeks to down to his shoulders, encasing the top half of his arms. The tips in his hair turn completely black as two horns grow from his forehead, curling back into his hair. A black tail grows from his spine, making him holler once more in pain while 2 sets of knife looking spikes grow parallel to his tale. Yami sways on his feet before I rush forward and grab him. I guide him down to the floor, noticing he is weeping too.

"Yami?" Yami opens his eyes, revealing that the white of his eyes are black, enhancing the crimson color of his eyes while slitted pupils look unfocus at me.

 _"Why is there 3 of you?"_ He asks. I help him up and over to the pillow, seeing him curl up while Yugi stands and expect himself.

 _"Of course, I would look like a flipping angel. Atem, how long do these forms last?"_

"I don't know. I didn't keep track of the days I was stuck as a dragon." Yugi on moans in annoyance.

"You know we have school. What are we to do in the meantime?" I never thought that far ahead. I look at the hilts of the daggers, remembering I was in human form when I awoke. I turn to Mahado.

"Mahado, when did I turn back into a human?" I ask him. He thinks for a moment.

"I believe a few hours after you drank that potion." He answers me. I turn back to the daggers, picking up the dawn dagger. I hand it to Yugi.

"Prick your finger on what is left of the blade. Only a single drop is needed." I say. He nods and cut his finger on the blade. A single drop of pearl white blood swells up and he smears it on the blade. The hilt starts to shake too hard for him to hold and he drops it. We watch it, intrigued on what form it will take. The dagger becomes thin and long, one end flaring out. The white light dies away to reveal a spell staff of pure white metal. A clear crystal, probably a diamond from my guess, at the top. Yugi picks it up as Yami comes around, moaning as he rubs his head.

 _"I swear… What I do for family..."_ He grumbles before starting to get to his feet. I support him, helping him balance on his strange feet. He then notices Yugi's new spell staff. _"Is that Mahado's?_ " He asks as he points to the staff. Yugi only shakes his head no while I pick up the other dagger.

"Use this to cut your finger and put some of your blood on it." I say as I hand him the hilt. He looks at me weird before taking it from my hands. Upon placing his black blood on the hilt, it turns into the shaft of a scythe, all in black. A black shaft with two leather grips for use. The blade attached to the shaft by what seems to be rope and reflective feathers. Some also decorate the bottom at the end of strings.

 _"A scythe, eh? I could be mistaken as the grim reaper."_ Yami mumbles, making Yugi laugh while I only look at him in bewilderment.

 _"Never mind, Atem."_ He quickly says. I only shake my head before I turn to my brothers. I can see they are slowing turning back to their human form. I just need to get back to my other form.

"Now that we are the gods of dusk and dawn, now what?" Yugi asks as Yami gives a few swipes of his scythe.

"I don't know. I just had to find 2 souls to be the hosts. I guess we just wait here until we get more directions. Sputrua will have to contact me when I don't know"


	10. Training and a new life

Yami and I battle it out in the courtyard, using this time to get used to battling in our other forms. I found out how to transform back by mistake. Mahado had recommended a book about dragons, saying I should look at how they use their bodies to attack and defend themselves. I took a look, remembering how I use my body to attack that shade and the nimbleness of my wings. The next thing I know, I was back in my dragon form. Since then, my brothers and I train and practice. Mahado took Yugi on as an apprentice. He's a quick study, using his staff as a weapon as well as his magic. We are still getting used to doing battle in flight. Seeing as we need to be aware of all directions at once, which can be hard. I seem to have a knack for it though since I have my sharper senses. It helps me in the air. Yugi sits off to the side, in his 'angel' form as us two know it as now, much to his annoyance. He has a spell book he is studying. It thinks it is healing magic. I use my scabbard to block Yami's attack with his scythe, using my tail for an attack. It cuts into his thigh, but that give him the opportunity to get to my waist. He takes it, only to have his claws land on my sword. Realizing his mistake too late, I cut him across his chest with my talons: only going skin deep since we do stay our hands some to prevent large wounds and broken bone. We may heal fast, but it is still painful.

 _"Won the round, Atem."_ Yami says as we ease our bodies. I replace my blade into the scabbard, done training for the moment. We walk over to Yugi, who bookmarks his place in the book and close it. He straightens his kilt over his knees, still getting used to the fact it gets a little windy down there. Yami and I figured out that if we wear loose kilts, we can move freely in them without interference from our tails or, in my case, my legs.

 _"I thinking we should eat. You been at it for the past few hours and you should be starving by now."_ Yugi comments. Both our stomachs growl loudly at the mention of food, making the both of us change back so we can sit on the chairs. Yami opens his bag, pulling out 3 prepped lunches from it. I accept me gratuitously, a big fan of Yami's cooking. I'm still learning how to eat with chopsticks, but I give it my best. Yami and Yugi still have their usual meal amusement as I fight with them to eat.

"That never gets old." Yami comments, eating with ease from a lot of practice.

 _"Now don't get so teasing, Yami. You were in the same boat when you first had your body."_ Yugi chides him, making me wonder what he meant by that.

"I was a spirit in the puzzle, trapped there since I had no memories. But I and Yugi discover them in the memory world together, allowing us a chance for me to pass on… but that was before 'you know who' grabbed you." I shudder violently even at the other names my brothers try to call them. I try still to keep those memories at bay, but usually, I find myself with Yami or Yugi late into the night in our soul rooms after a bad nightmare. I still suffer, but I put that energy to getting better on my fighting skills. I even getting better to use earth and fire to my advantage. My brothers had just 'discovered' their powers on a little bit ago but they are usedd to their powers already so they can use them pretty well already.

 _" Yeah, and you couldn't pass thru the gates to the afterlife when Osiris told us that you were not the pharaoh. That, of course, put a kink in thongs."_ Yami chokes on his piece of food, coughing before laughing loudly. I look at the two for an explanation, still quite clueless to modern society. Yugi gets a heavy blush when he realizes what he said. _"I meant to say a kink in things. Why I said thongs, I have no idea."_ Yugi flashes me a string underwear, letting me figure it out why Yami laugh at him. I blinked before shaking my head, becoming well aware of my brothers 'seeing' each other. Why is beyond me. But Isis and Osiris are brother and sister as well as husband and wife. So I don't have much to say on the matter.

"Sure. Whatever keeps you amused at night." I comment dryly as I take a few bits, ignoring Yugi's glare pout while Yami cracks up again.

 _"Oh shut it, Atem. At least you don't have to deal with fangirls. And a certain somebody better shut their yap before I put them on the couch for a whole month!"_ Yami is quick to shut up after that, making me very amuse Yugi can reel in control in only a few words. I keep that thought deep in my head, becoming more effective on keep my thoughts to myself.

"At least you keep your bedroom activities to yourself. I…" I stop myself once more as I remember my multiple rapes. Yugi and Yami place their hands in my hands to help comfort me.

"It's ok. We know. We still don't know even half your story but you will get over it. Had you had any of that before um… those times." Yami inquires. I blush heavily as I look away.

"I… was still what you call a virgin before my death. But not now. These memories of their doings are all I know." I answer, closing my eyes for a moment to push the memories away. I look back at them to see concern and understanding on their faces.

"I see. Whenever you think you're ready and if you ever want to, the two of us can show you how enjoyable it is. Just don't dive into it if you are not ready." Yami offers. I shiver at the thought of doing it with those memories still playing in my mind.

"It'll be a good long while before I join anyone to bed. But thank you for the offer." I reply with a strained smile before turning my attention back to lunch. Silence fills in between us as we eat. A roar overhead scares me shitless, making my chopsticks fly out of my hands. I curse at my flightiness that still clings to me as I pick up my chopsticks of the table. We all look up to see Blue eyes white dragons circle Mahado's palace, 3 from what I count. I can also see someone flying on one of them.

"Yugi, transform back! It's Kaiba!" Yami whispered loudly. Yugi eeps before transforming back to human. Yami has our weapons in some nearby bushes and sits back down. The dragons land at the main entrance, one of them leans down to let this 'Kaiba" get off and he disappears into the palace. Confuse as hell once more over all this fuss on one man, I decide to save my questions for later. I get the feeling we will be meeting this 'Kaiba' soon enough.

It is not 10 minutes later before Mahado comes out onto the deck. It's a good thing we finish lunch.

"Pharaoh, Yugi, Yami. Someone wishes to see you." I lean back in my chair as a man in a white trench coat walks into the courtyard. Black denim jeans, black shirt. But as I look at his face, I gasp as I recognize my cousin. His eyes do a look over on me as well, making me shudder as his cold stare reminds that of Marik's. Yami put his hand on my shoulder.

"Set?" I try, not knowing what to call him. He only frowns.

"It's Kaiba to you." He growls, making me bristle a little at his tone. But only give a smirk. "A joke, cousin. I was testing how easily I can still get under your skin still. I'm guessing quite a bit even after all this time." He response as he sets down a briefcase. I only let a half grin lay claim to my lips, knowing full well he may not be my true cousin, but it is still nice to have his company. Even if this new vessel of his is different than the one i know in my past.

"What are you doing here, Kaiba?" Yami asks as he gets back his senses from slight shock. "I'm a little busy right now to play a rematch." Kaiba only shakes his head.

"I didn't come to the shadow realm for a rematch with you, Yami. I wanted to make sure Atem gets this. It is hard to do some things when you are an ancient Pharaoh." Kaiba opens his suitcase and pulls out a thick envelope, handing it to me. I grab it to open it, pulling out quite a few papers. I look them over before placing them on the table.

"I saw your little performance at school the other day before you came down into the shadow realm with the twins. If you want to be truthful with everyone you lied to about needing Yami and Yugi. You better have a report of the genetics of twins by Friday and be at school on Monday. I asked Solomon if I could put his address as your home address. He told me to tell you that you better return with Yami and Yugi tonight for dinner and tell him why those two are spending a lot more time down here and their appearance changes." He tells me as I look at papers of my nationality and birth date. Elementary and middle school records. A school id for Domino high and my school record as a freshman.

"You basically gave me a identify for the modern world, why?" I ask him as he closes his suitcase and turns to leave.

"Because you are not a liar, Atem. And after everything Kisara told me that happened to you vaguely, I thought you deserve to live a life you never had. One without a nation over your head and the nobles barking at your feet." He steps away but pauses at the door. "And it is Seto when we are only among friends." We all stare at him, surprised he would even do this, let alone letting us call him by his first name. I look at my birth certificate, smirking at the name he made up.

"Atemu Kemet Sennen, eh? At least he honored my homeland at least. He has me born in Ebino in the southern part of Japan in an orphanage." Yami and Yugi look over to my papers as well.

"That town is very rural. It kinda helps with your cluelessness of modern times. But it is kinda ironic he has you born on November 19."

"Why?" Yami and Yugi look at each other with a smile.

"You were born under Scorpio, the scorpion. I'll show you the traits of that star sign tonight over dinner."


	11. A failed dinner

I look in amazement at all the games on the shelves of the Kame Game shop. My brothers laugh at me as I smile. We are all dressed in simple jeans and t-shirts, thou Yami has blue, Yugi with a deep green and me with black.

"You must live in paradise to be able to play with these games." I comment as I poke at some card games.

"That is true, but we prefer Duel Monsters. You want to build a deck, don't you?" I nod as I turn to them.

"I do. But I also like to have the dark magician and dark magician girl in my deck." Yami and Yugi look at each other.

"We will see about that. Now enough stalling. Time to head upstairs." Yugi says as he lead us around the counter and up the stairs.

"Grandpa, we're home! And we brought a guest!" Yami and Yugi call out at the same time into the loft. I see a small living room and kitchen side by side. A hall to my left with 2 doors on each side. There is also a small dining room in the corner, a table with 4 chairs.

"I wonder where you boys dissapp-" The elderly voice stops when a short band with gray hair and a purple bandanna in his hair. His violet eyes widen in wonder before he smiles. "Pharaoh. You finally decided to pay a visit to our home. I must say, I wasn't expecting the gold eyes or tips at all." He says as he walks to me. I smile in greeting as he offers his hand, me shaking his hand.

"A pleasure, and I am honored to meet you…?"

"Solomon, but call me grandpa. All of their friends do and you are basically my grandson anyway." I nod as he lets go of my hand.

"Very well, Grandpa." The title is a little strange on my lips, but what i am to say when he asks me to call him that? "I am guessing you already know who I am. I also heard you wish to ask me questions of my reign as Pharaoh." He nods, but he motions us to the living room.

"Yugi, why don't keep Atem content while Yami and I cook dinner." I perk up at the mention of Yami's cooking. Grandpa notices that. "A fan, huh? Ryou sat down and taught him how to cook as a way for him and Yugi to live when I leave for long digs."

"Digs?" I question as I sit on the sofa. Yugi disappears into the hall.

"It is my job to unravel the mystery of ancient past. I deal mostly with Egyptian lore, but I sometimes indulge my good friend Hopkins on his digs in other places of the world." Grandpa response as he cuts meats, Yami cuts some kind of root like thing on his board. Yugi brings in a strange thick book into the living room, gently placing it on the table.

"Go through this binder and pick a card, one that speaks to you the most. We will build your deck around that card." I nod before looking through a few pages, amazed by the many types of monsters I see. But one catches my eye. I tease it out of the protective sleeve and look at it in the light.

"Eclipse Wyvern?" I read off the card, showing a dragon, one side pure white and the other cover in black and fire." Yugi flips my hand down towards him, reading it upside down.

"Hm, I never thought you would be a dragon guy. But I guess she picked you for a reason…" I look at him in surprise,

"How do you know it is she?" Yugi looks at me.

"Ever since my transformation, I can sense the spirit of the cards I touch. She seems to have been expecting you for a while. I get the feeling like she is saying 'finally'." I look at the card, also sensing something in the card. I jump when Grandpa places his hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. Yugi, go help Yami finish dinner. I want to talk to Atem alone." Yugi nods before closing the binder and gets up. I place the card on the table before Grandpa grabs my arm and pulls me up, almost dragging me down the hall and into the last door on the left. I find myself in a study, full of artifacts, books, scroll and pictures of him and another man in other places of the world. I turn back to Grandpa as he closes the door and places his hands on his hips.

"Now, you better tell me what is going on with my other grandsons before I take away my permission for you to use the shop as your home and keep them away from you." I look down at the floor, nervous on what to say.

"I…" I start before I just break. "I got captured by Zorc, Afkida, and Marik in the memory world Yami mentioned. I was basically tortured and raped…" I take a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. I shake my head, also trying to clear my head. "Your grandsons has basically become my rocks after I got away from them with the help of a goddess. I keep relapsing into my dark memories… but… It's best if I just show you…" I strip down to just my boxers, hoping it is just loose enough to allow my transformation. I bend my back as I start to transform, growling some as my body creaks and pops as it changes. I hear a gasp as my wings relax on my back, allowing me to stand on my hind legs.

 _"This is what was given to me to escape. But I also had to drag your grandsons into my mess because I needed them to become what I am now, A guardian of a weakening spell barrier. I should have asked you first, but there isn't much time before the ones who tormented me can escape from deep in the shadow realm. That is why I am can be scared easily. So please be patience with me until I can grow comfortable around you."_ I can't tell what the older man is thinking as I transform back to my human form. I start to get hastily dressed, beyond trembling at almost being naked to a stranger. I let out a yelp when a gentle hand touches my back, my whole body tensing. I grip my shirt that I have in my hands to put on, trying to remind myself that this Yugi and Yami's grandfather, not them.

"I can see why you latched on to my grandsons. You back show your story. You don't let people who you don't trust to touch you without jumping or tensing up. I'm sorry for touching you without warning you, but I wanted to make sure you were telling the truth." Grandpa says as the hands pull away. I lean against a chair, trying to get my trembling under control.

 _"Atem, you alright? I can sense you are very tense and stressed. Do you need us?"_ Yami thinks over.

"I'm fine, Yami. Just give me a minute to calm my nerves. Grandpa gave me a good fright is all." I say aloud. I get my shirt on, taking another deep breath to get myself calmed down.

"Do you have a link to them?" I nod, not trusting my voice at the moment. "Can they also transform into something else as well?" I nod again.

"After dinner, please. Give me a chance to calm down. Just don't do anything like that again, please. Not until I get use to your presence."

"Of course. Again, I am sorry for what I did."

"It's fine." I open the door and head back into the living room, find the table has been set and hot food is being placed onto it. Yami and Yugi glance my way as I sit in a random chair and place my face into my hands, my fingers tangling into my bangs.

"Grandpa, what did you do?" Yugi asks him as he places his hands on my shoulders. I jump but I relax after a moment.

"He just overstepped a boundary is all. Leave him be, Yugi. But you and Yami are picking up where I left off after dinner. I had enough for a while." Everyone sits down and start to eat dinner, me being quiet till about halfway thru dinner.

"Hey Atem, you do remember you owe me a senet game from the meal I gave you a while back, right?" I perk an eyebrow at him, setting down my chopsticks.

"I do remember. But why are you bringing it up now of all times?" Yami only smiles at Grandpa for a moment. The old man eyes glint mischievously, making me glance between the 2. "I am guessing Grandpa would like to challenge me to a game."

"Yeah, he always had a wish to challenge an actual Pharaoh to a game. But with them all gone, that-" A metal box appears above the table, scattering plates and food all over the place when it lands. Yugi yelps as noodles land on my head. I don't see for a few moments as I hear plates shattering on the floor and Yami cursing.

"Language, Yami. Even if is in Egyptian." Grandpa chides at him as I pull the bowl of my head and place it on the table blindly.

"I would agree if this hasn't happened." I comment as I wipe sauce out of my eyes with one hand and pull noodles out of my hair with the other.

"Here, this will help better." Yugi says as he pulls my hands away and wipes my eyes with a cloth.

"Thanks. Now, what in the heck is in the box?" I say as I finally open my eyes. Grandpa looks like he escaped most of the mess, but Yami is drenched down his front and Yugi has sauce on his face and shirt. Yugi starts to wipe my hair clean as I look towards the metal box. It's silver in color, with different phases of the moon on the sides. I stand up, putting my hands on the top and throwing the lid open. What looks like a silver longbow with a worn quiver with only 4 arrows in it comes into the light. A silver spattered note lies in the middle. I pick it up, opening it and reading what is on the paper. My eyes widen in shock at what I read and I step back. I drop the note as my back hits the couch. Yami picks it up next and reads it as well, his face becoming a look of horror.

"Atem… is that …?" I close my eyes and nod, dread in my blood.

"Yes… It is her…" Yugi pulls on my shirt.

"Atem, Yami, what's going on?"

"Zorc… He has Sputrua… her physical form and her spirit...they-" I stop myself, sparing Yugi the details that letter holds.

"Yami…?"

"They are torturing her like they did to Atem… but it looks like they have done it for years to her. They sent us her weapon as a way to tell us… we trade their freedom for her…"

"But we can't!" Yugi cries out.

"Yugi… You don't understand…" I start as I stand straighter. "If you thought what they did to me was bad… They did it to her for centuries… Maybe even millenniums." Yugi becomes terrified as I keep seeing the haunted look on her face, begging for help with her eyes as she stands in heavy chains on her arms. Her body battered, bloodied, and what seems to be once ethereal wings missing many crystalline feathers and broken behind her. Fire races hot in my body as my resolve burns in my heart. "But I will not leave her like that. She helped me in my time of need, it is the time I repay the favor." Yami and Yugi look at each other before nodding.

"We stand behind you Atem. But how are we going to get to her without getting caught?" Yami questions. I think for a moment before the bow starts to glow.

 **"The temple… The ruined temple… where the guardians met and lived…"** Sputrua whispers. **"Polista… Ruined capitol… above the castle… My dagger shows… the way… Help me… Atem… I beg… mercy…"** The bow suddenly turns to a small dagger, the blade silver but many cracks line it. I tenderly pick it up, feeling it shiver and pulse under my fingers. Pain lanced up and down my body while my vision flashes to a dark cage. My ears pick up on faint bells jingling sadly. **"So tried… Just want peace."**

"Sputrua! Stay awake! We are on our way!" I call out before the connection fails. I could feel tears fall down my cheeks, falling onto the blade. I look back at my brother, who summons their weapons with only a thought. "Let us prep first before battle. Baths and a quick meal, then to Mahado and Mana."

"Do not forget about me, master. The dragons are also behind you, even the Blue Eyes." I turn around to see Eclipse Wyvern crouching on the ground, looking up at me. "Some of us knew of the late guardians. This 'shadow realm' as you called it was not always that, but a thriving world is known as Questa. Polista was the capital and meeting place of the Guardians of the Compass Seal."


	12. Polista, The ruined capital

"Compass Seal? I never heard of any of that while in my time down here." Mahado says as Eclipse Wyvern finish her story once more.

"This happened 10 millenniums ago, almost 5000 years before you were even born. Mistress Sputrua still had considerable power left, but her body was already beyond broken, so she abandon it to find new guardians. Why she waited until now to pick the sun guardian is not known to any of us." She sends back. My Brothers and I are preparing for the mission to get Sputrua, getting only a quick meal after the dinner message and cleaning up. Since we don't know what we are about to encounter while traversing the ruined Capital Polista, that sunk into the ground after the Great Darkening as the last few original souls from Questa remembers it as. We are going to be in our others forms for most of the time. Mahado, Mana, Eclipso, and a few others are going with us. Silent Magician,Felis the lightsworn archer, and Silver Fang await orders by the door. I strap my sword to my waist, not going to be able to carry it on my back because of my wings. Yugi and Yami place their weapons carefully on their backs. I also have a pouch to carry Sputrua's dagger in when we are not using it. Felis has the quiver of arrows from the box on his back.

"What happen? How did this Great Darkening happen? Why did it become the shadow realm?" Mahado asks. Eclipso only growls.

"I don't know. I only was a simple orchard owner when it happens. The sun disappears above me and what can only be described as shirking from the east and west. The moon got shrouded out of view when the skies darken to what they are now and Polista sank. I got changed into this form while many others died on the day. Very few survived the first few days as demons roam the lands, eating soul and corpse of the ground. Most of us don't even want to remember that day, so we stay on the cliffs as a refuge from prying eyes." Eclipso turns to us as we listen, intrigued by her story. " But now we feel that the land and sky are reawakening . Villages who couldn't grow anything now has night blossoms growing around the ancient altars to the guardians. Nightshade, Moon Blossoms, Blood Roses; Things that haven't been seen in thousands of years. The sky is losing the shadowed veil. The halo of the moon can now be seen once more. This world is breaking free from the Dark Lords grip with every new day. It is because the Guardians has arisen once more. The Compass Seal is reforming itself. But the moon is the last remaining Guardian of old. Only she can fully unlock the power of you Compass Point. We must get to her before she does fade into the dark." We nod.

 _"We plan on it, Eclipso. We are ready to begin our voyage into Polista and to the temple. Let us hope she can guide us to her."_ I look at the dagger, holding it in my palm. _"Lead us to Polista."_ The dagger wobbly rise from my hand, spinning before pointing to our left. It takes off, leaving everyone to scramble after it. Mahado grips my shoulders as the speed force him to lay low. Mana and Eclipso fly in pace with the 3 of us while Silver Fang keeps up on foot. Eclipso carries Felis on her back while Yami carries Silent Magician. My eyes see the dagger take a quick right, making me do a quick pivot on my wings.

 _"Mahado, ease your grip on my neck,"_ I growl as his hands get a little too close to my throat.

"Sorry, but warn me next when you do a quick turn like that!"

 _"We'll see,"_ I grumble before I spot to cliffs coming up. The dagger dives into the rift and out of sight. Eclipso grabs Silver Fangs with her feet as we dive after the dagger. The Spells Barrier ripples as The dagger rips through it with ease. Mahado and Mana opens a small hole in it to let us pass before resealing it behind us. I push away the memories that threaten to arise, keeping my mind on task. The dagger then stops, hovering as we catch up. It then points to the cliffside and plunged hilt deep. The cliffside glows with strange markings, become the shape of a large gate.

 _ **"To those who seek entrance, be warn that darkness clings to these ancient ruins. Let only the light of the sun banish them and show the path to the Eternal Temple."**_ A loud voice echoes before the gate opens. The dagger floats back to me, landing in my open hands before I tuck it away.

 _"Let us enter. We do not have much time."_ I say before I lead the group into the dark hall, The gate closing behind us.

…

I land on my feet and let Mahado climb off, making me shudder a little while his armor brushes up against my scars.

"Sorry." He says as he straightens his robe and armor.

 _"It's fine. I'm just glad I was able the handle you being on my back at all."_ I reply as The others climb off and stand. Even with my sharp eyes, I can barely see my own talons. All I can smell is stale air and musty decay. I let flame dance in my hand, lighting the way. Mahado, Mana, Silent Magician, and Yugi summon balls of light as I take the lead, holding my hand high to let everyone see. We walk for a while before signs of great battle shows. Abandon armor and broken swords and staffs start to litter to the floor. Dried blood splattered all over the floor and walls. But no bodies or even bones lay anywhere in sight.

"You would think at least bones would remain." Mahado muses as he walks beside me.

"Again, demons ate both soul and body of the dead. Few would be lucky to escape into the Promise Dawn before they could be eaten." Eclipso responses as I stop at an old, battered shield. I cautiously pick it up, finding my talons can't slice through the metal. I turn it around, see a circle of strange symbols surrounds what looks like a strange flower. Eclipso comes over and looks over my shoulder. "The Eternity Promise. How the Guardians promise to protect and care for Questa for as long as their strength holds. They kept their promise, and will arise when they can find the strength to stand once more. A good find, Master. It looks like it is still in good condition. And this shield is from Temple Guard. Probably making their last stand protect anyone fleeing the city." I smile before strapping the shield on my left arm. I could feel an emotion on the metal… gratitude and honor.

 _"A soul still clings to that shield, Atem. Probably the guard that had it last. They are glad to be of service to you."_ Yugi calls over. I nod and smile at the shield before walking on. The signs of battle grow more profound. Black swords and arrows speckled armor and discarded shields. Scorch marks all over the walls with blood. Broken arrows and snapped bows. I look in awe before the space opens up. I can't see past the ring of light, but there is a blazer nearby. I lay the gold flames onto the cold embers, making them blaze alight once more. Then more light on their own, light up ruined houses and streets. The blazers seem to go throughout this part of the city, lighting up the section with gold light.

"The north district. The part of the city will respond to your fire." Eclipso replies as spells are extinguished and my flames in my hand flicker out. From what the light reveals, I can tell the city was majestic. Tall towers fill the cavern, almost touching the ceiling while wide streets show the remains of what seems like cars and stalls. Rubble bar many of the smaller streets. But my eyes are drawn to the heart of the city. What seems like a large temple stands at the middle, peaks and windows glitter with glass and metal in gold light. It seems to be quite a long ways to us, but we should be able to fly to it. I open my wings, getting ready to tell Mahado to climb back on when something screech above us. All of us look up to see what looks like a giant owl looking down at us. I can see it looks ready to grab us if we leave the safety of the light. I tuck my wings away as I look back to my group.

 _"Be on guard here. We are not the only ones here."_ I order. _"Stay in the light and in the group. Don't wander off. If something catches your attention then call to the rest of the group, don't investigate on your own."_ Everyone nods before I lead them onwards towards the temple. We follow the maze of blocked streets and collapsed building, having to squeeze through, climb over, duck under, or blaze open through many obstacles. It is when we get a good ways in that shadows start to shift in the corners of my sight. "Careful." I mutter to Mahado. He nods and repeats it to those behind him. We turn the corner to avoid to blocked roads. Something sparks of the scales of my arm and hit Mana behind me. I turn to her as I see a gleaming black arrow only very tip in her armor. My ears pick up another twinge of a bow, but this time, I catch it before it hits Silver Fang.

 _"Ambush!"_ Yami yells as something black attacks him from the flank. I pull my sword out just as a flash comes to my left. My body pulls the shield up on reflex, mighty clangs echoing to my ears. What looks like a vampire in dark armor flash his fangs at me.

 **"You guardians were always a joke. You never seem to be able to learn to stay dead!"** I slash my sword, cutting him from shoulder to hip with ease. **"What the?"**

 _"As a joke, we are not kidding around to pull you kicking and screaming back into the Compass Seal and keep you there for the rest of time. This is not your world to rule."_ I cut my sword across his neck, black blood coating my body. He lets out a scream before become black dust. We battle for a good bit, Felis taking care of the archers on the rooftops while Yugi and Mana keep the rest of us going with healing magic. One time I find myself back to back with Mahado. I chuckle as I eye my 4 opponents.

 _"Reminds me of the time I stirred up a lion pride by accident."_ I muse at Mahado. I could just see the smirk on his face.

"Yeah, with me in the middle of it. I told you not to hit that gazelle."

 _"Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have. But we still got home… with 4 lion pelts."_

"Remember how we got out of that?"

 _"Of course. Who do you think I am?"_

"The dumbass who started it." I charge suddenly at the 2 middle opponents, swiping one head off as my talons grab onto the other. I toss him over to Mahado's way, who shatter him with a dark magic attack before blocking another. I duck an attack before tackling him in the waist, bring him to the ground, crushing his ribcage with a single blow. A shadow looms over me as I spot the last enemy behind Mahado is about to stab him. I send a blast a fire at him, burning him to ash while the shadow disappears from behind me. Quiet overcomes our surroundings as I stand and sheath my sword.

 _"Remind me not to piss you two off."_ Yami says as I turn to him. I chuckle before turning to the failed ambush.

 _"It will only get rougher from here on out. We need to be aware."_ Everyone nods. I lead them past the building, towards the temple where the heart lies.


	13. To the moon and back

Mahado pace in front of the large gates to the temple, trying to figure out how to open it as the rest of the group catch our breath from last battle. I'm curled up against Yami, tending to my wounds while I wait for my wing to pop back into place after it used to throw me into a wall.

"This is impossible! I don't even know the language this is in!" He yells out of frustration. I look up at him then to the gate, the flowing scripture starting to make sense to me. I rise slowly to all fours, walking over to the gate and sitting beside him. My eyes follow the script. "You understand any of this?" Mahado asks. I tilt my head in thought.

 _"It's more like a moving picture to me, not a language."_ I stand, taping a talon against a symbol on the top. It lights up. The image of a sun appears in my mind. _"Sun, earth, fire… elements to the god?"_ My talons press into two other symbols, they also light up before turning gold. They form a triangle on the gate and what sounds like a lock coming undone. Yami and Yugi are quickly up by my side, also tracing their fingers across the gate. They form a diamond on the gate, 2 lines black and 2 lines white. 2 more locks come undone.

 _"That leaves the Moon."_ Yami comments as I tug the dagger out. I notice there are a few more cracks in the blade, but it floats from my hand and tap against 3 symbols of the moon, water, and air. A silver triangle forms under the gold, the last lock coming undone and the gate groaning open. The dagger clatters to the ground. I pick it up, putting it gently back into the pouch as Mahado lead us into the temple as the gate close behind us and lock shut once more.

"Amazing…" Mana says as we seem to be in an overgrown garden. Plants somehow survived in complete darkness all this time. A fountain somehow still runs, spraying mist into the air. I duck under an archway, finding myself in a wide hallway. My talons spark against the broken tile floor. Armor and swords also litter these halls, but it seems the demons that invaded here didn't stick around the temple.

 _"Atem! We found something!"_ Yugi calls thru the halls, his voice echoing. I turn towards the source, bending down to all fours and sprinting towards him. I slide on a sharp turn, my speed knocking me thru doors and into a large space. I fall a couple steps before coming to a stop. I get to my feet, rubbing my head, while looking around. I gasp as I see a room in bad shape, high vaulting ceiling with banners in rags of torn down. Gold fire sparkle before an overturn gold throne, 3 more glistening in the faint light. One of them is a silver throne opposite of the gold, only a few flickering flames. My eyes catch something at the foot of the gold throne… bones.

 _"I think I found something more interesting!"_ I call back, seeing a circle table, 12 seats around it. In the middle of it seems to be a glowing seal, flickering with only silver light. Everyone enters the room, straining their necks to see. _"I think I found the meeting room of the guardians, as well as the Compass Seal. But that is not what I called you in here for, look at this."_ I point out the bones.

"The late sun guardian. Mistress Sputrua's brother. I'm guessing the demons couldn't eat his soul or body, so he rotted away where he fell." I nod when I notice another flame before the silver throne flicker out, reminding me why we are here.

 _"We need to get going. Sputrua is still fading."_ I say before going over to the seal. I look down the hole, sensing the auras of my old tormentors down it. "We use this. The castle must be just below us. Come on." I jump, the seal letting me pass. I can hear the others above me calling out before I could feel them following.

"Damn it Atem! You better catch me before we get out of this free fall!" Mahado yells at me. I slow my fall enough to let him grab my shoulders before I turn my body to dive. We fall thru the ceiling, the castle in view. I open my wings, making Mahado gasp as he hits my back. My instincts come to life, guiding me higher, back towards the windows I first escape thru. Everyone filters in as I let Mahado off my back. A scream fills the halls, sending me straight back to the dungeon.

"Easy, Atem. We are here for Sputrua." Mahado steadies me. I nod as. I clear my head.

 _"Let get her and get out of here."_

…

We follow the screams thru the hall, our weapons ready. Mahado keeps me on track every time I falter.

 _"Remember your anger, Atem. Don't let them get over you once more."_ Yami reminds me. I nod as I turn the corner and blood fill my nose.

 _"We are here. I can smell fresh blood."_ I murmur as a loud scream comes from the door in front of use, I can also hear insane laughter, 2 voices, in there as well. My anger sparks as I get on all fours, walking over to the door. I quietly insert my talons, unlocking the lock in under a second.

 _"Nice, where you learn that trick?"_ Yami asks but I ignore him, opening the door. I peek in to see Afkida and Marik whipping Sputrua, all their backs to the door. I motion everyone to stay put, entering the room alone. Yami holds the door open as I sneak along the wall, coming closer to the trio. When I am right behind them, I let out a snarl before I attack. Animal instincts take over as I jump onto Afkida's back, getting a yell of surprise as I sink my fangs into his neck.

"Get this god damn thing off me!" He yells as he stumbles around the room.

"Shit! It's Atem! How in hell did he get here without tripping the alarms?" Mariks yells as well before I hear the whip cracks. I snarl as it comes down on my back, pain spurring me deeper into the flesh. I release Afkida, jumping onto the ground before dodging another crack of the whip. I lunge at Marik, my talons sinking into his chest as I bit at his throat. "Afkida, get someone in here to help!" Afkida starts to leave before I leap at him over Marik, Roaring as I pin him to the ground. The door screams open as Yami and Yugi charge in, pinning Marik to the wall. I snarl at the man below me, my wings opening as my talons dig deeper into his back.

 _"Your little shade was only a snack, thief. Let see if you can handle the pain you put me through."_ I bit my lip, letting a few drops of my blood hit his back. He starts howling in pain as I get off him and over to Sputrua. She opens her eyes at my approach, her wings lifting themselves for a moment. Her hair is cut messily across her head, as bones show across her body. Her hands jingle the chains, motioning me what she wants. I stand on my hind legs, letting my talons unlock her shackles. She falls, letting me catch her. She grips my chest weakly, swaying on her feet.

"Dagger." She whispers. I tug it out of the pouch, giving it to her. She taps it into her chest, absorbing it into her body. Her wings shiver as many feathers regrow, her hair growing to her shoulders as she body seems to recover some. She stands on her feet on her own, shuddering as Afkida screams in agony.

"Come on. Let's-"

"ATEMU!" The walls quack at the voice of the Dark Master.

 _"Move!"_ I grab Sputrua and place her on my back, wrapping her arms around my neck. I take off on all fours, sprinting out of the room. I hear a wet crack behind me before my brothers join me. Mahado rides on Yami while Yugi flies above us. The thudding of boots fills the halls. Silver Fang knocks over a whole platoon of monsters in one leap, letting us pass thru. Magic blasts cover our flanks and backs from the 3 magicians while Eclipso and Yugi keep Flying monsters off our backs. Silver Fang and Felis take care of the front. Sputrua mutters under her breath a few times, finding myself in a weird sense of Deja vu. One moment we could be surround, the next we have cleared halls with monsters out cold. I jump through the window, shattering the glass as I fly away.

"To Polista." Sputrua whispers in my ear.

 _"We'll try. It's a long way up."_ Sputrua lean my head back with my horns, getting me to look at her.

"Polista." Her eyes glow silver. "Must bind you." I nod before diving, making her cling onto my back as I open my wings and start to head for the distinct ceiling. My stamina starts to falter as the ceiling just comes into reach. Sputrua releases a hand from my shoulder, holding it out in front of us.

 _"Ven do Vulon, hon dii pel! Gejahr daar viing voth hein skir ahrk daal mii kolos vulon grind sul!"_ A large wind fills my wings, making me gasp as they race me and my brothers and Eclipso to the ceiling and up the hole. I can also sense darkness chasing us. "Atem, i need you. Swear this oath word for word and when we get past the seal, put blood on the gold throne. It will fully bind you to the Compass seal and strengthen it against Zorc." I look at her before nodding, ready to put my strength with hers to keep Zorc sealed. _"Voth daat haad gro ko sos, Zu'u vaat wah skiilan ahrk jaaril fin Srin ful lingrah ol Zu'u verilir su'um. Nunon ko dinok fen Zu'u kos gestin nol dii haad ko sos. Zu'u fin vorey vahlok kos dii korii wah dii haad ahrk kolost zey ko tal wah tol hilv dii haad. Zu'u bonaar vaat voth dii laas ahrk sos wah kolost nii mahfaeraak zuk."_ I look back at her, completely confuse at what language she is using. "Say it please. We are almost to the seal." I repeat the oath as best i could, having her correct me on a few words and make me start again. It is when we have the seal above us that I say it right and I could feel magic binding me. I slice my palms deep as we pass it, spinning it to the over turn gold throne and swing my bleeding hand at is. A few drops hit the very foot. Pain lance through my body, making me crash onto the floor. I couldn't even scream out as the pain seem to go deeper. I gasp for air as whet seem like something being broke off and taken away. I stay on my side as I hear a crack and gold light floods the room. I then feel 3 pair of hands trying to rouse me. I open my eyes to find a very worried pair of brother and Mahado looking down on me. I sit up despite their protest and look around. A gold ball above us shine like the sun, spinning on a rail in a circle around a smaller and faint silver ball. The gold throne is upright, shining in the gold light. That area is also cleaned up and new banners hang above us. From the blaze of gold fire are 2 lines of small flames, traveling down the steps and under the table. I stand up, swaying a bit, and walk to the table. I could see the Seal looks much stronger, glowing with silver and gold light.

 _"What in the gods' name did you do?"_ Yami questions me. I look back at him

 _"Took a oath. I am fully bound to the seal, adding my strength to Sputrua's to keep Zorc and the others below us. You'll do the same thing with Sputrua."_

 _"Yeah… About that…"_ Yami points to a bundle at the foot of the silver throne. I gasp as I see Sputrua passed out there, her wings clinging onto the throne and her hand on the seat. I walk over, seeing silver blood in a pool on the seat. I gently pick her up, healing her palm as I walk back to everyone.

 _"Come on, there must be bedrooms in this place. Let's find some to rest and regroup. We not going to be able to leave the temple with Sputrua as she is."_ Everyone splits up into pairs and threes, opening the 3 doors behind the thrones to investigate. I stay behind to care for Sputrua, sitting her the silver throne to tend to any other wounds. _"None deserves this. To be tortured for millenniums. I'll protect you, Sputrua. I'll make sure you never feel pain again."_

A/N: I just want to thank those that have read this far into my story. I know it kinda seem a little choppy in places but sometimes my hands can't keep up with my thoughts. Here is the translations to the words Sputrua said in the story.

"Ven do Vulon, hon dii pel! Gejahr daar viing voth hein skir ahrk daal mii kolos vulon grind sul!: Winds of night, hear my plea! Fill these wings with your might and return us where night meets day!

 _"Voth daat haad gro ko sos, Zu'u vaat wah skiilan ahrk jaaril fin Srin ful lingrah ol Zu'u verilir su'um. Nunon ko dinok fen Zu'u kos gestin nol dii haad ko sos. Zu'u fin vorey vahlok kos dii korii wah dii haad ahrk kolost zey ko tal wah tol hilv dii haad. Zu'u bonaar vaat voth dii laas ahrk sos wah kolost nii mahfaeraak_ _zuk."_ : With this oath bound in blood, I swear to maintain and protect the Seal so long as I draw breath. Only in death will I be release from my oath in blood. May the other guardians be my witnesses to my oath and hold me accountable to anything that breaks my oath. I humbly swear with my life and blood to contain this oath forever more.

Please review!


	14. Rest and Study

I gently place Sputrua on the bed, making sure not to aggravate any of her wounds. She takes a deep breath before her eyes flutter open.

"Hmm…?" I move so I am over her, letting her see it is me instead of them. She blinks slowly before her eyes focus on me. "Atem." She murmurs as her hand moves to cup my cheek. I only smile as I let her move her hand down to my neck. "You healed nicely. I'm glad." I only chuckle while her hand falls away.

 _"I'm glad to see you awake. You gave me a good scare when you passed out on the silver throne."_ I reply. She only gives me a weak smile before coughing. I look around the room, seeing if there is any water in the dusty room. Sputrua tugs at my arm, making me look back at her.

"Take Mahado down the hall and take a left. Go down the stairs until you come to a black door. Go through that and take a right at the second hall. Enter through the first door on your left and that'll be my old study and lab. Mahado will have a field day in there, but there is a natural spring in there that I use in my potions. Bring me some of that water." I nod, but I become worried about leaving her alone. "I'll be fine. The temple is still protected by the old wards. So nothing outside of the temple will get me. Go, explore the temple. It will be your home if you choose to anyway."

 _"Mana will stay right out the door. Call for her if you need anything."_ Sputrua nods in understanding before she relaxed against the covers.

"I'll sleep until you return. I'm just glad I'm free…" She closes her eyes as her wings cocoon her body. Her breathing seems to deepen as it slows as well. I do one more look at her before leaving the room. Mahado and Mana are waiting just out the door, looking a little worried.

"Anything wrong?" Mahado asks. I only shake my head.

 _"Mana, stay here and take care of her. Just let her sleep for now. Mahado, you follow me. I got a little surprise for you."_ Mana enters the room as I lead Mahado away. Following Sputrua's directions, I lead Mahado through the halls, noting how most of them is still in good condition until I open the first door to my left to a large study and lab. The counters are in a complete mess like Sputrua left her lab in a rush. Books covered in dust litter a marble top desk, in the same flowing scripture on the gate. Herbs hang the ceiling, ones I never even seen before. In the very middle of the room lies a pool of clear, rippling water. I go over to it as Mahado looks around the room as I did in the Kame Game Shop. I dip a talon into the water before I bring it to my mouth and running my lips across it. What water I get tastes so clean, it even put the water from the Nile to shame. I lick my lips clean before I feel invigorated.

 _"Ra above! Talk about putting your energy potions to shame!"_ I call over to Mahado, who is investigating some of the mess on the counters. He comes over and dips his hand in, taking a drink.

"Taste clean. But wh-" Mahado shivers as his eyes widen in surprise. "What is this water? I never feel so much energy like this in a long time!" I chuckle as I look around for a clean pitcher and goblet.

 _"This is Sputrua's study. She told me how to get here before she fell asleep. She also told me to bring some of the water from this spring to her room. We know why now."_ I muse as I pick up a metal pitcher and goblet.

"Careful, your talons seem to cut anything they touch." Mahado warns me as I tighten my hold on the handle. My talons don't even knick the metal as I take it off the counter.

 _"Maybe things in your palace, Mahado. But not down here. Everything seems to be made of a harder alloy or stone."_ I comment as I walk over to the spring and dip the pitcher into the water. I pull it up, a few drops falling back into the spring. "Are you going to stay here?" Mahado nods as he turns to the library area, leafing through some of the books on the desk.

"If I can find a translation reference, I can finally be able to read these books. To think all this knowledge was under our feet… Who knows what we can learn…" I only shake my head, knowing he is about to go into his work mode as Mana calls it.

 _"Don't get too wrapped up in those books. I'll be back to gather you for dinner."_ I say, my words probably falling on deaf ears considering Mahado is pulling books off the shelves and putting them on the desk. I only roll my eyes before closing the door. I retrace my steps, getting all the way back to the stairs before someone runs pass me. I jump, spilling water all over me, as Yami paused a few steps down from me.

 _"Sorry. Didn't know you were there."_ I only shrug my shoulder after I realize who streaked past me.

 _"Don't worry about it. What is the hurry?"_

Yami grins like he's the cat with the creme.

 _"Yugi found something in the library. You'll want to come see as well when you are done with Sputrua."_ I nod before taking a few steps up the stairs.

 _"We'll see. I just want to make sure she's ok."_ Yami only gives a knowing smile before taking off down the stairs again. I only shake my head before taking the stairs two at a time until I come to the open wood door. I push to pass it with my shoulder, making it scream its protest. My talons chimes against the stone floor, finding them warm to the touch. Mana meets me out in the hall, looking very pleased about something. _"Mana?"_

"Oh hey! She's requesting for you. She told me something that I want to check out. I'll be back in a few." Mana takes off without another word. I only look at where she stood before sighing and enter the bedroom. I find Sputrua looking at me expectingly, her hands laced across her chest. She is dressed in a simple gown.

"I see you found my lab as well as taste the water in the spring. Your eyes dance with the energy of the water." I only smile as I sit the pitcher and goblet on the nightstand. A hand grabs my arm, bringing my attention to Sputrua. "Relax. You don't have to keep the form. You are also going to be exhausted soon since you are taking on the bulk of the Seal now, maintaining the form will make you tired faster." I blink at her, a little surprise she knew about my growing wariness. I nod before I let my form to recede, leaving me in my human form.

"I guess you would know about being a guardian more than I since you been at it longer." I comment as I pour water into the goblet and bring it to her lips. She takes a few sips before pulling away. Her skin seems to have more color than before.

"Take a few sips yourself. Then go see what your brothers have found. I'll be fine on my own. It's not the first time I been bed ridden." I take a few sips, letting the energy to flow through me like a flood, before setting it down on the nightstand beside the pitcher.

"Call for Mana if you need anything." I say again as I start to turn to the door.

"Two levels past the black door, there will be an old wood door with a dragon above it. Take a right once you go through it and go through the double doors. You'll find your brothers there. And there is a book on the table on your right when you first enter. Take it to poor Mahado so he can read my books in the study." I look back at her, surprise that she knows what is going on outside this room right by the minute. She only smiles a little.

"You will learn I have my own powers. I can only use ones that are low costing on my energy. But the more time you do as a guardian, the more you evolve." With that, she closes her eyes again and falls asleep. I only shake my head, trying to wrap my mind around what she said before just giving up. Mana floats back into the room, playing with something in her arms.

"What you got there?" I ask her as I move closer. My eyes widen as I see a griffin chick peeping in her arms.

"Isn't he cute? Sputrua told me this little guy just hatch and needed someone to take care of it. How she knew, I don't know. But I would gladly take care of him" I walk out of the room after that, not wanting to think what other little surprises are waiting for me. And I couldn't be more wrong…


	15. Inheritance

I stare at the three boxes my brothers found deep in the huge library that makes Mahado's collection look amateur. Two of them is open, the black and white ones. The sun peeking over the horizon on the white, the moon peeking over a hill on the black. There is a gold one as well. The objects from the black and white are stern all over the tables nearby. Star maps and astronomy items from the black like a telescope, diagrams of constellations that even Yugi hasn't seen before, diagrams of strange planets and life forms and a few other things Yami and I can't make sense of. Spell books and dry herbs were inside the white. Books on potions and strange alchemy ingredients. Maps of Questa with geography features and climate areas as well as currents and winds in the seas. I only shake my head, wary of opening the gold one.

"Come on, Atem. Look what we got. I don't know about the astronomy stuff, but we got items we can use. Open the gold one, only you can. Believe us on that." Yugi as he puts down a book he was skimming over. I take the few steps to the gold box, placing my hands on the top. The sound of the lock coming reach my ears before I flip the lid up. A puff of smoke escape from the dark inside, startling me back onto my ass. I stare wide eyes as a baby dragon climbs out of the box, as gold as my eyes. 2 horns streaks back from a smooth head as tiny wing flap behind the slender neck. A slick body walks on nimble legs as a sleek tail waves beside it. Coos escape its beak like mouth as it regards me with its own gleaming gold eyes.

"How did a baby dragon survive 10,000 years in that box?" I ask the obvious question in the room. The dragon only coos before curling up beside me.

"You may want to ask Sputrua about that. Is there anything else in there?" Yami asks as he helps me up. I got back over to the box, finding a few more items in there. I pull out battle armor that looks in pristine condition. It almost looks like armor I would wear in Egypt. A silver amulet with a crescent moon as the pendant. A few books that seem like they are journals that seen better days. A calendar that marks different holidays, though why that was in there, I don't know. A thick tome with no title. And a single piece of paper that is folded in fours, my name in Egyptian written on it.

"What is all this? I ask as I unfold the paper.

 _Atemu_

 _I know you may be confused by the contents that are your inheritance from me, just as the one before me has done. I also know you are confused that I know of you though I write these words 10,000 years before you will find yourself here, reading it. It is because the Sun can look deep into the past or deep into the future when the event is important. I have seen Questa fall into the reach of the Dark Lords, seen you bounded and tortured just as my sister. But I can only prep you for the hard task ahead since I know I will not survive the Darkening. These few books are the journals of me, and guardians of Dusk and Dawn. They contain information that will help you in your endeavor to bind the Dark Lords once more. Silva and Vokun use their boxes to pass on their skills to your brothers as I use mine to keep the lore of the Guardians protected. Most of the books in the library will be burned or too far gone to read. But this tome holds the doings of the first Guardians. How they too fought against Zorc and bind him. How they build Polista and Questa. I also leave the hatchling I received as a gift only a few days ago. He will become an asset to you in battle. Take care of him. I also enclosed armor you can use in either of your forms and the amulet. This amulet holds the power of 3 Moon Guardians. This should restore Sputrua some of her power. I just hope it will be enough to help you. The time draws near for the final battle in my life. And I can't see what the outcome of your battle will be. Time shrouds it from me like the shadows shroud the sky. But good luck. And take care of my little sister. She is all that is left of Polista… and of me._

 _Ligious_

 _P.s. At least give my body a proper burial by fire. Silva and Vokun will be long gone when you find me._

I look at my brothers, shock at what I read. They too stare at their inheritance, wondering how this is to help them.

"Huh, and I thought the transformations were bad enough." Yami comments as he pulls up a map of stars.

"They must have wanted to make sure we have every advantage to binding Zorc and the others. It kinda makes sense with what we got is the same as our skills or elements." Yugi replies as he toys with a bundle of dried flowers. I only sigh before I pick up the stuff I have laying on the floor and put it up on a spare table. I reread the letter before jumping when the hatchling climbs up my body to my shoulder.

"You going to need your nails cut." I murmur before I go to the tome, opening it and sneezing at the dust cloud it makes.

"Gesundheit." Yami calls over his maps.

"Thank you." I flip to the first page, trying to read the flowing scripture inside. But I can't make heads or tails of it. The gate was more instinct than anything else. But trying to read it is like Yami in his Spanish class.

"Screw you too!" Yami yells as I realize I thought that out too loudly. I only close the book and pick it up with the amulet, ignoring his name calling as I walk away. The hatchling digs deeper into my shoulders to stay balance with my stride. Yami quiets down as I make my way through the library to the entrance. Remembering what Sputrua said, I also pick up the book on the first table to the right of the door. I leave the library, heading to Sputrua's study and Mahado's help.

…

I return to the study to find it in a completely different state. The potions are organized and the counters cleaned up, books dusted and cleaned up. Parts of herbs swept up off the floor and alchemy items cleaned and drying. Mahado has his feet perched up on the cleared desk, his head tilted back as his armor and staff rest beside the desk. That leaves him with only his robe on and his boots. His hands are on the armrests while his breaths are deep and slow. I only smile at the sight, remembering how he could always fall asleep in his lab when he doesn't sleep for a few nights. I enter the clean study, trying not to wake my friend as I lay the books on the counter and crack them open. I quietly pull up a stool to sits down in, starting to translate the tome with the language book. The hatchling hops off my shoulder and curls up on the counter beside me. It takes me a while to translate the first page, but can make sense of the legend of First Dawn… somewhat. A chair creaking startles me out of my work, making me turn to Mahado who is looking at me sleepily.

"Pharaoh? Did I fall asleep again? I know you wanted that potion done but I had been up late last night." I laugh at my half-asleep friend.

"Wrong time period, Mahado. You may want to fast-forward a few thousand years." I comment as he rubs his eye. It takes him a few minutes to wake up, becoming aware that we are not in Egypt.

"My gods. I swear I always do that when I first wake up. Of course, Mana always finds it funny if she can catch in my lab or the library." I only smile before turning back to the books. "What do you have there?" He asks as he gets up and looks over my shoulder.

"The tome is the lore of the first Guardians. This book is that reference you were looking for." I answer before Mahado snatches the language book away from me. "I was using that!" I retort at him as he quickly flips through the pages.

"I only need a moment. Then you can have it back." He answers me. I only growl my annoyance at him before I look at my notes that I have translated. "First Dawn… when a light blinded the Dark Lord, allowing a ball of gold fire to burn away the veil of shadows." I read aloud before I have a book under my nose. I jump again, almost flipping my stool back if Mahado didn't catch it in time. "Sheesh. Will I always jump like this at every sound or movement around me?" I mutter to myself as I right myself in my seat.

"Sorry. I hope I didn't scare you again." I only give a small smile at him before opening the book once more.

"At least help me translate this damn thing. It was my inheritance from the last sun guardian." Mahado only perks an eyebrow before pulling up another stool beside me.


	16. Darkness encroach us

We are not even a ¼ of the way into the book when my cursed stomach growls, reminding me I haven't eaten since the dinner disaster. Mahado chuckles as it growls louder, making me blush. The tables turn when Mahado do the same thing.

"Maybe we should go find something to eat. The rest of the group is probably hungry as well." Mahado advise. The hatchling pulls his head up at the mention of food, making Mahado jump this time. "Jiminy crickets! I thought that was only a statue!" He blurts out as I laugh at my stunned friend. The dragon gets up and sniffs Mahado before licking him on the cheek, clicking happily at him.

"Look, I think he likes you!" I say childishly, making Mahado glare at me.

"Don't start acting like Mana. I deal enough of her antics as it is." I only hold my hands up.

"Yes, sir! But I hope you know she is going to say the same thing since she has a griffin chick." Mahado eye widens before groaning.

"Her and baby animals…" I only snicker at him before hopping off the stool, the hatching jumps back onto my shoulders. I also grab the amulet. "What is that for?" He inquires upon seeing it.

"A departing gift from her brother. You'll be surprised what I have left with." I reply as Mahado stands. He grabs his staff on the way out, following me back to Sputrua's room. I can hear peeping from even down the hall with two sets of giggles. I turn to the bedroom, seeing Sputrua sitting up on some pillows with Mana beside her. The griffin is playing with a small ball between them, peeping in enjoyment. The dragon also coos before hopping down, running to the bed before jumping up. The griffin and dragon sniff at each other before starting to play together, cooing and peeping happily. Sputrua smiles upon seeing the hatchling, rubbing its wings when she can.

"Morningstar. I was wondering where you were for all these years. I'm guessing brother put you in stasis in the inheritance chests." She comments before turning to me and Mahado. "I'm surprised you were able to pull yourself away from my study, Dark Magician. I expected you would remain there for a good while yet. And Atem, I know you are carrying a special charm for me. I would like to have it so I can show you to the kitchens." She holds out her hand, waiting as I walk over to the bedside. I hand her the amulet, where she goes and crush it. Silver light surrounds her as her wings recover the remaining missing feathers, her wounds disappearing while her body become strong once more. When the light dies, she stands up and stretches. She winces some as she lowers her arm. "Damn whip. Left my back in shreds. Nothing I can do now about that." She says more to herself before she smiles. "Call for your brothers and friends. I'll show you to the kitchens, though I'm not sure if there is much left to eat there." She beamed.

 _"Yami, Yugi. Get back to Sputrua's room."_ I call out over the link.

 _"Something wrong?"_ Yugi calls back.

 _"No. Unless you don't want to eat…"_ I can hear stomachs growling faintly.

 _" We'll be there in a few. Seen Silver Fang or Felis?"_ I ask around the room about Silver Fang and Felis. Everyone says no but Sputrua.

"Silver Fang is in the garden while Felis is shooting arrows at flying demons on the roof. Eclipso is napping on the balcony above us." All of us look at Sputrua in surprise. "What? Telepathy has its uses. Especially when you are bedridden." I only shake my head before relying her answer to my brothers. They are also surprised but don't comment on it as they enter the room. Morningstar jumps back onto my shoulders as Mana grabs the griffin. Sputrua smiles before beckoning us to follow. We let her lead us through unfamiliar halls, taking twisting turns and down stairs. I underestimated about the size of this place, the absence of any other being making it much bigger than it seems. An open door catches my eye. I stop beside it, opening it a little wider. I find what seems to be an old armory. Most of the weapons and armor are gone, but a few pieces still lay around the tables. I pick up what seems to be an old mage armor, all in gold and silver. The armor is that of a chest plate but has a kilt that runs to the ground with the sides split to the plate. Cuffs for the arms, armored legging and boots sit beside me. I lay it back down before fiddling around the tables again. I find another armor set similar to the other one but it seems to fit a woman better. The skirt is shorter and there are sleeves instead of cuffs. I only find a pair of heeled boots laying around for it. But there is a tiara like a helm on the floor, a few topaz, and aquamarines in the band. I also find a silver wand on the shelves with a gold metal staff on the other side of the room. I smile as a bright idea hits me and I gather everything in my arms. I call out to Yami for directions to the kitchens while the armor clicks in my arms. Morningstar purrs in my ear for some reason. I walk into the kitchens with the gang staring at me, all in mid-bite as I drop my bundle onto a nearby table.

"Atem, what is all that for?" Yami asks as I take a seat beside Mana. Morningstar jumps onto the table and grabs a piece of meat before Mahado could off the plate.

"Just some mage armor I found in one of the rooms. Still in good condition. I figured someone would like to try it on." Mahado clears his throat as I grab what seems like scrambled eggs off a dish. I glance up at Mana and Mahado, seeing they are at least interested in the armor. I pick up a glass, finding it filled with water, and take a few sips before getting some bread. Nibbling on it, I contemplate if my friends are going to try the armor. If I could cut Mahado's hat off cleanly with a single swipe of my tail and an arrow that could've pierce Mana's armor if my scales didn't take most of the force, what would happen if they stay in the armor they have on?

 _"That is actually a good point."_ Yami sends my way. _"What would happen?"_ I only shrug my shoulders to his question before taking a bit of the eggs.

"Mana, Mahado. You should really try on that armor." Yugi suggests while pointing at it with his fork. They look at him as if he was crazy. "Atem actually brought up a very important detail. Mahado, he cut your helmet off your head as if it was made out of clay. Mana, an arrow almost got all the way into your armor in that ambush. Your armor isn't strong enough to handle the battles coming up. At least with the armor Atem found and the weapons, you can stand a chance." Mahado and Mana look at each other, also realizing this.

"They're right…" Sputrua starts, pausing to take a sip. "Our armor and weapons are made out of the blood of our predecessors. They can withstand much more than any other in this world. Our claws are made of our blood sharpened to such an extent that only our metals and stones can withstand them. The only reason many died the day of the Darkening is because we had a traitor in our ranks… a blacksmith of our metals. Despite their strength, our blood is also weak against certain bloodlines. Zorc is one such bloodline. He bled himself dry to forge the arrows and swords on that day. Cut right through our armor as Atem's tail cut through your hat. My brother's own armor splinter into pieces at a single blow… A sad day indeed." We look at her as she sadly looks at her plate. I can see something else haunts her but she isn't willing to share.

"If I may inquire…" I break in, gaining everyone's attention. "What is to happen if we do seal the Dark Lords away? Eclipso told us that the world is reawakening. Your moon is starting to shine through the shadows in the sky and things are growing in the dead soil. What will happen to Polista?" Everyone looks at Sputrua as she gives a small smile.

"The sun will rise once more and the world will start to recover as the large rift will close permanently. Leaving only the small hole in this temple for them to try and escape. Polista will probably unearth itself too. The sinking in the earth part is a last ditch effort to keep invasion under control… but that was bypass by the rift that is outside of the main north gate. Life as I know it is gone, though, and I am the only one left born from Polista that knows how it uses to be in the city… Not only that, there is a lot of rebuilding and a lot of the Duel Monsters will be in a frenzy to see the world they knew is changed into something completely different in only a matter of hours." She sighs before she scratches the back of her neck, wincing as she does. "It is just a lot on me for a while when the Seal is back to full power. I just need a lot of help." I reach across the table to grip her hands, understanding the stress very well.

"You can always ask me. I was a king after all." Sputrua smiles before she pulls her hands away. I blink as I notice scars even on her hands and fingers. She looks away, her eyes closing for a moment. I swear I could see a flick of silver across her body, but it disappears after a moment. A strained smile comes to her lips as she looks sadly at me.

"Let us finishing eating at least. I don't think the peace over this temple is going to last much longer. Darkness gathers under the Seal." We look at her before I could sense a big push at the Seal, trying to overpower me as well. I look at Mahado and Mana.

"I don't mean to be rude like this, but you better change into that armor right now before I make you do so myself." They gawk at me, a little put off I just basically threaten them to put on the armor. "NOW!" I yell, standing up while pointing to the armor on the table. They scramble, Mahado picking up the armor in his hurry while Mana picked up the staff and wand. They disappear out the kitchens, frantic shuffling while I hear a door squeak open. I could hear Mahado curse under his breath right out the door. I sit back down, mad at myself I had to yell at my friends. But I doubt they could understand the tension in the air as I and Sputrua do.

"What was that for?" Yugi questions me. I glance at him from the corner of my eye.

"It's time for the final battle. The one that determines where this world will fall. You will have to take to oath now. Our time is short."


	17. Love and War

The temple shakes under my feet as I stride towards the meeting room, already in my battle armor and my blood boiling. The armor exposes my back for all to see and I now wear my scars proudly. It proves I went through hell and yet I still find the strength to rise beyond my fear. If I had even thought I would be battling my tormentors before this, I would be shaking in a distant cave and begging the gods to keep them away. But I have it in my mind to make sure they pay for the pain and suffering they put me, Sputrua, and many others of Questa through. The walls shake once more as Mahado falls into stride with me, keeping the silence between us for a few steps. He is wearing the armor I found, giving me peace of mind that he is at least protected for the upcoming battle. His new staff sways beside him.

"Atem…" He starts, stepping in front of me and effectively stopping me in my tracks.

"Not now, Mahad. We have more pressing matters at hand." I respond as I try to push past him. He uses his staff and his brute strength to pin me against the wall, surprising me a little at his force.

"No, it can not wait. There is something I should've settled between us all those years ago back in Kemet. But that damn thief and Demon had to step in before I could voice my problem." I perk an eyebrow at my friend, a little dumbfounded he is cursing since he is usually calm and collective.

"Then voice it now. You have my attention basically pinned on you. What pledges you?" I ask him. I can see he blush darkly before I have a pair of lips on mine. I blink in complete surprise and shock before I slowly let my eyes close. My body melts under him as the staff clangs onto the floor and hands pull me closer to his chest. I shyly wrap my arms around his neck as I hum, smiling a little in the kiss. He pulls away as I gasp for a breath, heat also tinting my cheeks.

"You have been my problem. My heart wrenches at the thought of you being tortured and raped as you were at their hands. The fear that clings to you even now, though you have the resolve to battle them now. I know I can never take the scars the mark your back and body, but I do hope you will have me as more than your friend and protector. I also know you will be wary of my advances, so I understand if you don't want anything more than friendship." I only smile before I stand on tiptoe to come even to his lips, stealing another kiss from him. He purrs as he licks my bottom lip. I carefully open my mouth to him, allowing him entrance. He gently explores my mouth as my hands move to grip the violet hair. He pulls away as he smiles down at me.

"Take it slow with me. You are right about me being wary, but I have enough trust in you that I know you won't harm me." I comment before the walls shake once more, reminding us about our current problem. Mahado reluctantly pulls away as I pick up his staff. I look at it for a moment before turning to him. "Where is your old staff?" I ask him. His eyes question me before he summons his green staff, handing it to me as I give him the gold staff. Biting my thumb, I smear a bit of my gold blood over it. It transforms into a mix of a battle staff and a spell staff. It is longer than my body and a small blade forms at the bottom. The jewel swells in size while it is held in place by that of a dragon's foot. I twirl it in my hands, my mind going back to the fights I always have with my advisors to keep in shape both physically and magically. Mahado smiles as I turn to him.

"So I can fight alongside you in a way." He says. I unstrap the shield off my arm and place it on his, surprising him of my actions.

"As I do with you. I have a sword and staff now. It will only hinder me. And besides, the protector must be protected at times as well." I say back to him. He claims my lips once more, making me jump a little at the sudden movements before I relax in his arms. He pulls away once more before I lead us towards the meeting hall once again. Mahado wraps an arm around my waist loosely, allowing me the chance to pull away if I want to. I only step a little closer, our sides touching as we enter the large room. Though there is the threat of the Dark lords below us, my brothers, Sputrua, Mana and the others either smile, raise an eyebrow, or coo at us. I look away, knowing I must be red across my face while Mahado only chuckles and tighten his hold on me.

"When did this happen?" Yami voices at us while he places his scythe at his feet. His armor only covers his torso and upper legs, as black as night and seem to be made of metallic feathers. The black throne behind him shimmer menacingly as it seems to absorb any light that hits it.

"Good question, Yami. I never thought Mahado would gather enough courage to talk to Atem." Yugi comments as he sits on top of his glimmering white throne, seemingly glowing with angelic light. His staff lays against the chair within easy reach for the battle. He wears a white chest plate with cuffs on his arms. White silver legging with a metallic finish cover his legs. Mana sits at the foot of his throne, giggling at us.

"Leave them be, Guardians of East and West. The Sun is a fickle thing. It seeks out those who balance its blinding light. It makes sense Atem would seek the gentle shadows of Mahado. But I also did not see them coming together this fast." I turn my eyes to Sputrua, who is in her own battle armor. A crystal crown shimmer on her brow, a few lines of crystals braided up into her hair as she has it pulled back. She has a mix of a dress and an armor. A flowing skirt covers her legs as she sits on her throne like a stoic queen. A silver chest plate dominates her upper body as the cuffs from when we first met decorate her arms. Her silver longbow sits ready by her feet as her wings flutter. She stands, picking up her bow. "But enough teasing the new couple. It is time to put the Dark Lords back where they belong. They have managed to break the spell barrier that covered the rift and now running a muck on the surface. It is time to call this war to an end." She says as silver light covers her body. I turn my head away, blinded by the strong light. When it dies, I turn back to see her in a completely different form. Silver mist dance at her ankles as her wings turned into something from the future. Metal parts hover above her shoulders as energy form the rest of her wings. Silver marks cover her arms as she looks up to the ceiling, a look of sadness overcoming her features. " _I will avenge my fallen family and friends. I will rebuild Polista by the same teachings my Father and Uncle has before me. My brother will have his place among the stars at long last and my family memory will live on through me and the new Guardians of the Compass Seal. I vow this with the last of my power to see it through."_ She says before look at me and my brothers, who pick up their weapons. Mahado lets me go as I shift into my dragon form once more, readying myself for the hard battle ahead. _"Zu'u gestin fin jahr suleyk do fin compa geivah wah hei. Aal hei aam hein destin geivah voth zin ahrk vahzen. Il nid kriist ko fin strah do drun drem ahrk ein wah daar himdah. Fah nii los fin laat hind do fin vahlok us hei."_ Power blast by me as the room glows with 4 different colors. Silver, black, white, and gold surround the 4 thrones as they surge forward into the seal. The earth around us quakes violently, making all of us to fall to the ground but Sputrua. Dust falls from the ceiling above us as each of us hold on to something or one another. Mahado cover his body over mine, trying to protect me from any falling debris. _"Rise, Polista. Reclaim your place on the surface of Questa. Your slumber has ended. Release the spirits you imprisoned with you as the final hour tolls of the Dark Lords."_ The white throne glows brightly as Yugi screams. I quickly turn to him as it seems his body is cracking like stone. Light burst from within the lines, overcoming him as the shell breaks free. His body shines with a white aura as I see a spirit of a young girl stands over him. She looks at me with a sad little smile before she surges forward into Yugi's body. His back snaps straight as his body forces itself into his angel form.

 _"I release Dawn to Questa. May the light of the Sun once again embrace the land in gentle warmth."_ His voice echoes with power as Yami is next to scream. I quickly turn to him to see shadows wrapping themselves around his body. His body is also forced into his fallen form as his body stands tensely. A spirit of a grown man stands behind him, shadows flowing off of him. He nods to Sputrua with a small smile before also diving into Yami's body, making it shudder as the shadows seem the merge into his flesh.

 _"I release Dusk to Questa. May the Moon watch over the seal and guide the seas to nurture the land and bear fruit for all."_ Dark power flows from his voice before Mahado is plucked from my arms. He lets out a cry as he is flung from me. I look up to see another spirit of a young man, but his face is aged past his young body as he looks down at me.

 _ **"Our spirits has already merged. I gave you my strength on the cliffs. I can only give one more departing gift before me and the other former Guardians move on to the Promised Dawn."**_ He snaps his fingers and Two mighty roars fill the halls. It is a moment later before a fully grown Griffen and Morningstar enters the room. They bow to me upon seeing me and the spirit. **_"These two were the trusted friends of my father and Uncle. They pledge themselves to the Sun in exchange for forgiveness of their doings of betrayal. Meet the former blacksmith and the former prime minister of the sun. The two that brought the Great Darkening to Questa. To release themselves from the curse I have placed on them so many years ago is to place the sun back into the sky. They will fight alongside you."_** He explains as the Griffen and Morningstar turn their heads away in shame. The man only glances at them. **_"Kreinuft, Morningstar. Do not make me regret giving you a chance to atone for your sins. This is the only chance you get before I banish you to Dusk. Do I make myself clear?"_**

 _"Crystal, sire."_ They say at the same time with another bow. His attention then turns to Sputrua, who looks sadly at her brother.

 ** _"Do not blame yourself, sister. We were all blindsided by their betrayal. Focus on the task at hand. We are all cheering for you from the Promised Dawn. You made all of us proud… Even our Uncle who still lives."_** A look of shock comes over Sputrua before hope sparks in her eyes. She smiles brightly as the walls and floor stop shaking. **_"He gathers his forces to join you against the Dark Lords. He will come as soon as he is able. Keep hope in all the hearts that remember us and we will prevail."_** The man starts to fade away.

 _"Thank you, Ligi. Your words bring me the comfort I have long sought for all the years I was away. Give my love to mother and father. And tell them I am sorry for not coming when I was called."_ Ligi only smiles before fading altogether. Everyone stands as Yami and Yugi rub their heads.

 _"What in the hell happened?"_ Yami asks as he looks around bewildered. I only give a small smile as Mahado rush over, expecting me worryingly.

 _"I'm fine. Come on. It's time to release Questa and usher in a new age of peace."_

...

All of us leave the temple, gasping as a bring ring of light fights the shadowy veil in the sky. I could feel the power of the star deep in my bones, pulsing with my heart. I reach out mentally towards it. It embraces me like a serpent would to warmth, infusing me the will to fight. I look back at Mahado, who is riding on Morningstar. He smiles at me upon finding my attention on him. I smile back before turning my attention to the dark storm ahead. Three figures fly high in the dark clouds as many forms chant and cheer below them. A little bit of worry enters my heart.

 _"They have an army on their side. We only have our select few. How are we to deal with all that?"_ I ask myself. I feel an embrace of a mind I never felt before.

 _"We too have an army. I have sent my messengers across Questa, trying to raise the Duel Monsters on this plane to battle. Look below us."_ Everyone look to the ground. The city streets are filled to the brim with monsters. Dragons roar as they perch themselves on high buildings. Warriors cheer and chant below as magic hums in the air from the many spell casters and mages that crowd the streets. The waterways are fills with many aquatic monsters, pointing up at us. Wind monsters play in the air, causing gales and breezes to blow past us. Fire and earth monsters lie at the walls and gates to the city, readying flaming stones to be thrown. I look back at Sputrua, complete surprise covering my face.

 _"How…?"_ She smiles.

 _"All of them heard of our tales or remember us directly. But the main reason they are here is that they band together under your flag, under your star. They all heard the tales of the nameless Pharaoh. His ability to summon the god-monsters. That, Atem, shows them your true strength. You are their hope. They will not allow you to fight alone. But there are others that join the ranks, some a little displeased of your deception."_ A roar of a dragon catches my attention. I turn to see Red Eyes and REDMD flying this way. I see a head of blonde hair on Red Eye's back. Sweat pours down my forehead as I recognize a ticked off Joey.

"Why you lying bastard! I told you would be answering to me if you harm my buds!" He yells at me as Red Eyes and REDMD falling with us.

"Yes. We support Yami and Yugi through every battle. I do not appreciate that you hid this from us and lied to us why you need them." Ryou calls over from his Alexandrite Dragon. I know I am in for a good scowling from since I could see the anger in his eyes.

"And you owe us big time for this!" Tristen yells up as he rides with Tea on Timaeus. I can tell even Timaeus is annoyed with me. I give all a small, nervous smile.

 _"I am sorry for my fibs. I wanted to make sure I could at least protect some that Yami and Yugi hold close so much that I have forgotten my own teachings. I am always stronger among friends."_ I say. The tension in the air eased off as I get knowing smiles from everyone.

"Spoken just like Yami and Yugi. You really are a brother to them." I hear Seto call from above. I look up to see him flying with 4 Blue eyes white dragons. He smiles down at me. "Let's go get kick some ass." I smile and nod. I look back at my family and friends behind me. I can see they support me in this as well. I then dive deep, heading to the streets of Polista. I pull up as I am just above the buildings.

 _"To arms! To arms!"_ I cry out to the crowd. Cheers rise from it as they surge forwards. Roars fill the air as dragons take to the air. I fly over the walls, seeing the flaming stones are already being tossed into the approaching storm. I unsheathe my sword and I pour magic into the staff. The jewel glows with a mix of purple and gold light. Flying demons charge first, tackling dragon and wind monsters in the air. I dodge an incoming spell, spinning the air before I throw a fire spell back, burning the demon to ash. A might clash sounds below us as the ground forces meet. A small dragon dives into my back, sending us into a down spiral. I cut at its wings with the tip of my sword while it tries to bite through my scales and armor. I manage to blast us apart with a simple blinding spell, making the dragon howl in pain as my own sight goes black. My body rights itself, instinct taking over while I hover, sounds of battle overcome my hearing. Cries of battle and roars of rage surround me as I struggle to figure out my bearings.

"Atemu!" Mahado's voice cuts the air, making me turn to the source before flying towards it. My sight starts to return, being only brief shadows over light. But It is enough to avoid a lot of fighting. "Atemu!" My head turns upward before I gain attitude, blurry colors starting to appear. The color gold catches my attention, making me focus on it as I fly towards it. Morningstar turns to me as Mahado grips my arms, pulling my eyes open wider as he expects me. His features come into focus suddenly as I feel a twinge of magic cover my eyes. "Be more careful. I can't fight and keep healing you at the same time." I nod, grateful for his help before I dive away. I collide with a dark harpy, making her screech as I stab my sword into her. Fire suddenly escape her wound, making her screech once more before turning to ash. I pull up just before hitting the clashing armies, flying just above their heads. I cross over the line where they meet, forcing more magic into the staff. I sheath my sword before I crash into the ground, hitting the jewel against it. The earth trembles as cracks form in it and fire flare through them. A chasm forms in front of me, making a lot of demons fall into it. I then throw my hand to the side, making the earth close the chasm shut. Screams and screeches fill the air from below as demons jump on my back, pinning me to the ground as the staff and my sword are ripped from me. Claws and daggers rip at my skin, making gold blood bead up to the surface. But instead of subduing me, I release the power stored in the spilled blood. Fire surround me as the demons burn from the sun fire. I stand in the inferno of gold flames, ash falling onto my healing body. I look up the twister of fire, seeing it flicker with life and light. Plants grow under my feet, twisting around my body as roots dig into my flesh. I am suddenly blinded as a feel a heartbeat vibrate with mine. Strong and thriving. The heart of the land. The roots fall away as my wings rise on their own, taking off as I rise above the twister.

 _"Atem! Catch!"_ Yami yells as he throws my staff my way. I catch it in time before I bring it in front of me to block a physical attack from Afkida. Murderous fire blaze behind his dark eyes as he retreats for another attack. I let myself fall to avoid the attack of dark fire.

"You will not get away like you did last time and you have no one to protect you. Give up while I still feel like showing mercy." He sneers as I start hovering again.

 _"I will do no such thing, you bastard. You came to me when I warned you to stay away. So I'm going to enjoy this."_ I retort as I streak towards him. He can barely pull up his twin swords to block my attack to his chest. I swear I could see a hint of shock and fear in his eyes as I dive away. Spells rapidly fire my way but my nimble wings help me dodge them. I spin on a dime and find myself behind Afkida. Words flow of my tongue, the same language that Sputrua spoke. _"Naal dii sos, Zu'u gron hei wah fin srin. Ful lingrah ol dii sos bo ko hein sostrah, hei los fustir nol daar himdah."_ I say as I swipe the small blade across my palm before I thrust it into Afkida's heart. He screams as gold light up in his veins. He glares at me over his shoulder.

"This isn't over, slave. I am but a small part. I can fall without much damage to our plans. Your time as a runaway slave is limited." He snarls at me before shattering. The shards fall for a moment before I sense it heading towards the seal. I turn in time to see Mahado leaping from dragon to dragon, shattering demons in his brief moments of falling before being caught. Yami is contending with multiple enemies, leading them on through the gaps of battles. I then notice Yugi is weaving a seal spell, keeping his focus as Mana covers his back. When Yami is under him, He throws the seal to the demons that are following him. The seal turns into swords of revealing light, slicing into the demons as well as any enemies below. Sputrua flies with a speed not even I have mastered, silver light trail behind her. She picks off the demon dragons that come near her, shattering into speaks of light while Kreinuft follows close behind. She clashes with any demon that falls prey to her talons, screeching with rage. Morningstar and Timaeus battle side by side, Tristan and Tea commanding monsters at their side. Seto and his Blue eyes work in a uniform team, battle and bringing down opponents much bigger than the four dragons. Joey rides Red eyes as REDMD fly close behind, also working in good teamwork.

"Master." I hear, bringing my attention to Eclipso. "Look to the north." I turn my head to the direction of my compass point. What seem like a large flock of birds coming our way… My eyes adjust to the distance, seeing 3 large creatures are among the shadowed flock. I gasp as I recognize the 3 god-monsters.

...

A/n: Thank you, Lilybug65. Those mistakes has been fixed and corrected. I still believe I am overlooking some mistakes but I would deeply appreciated if any readers point out such mistakes so I can correct them and make the story more easier to read. Below is the translation for the spell Atem said.

 _"Naal dii sos, Zu'u gron hei wah fin srin. Ful lingrah ol dii sos bo ko hein sostrah, hei los fustir nol daar himdah."_ **:** With my blood, I bind you to the seal. So long as my blood flows in your veins, you are banished from this world.

Please review! I would love to hear some of your thoughts and comments on this story!


	18. Fall from Grace

A smile comes to my lips before I separate myself from the battle. I fly fast towards the flock, the sun peeking out just long enough to expose the group. I stop as I recognize some of the people riding on large griffins and sphinx. Tears swell down my face as I can't believe what I see. A large smile comes as I fly even faster to the group, dust spreading behind me as I reach the outskirts of the group. I sudden turn to the right, heading for the one person I have always strive to make proud of me. I embrace him, his own smile greeting me as his arms surround me.

"My son…" Father murmurs in my ear as I pull away. My own family surrounds me, looking relieve and happy to finally see me after all these years. I gently land on the griffin my father is riding. Taking a small break to recollect myself. "You've changed greatly. What happened to you?" He asks as worry comes to his features. I look away as I turn away from him to show him my back. Everyone gasps upon seeing me scars.

 _"I will explain when this battle has been won. But how are you here?"_ I ask in return as I turn back around. He points to Ra and Osiris.

"They told us we were needed. That a war is being raged on a world left in darkness and 4 beings are trying to reseal the evil. I am guessing one of them is you." I nod as we draw close to the battle.

 _"Aye. I am the Guardian of North now. I battle alongside my brothers and Sputrua."_ I answer him before I smile at the confused look my father sports. _"You'll meet your new sons, rather it is in battle or after. Just be careful. I don't want to lose you again."_ With that, I dive away. Leaving my father and family with that answer as I pivot on my wings towards Mahado. He is about to land on another dragon as I snatch him out of the air and throw him up, getting a curse from him as I flip around and let him land heavily on my back.

"A bit of warning if you are going to do that next time." He growls as I dive to avoid an explosion.

 _"You don't get much of a heads up in the middle of a battle, Mahad. You have to be prepared for me to grab you if I need you."_ I reply as I turn, bringing my staff around to hit the helm of a black winged warrior. A hollow clang rings in the helm before Mahado shatters him with another dark magic attack. He then pulls up the shield to deflect an incoming arrow.

"What do you need me for?" He asks as I fly backward while a tricky swordsman tries the get a nick between the gaps of my armor.

 _"The one you call Marik. I don't know much about him since I was basically in chains in all the interactions I had with him. How am I to fight an enemy I do not know of?"_ I answer him as I use the length of my staff the impale the swordsman in the throat. Black blood flows as he falls away.

"I only know a little. He is insane beyond belief and he'll use any trick he can to win. Very unpredictable from what I observed in the turns I had with Yami against him. But I also know there is a young boy that resided within him, innocent of any wrong doings of Marik since he was like Ryou. Imprisoned and helpless against his strength and power over him." I dive once more, heading to the ground before pulling out of my dive at the last minute. I throw waves of flames into the battle before pulling away when a demon tries to jump on. Mahado blasts him away.

 _"Who is this young boy?"_ I ask as I hover in the air to regain my breath.

"Malik, My pharaoh. I am your tomb keeper." A voice says I turn to see a fellow Egyptian looking towards me from his perch on the curse of dragon. Sandy blonde hair falls to frame a young face as light lavender eyes look intensely at me. I regard him carefully as Ra fly past in his phoenix form, burning many demons away with his light.

 _"My tomb keeper? I will ask later on that. Tell me what I need to know on Marik before I battle him."_

"Mahado summed him up pretty good. But there is something that could help you. He angers very easily. He then gets sloppy in the blind rage." I smile as my mind falls back to Yami and Yugi.

 _"Something to lead him. I have an idea. Thank you, Malik. And please, call me Atem."_ I fall away, flying towards my brothers.

"What do you have in mind?" Mahado asks.

 _"You'll find out soon."_ I answer him before I reach out mentally to my brothers. _"Yami, Yugi. I require your help on something."_ I can feel attention on me from the back of my mind. _"I need you two to repeat what you did with the swords of revealing light. But I need you two to help bind Marik. I don't know if I can handle him alone."_ I hover in the air, keeping my distance as I watch Marik laugh as he burns and shatters countless monsters before him.

"He has grown stronger from the last time I've seen him. I don't even know I can stand up to him in my present form." Mahado comments as something whispers from deep of my mind. I pale at what I hear.

 _"I…"_ I start before Marik comes after me. I turn on my wings, getting away as I swerve in and out of battles to lose him. He stays hot on my tail before I dive into a flock of Ibis that for some reason are here and attacking anything that comes too near. I can feel an old magic humming in the flock as I come through the bottom. A yell of rage come from above as I steer clear from him. My body starts to ache from the prolonged flight. _"I don't know how much more flying I can handle. My body is already tiring as it is."_ I comment. The winged dragon of Ra suddenly appears in front of me, regarding me closely.

 _ **"Rest your weary wings on me, Nameless Pharaoh. You have already done much with the help of my niece. I can at least give you a brief reprieve."**_ I look at Ra in shock, completely dumbfounded that he is Sputrua's Uncle. He only chuckles as he flies under me and makes me land on his back. **_"Yes, She is my only living family member I have left. I came to her call with what gods I could call upon. Most of the Egyptian gods are here fighting along side you."_** He says as he flies steadily around the battle, leaving shattering demons in his wake.

 ** _"I also answer her call. She was only a little girl when the Darkening came to our old home. She was forced to take over the throne of South from her mother when she died a few days before the Darkening. I had to watch her from afar as I heard your pleas for help from deep of the dark realm. I could not reach you from where I was. None of us could… but we could bring her attention to you. You are, after all, a descendent of the Sun Guardians. Your family escaped Questa alive. How we don't know. But Ligious was not supposed to be the Guardian of North. But there was no other person who could fill in the role."_** Osiris calls over as he falls into stride with Ra. I gawk at him in shock. Mahado forces my mouth close with his hand. I glare at him at his bad timing while Ra and Osiris chuckle at us.

 ** _"Reminds me of Yuldjun and Vulsil. Remember how they could always bicker at one another before laughing like hyenas, Ra?"_** My body trembles at the mention of Yuldjun, making me freeze as Mahado hisses behind me.

 ** _"Maybe we still have them with us…"_** Ra comments back. We look at the two gods in complete confusion. **_"Listen to what Ligious is telling you, Atemu. Mahado is more than you think he is. His true power lies dormant deep within himself and only you can awaken it."_** With that, Ra flips upside down, throwing us off his back. It takes me a minute to get my wings to work, halting our fall while Mahado hangs on tight to my shoulders.

"Could he at least give us a warning before doing that?!" Mahado mutters into my shoulder. I look at him pointedly.

 _"Don't chide at a god. But…"_ I stop myself as the voice from Ligious float in my mind.

"Say it Atem. What is going on?" I close my eyes before I look back at my childhood friend.

 _"Do you trust me? Even with your very essence of your soul and mind?"_ I ask him. He blinks back at me before resolve comes to his eyes.

"I do. But what is that got to do with-"

 _"Hang on tight."_ I take off flying higher than the battle and the gods, towards the sun above the shadowy veil. But something side swipes me from the air before I could breach it. Mahado is knocked off my back as I fall from the flight.

"Atemu!" Mahado's cry snap me out of my daze, making me do an ariel flip to right myself. I look around, trying to find him before dark laughter catches my attention. I look up in horror to see Zorc holding Mahado in his hands. I can see he is in a lot of pain and try to break free of his grip.

 **"Hello again, Atemu. So kind of you to bring Mahado to me. I've been wanting to show you something about him. Something that'll make you realize how clueless you are about your so-called friend."** He says before I see a talon rip across his forehead, red blood running down his face. He screams as Zorc rip his scales off his hand, letting bubbling black blood drip down onto Mahado's face. The screams the come from him freezes me to the spot as I watch him wither in pain. I growl as I start to come towards them, my staff ready with a spell. But Marik gets in the way as He comes hard and fasts into me. I scream as electricity sparks across my skin and scales, my muscles spasming. It goes on for a few seconds before I find myself falling. I can't get my body to work so I could stop my fall. I could only watch helplessly as Zorc and Marik carry off Mahado, now out cold from the pain.

 _"Ma-ha-do…"_ I force past my stiff lips before darkness falls over my eyes...

...

A/N: I am debating to add a lemon to this or not. I am fair warning anyone who does not like lemons that the last chapter, what every number it falls on, is going to be a bonus chapter for the story. It is almost like epilogue. So again, for those who do not like lemons, do not read the last chapter.


	19. Recovery

Cool water splashes onto my dry lips, waking me as it drips into my open mouth. I slowly lick at the water on my lips, trying to get a bit more.

"I think he is coming around." I hear my father say as a cool glass press into my lips and a gentle hand props my head up. I weakly take a few sips, swallowing what is in my mouth as I struggle to get my eyes open. The world is blurry, nothing but swirling colors and vague shapes. The glass press into my lips again, giving a bit more water.

"Give him time, Pharaoh Akhnamkanon. His magic reserves are greatly depleted and his physical strength is gone. The water from my spring may refresh his energy, but it takes a while for it to take root for someone as exhausted as he. He probably needs to eat something too. I'll have Mana bring something up from the kitchens." Sputrua murmurs to him as I feel a hand on my forehead. I moan slightly in relief at the coolness on my skin. "See, the water is starting to get him to come around. Give him a bit more in about 10 minutes. I'm going to go see if any of my ointments has survived the 10,000 years in my lab." I hear footsteps walk away as well as a door closing gently. I slowly blink, my vision starting to focus. The hand let my head be placed back on the pillow.

"My son… Please… talk to me." My eyes shift to the source of the voice, seeing a blurry outline of my father.

"Fa-Fath…" I try to speak… but my voice fails me. Gentle hands massage my shoulders, lighting my skin at the touch.

"It's ok, Atem. I heard you. I am just glad you are reacting now. You had me so worried for the past hundreds of years when I heard nothing of your mission or your friends. I'm just glad to see you are ok…" My vision comes into focus, seeing my father wipe away tears. He then turns and picks up the glass once more, bringing it to my lips. I manage to pull my head up myself, taking big gulps of the water as I finally feel my strength return. I watch my father smile as he takes the now empty glass from me. I lay my head back down, just letting myself rest for the moment. "What happened to you? How did you get those scars?" He asks me. I look away for a moment before licking my lips.

"I was tortured and raped by Zorc and his little friends. A lot of these scars are from a metal tipped whip and heated knives. It was only by the blessing of the gods and Sputrua's help that I manage to get away." I murmur quietly, my throat not quite up for a lot of talking yet. I hear father gasp, making me look back at him. Horror fills his eyes as he looks down at me.

"I'm so sorry, Atem. I should've made sure Osi-" Knocking at the door silence my father. We both turn to the door as it opens and reveals a very worried Yami behind it.

"A-atemu. Akh- Akhnam… I am sorry. I can't really pronounce your name. I know how to speak Egyptian but I am not that fluent in it." Yami says quietly as he shows himself into the room. I just smile as Father looks at Yami in pure disbelief. "Did I disturb you?" Yami asks nervously, not really knowing how to react to my father.

"All is well, my brother." I say, my voice starting to get louder. "Please, sit with us. Keep me company." Yami nods before scooting to the other side of the bed from my father, taking a seat beside me. He glances up at him as his hands fiddle with a wrinkle in the blanket. Father turns his attention back to me. "I guess this is the first time you saw him?" I ask.

"Yes. Now I understand what you meant when you said I had new sons." He answers before looking over to Yami. "What is your name, young one?" Yami looks over at my father, regarding him silently at first.

"Yami. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Akhnam… Shoot. Sorry again." I only chuckle at Yami's attempt to say my father's name. Father must be just as amused as Yami blush slightly.

"It is fine. Since Atemu calls you a brother, just call me Father then. I can believe my name would be troublesome to try and say." Yami blinks before looking to the ground, unsure of how to take it. I tug my father down to whisper in his ear.

"Yami was never born like me and you were. He was born directly from the shadows from what I have gathered about him. Yugi's grandfather had claimed him as his own grandson… but I doubt he had anyone to call as his own father." Father pulls away, looking a bit startled at what I said before looking back at Yami.

"Is that so, Yami?" Yami nods before shivering, making me grab his arm to comfort him for a change.

"Aye… It was Atem that gave me essence to become aware… but I was to die when I was supposed to discover his name. I had come to realize that after the battle came to an end and Atem passed out. I never felt so scared when I watched you fall, Atem." I gasp as I suddenly remember Mahado, sitting up quickly as dread course in my veins.

"Mahado! He was carried off by Marik and Zorc!" I yell as I look at my body. Burns cover a large portion of my body. But I don't feel any pain. I fist my hands as my anger flares. "They are going to pay for putting him through hell!" I growl. Two hands grab my shoulders and push me back onto the bed.

"Not in the shape you are in, Atem. Marik used some kind of poison on you. That is why none of your burns has healed like they should have. You need to rest." Yami retorts. Father looks at Yami in shock as he glares down at me. "We know that Mahado was taken. Ra was the one who saw you get attacked by Marik as Zorc took Mahado. He caught you after you passed out. Gods are dame, Atemu! Must you worry us to sickness!" Now I blink up at Yami, completely surprised by his display of concern and anger. I only look away, shame in my heart for losing Mahado. "Don't blame yourself. You tried to come to his aid. I can see that much. We didn't know Zorc was planning on even taking him. What does he need Mahado for?" I look back at my brother.

"I don't know. But we need to get him back." I reply. "He has a bigger role in this whole thing than even I thought. We just-" I scream as I clutch my chest, burning pain igniting around my heart. Father and Yami hold me down to the bed as the door flies open. Another pair of hands hold me down before the hum of magic fills the air. I release another cry of pain as it climbs up towards my temples. I close my eyes as I try to stop another scream from leaving my lips. One of the hands wraps around my throat, making me fight against it as my hands grab the strong arm. "No! Please! Have mercy!" I cry out as I try to pull the hand off my neck. A voice shushes me in my ear as my body trembles at the pain and fear. The pain dies away as the voice soothingly calm me down, apologizing to me for touching my neck. My hands fall away from the arm, giving in to the will of the man above me. I turn my face away from the warm breath, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Uncle! Release him this instance or I will banish you out of my quarters!" Sputrua yells, snapping me out of my fear. I turn my head to look at the man above me. The most bluest eyes I ever seen stare down worryingly at me. Black hair in many braids falls down to my shoulders as muscles flex under the tan skin. A simple white tunic is all he wears.

"I'm sorry, Atem. I didn't mean to startle you, but I had to close the link between you and Mahado before he could corrupt your soul." He says as he pulls away, releasing my throat. I tremble as I sit up, pulling my knees up and wrapping my arms around them. I close my eyes as I lay my forehead down on my arms.

"Atem…" Yami calls over the link, making me jump. My stress level is over my limit.

"Everyone out!" I yell. I pull my head up but keep my eyes close. "Out! Leave me be!" Many footsteps fade away before the door close. I open my eyes to see I am alone. I pull the pillow from behind me and hug it to my chest. I bury my face unto it and sob, my heart hurting as the emotions I have been able to forget now swamp me where I sit. My soul longs for Mahado, the memory of him causing more pain as I keep remembering he isn't here with me. It is a good while with me deep in my cocoon of silence and sadness before my eyes dry and my sobs quiet. I only nuzzle into the now damp pillow for the comfort I know only Mahado can give me. The door creaks open, but I pay the intruder no mind as I hug the pillow tighter.

"Cousin?" Set's voice calls into the empty air. I only pull my head up far enough to look at him from behind my lashes. "Can I come in?" I only narrow my eyes but give no protest as he creeps into my room and closes the door. He slowly walks to the edge of my bed, sitting down at the foot of the bed to give me space. "Want to talk?" I look away, not sure how to explain things to him. Icy silence fills in between us, but Set seem quite determined to get me to talk as he only sits where he is, looking intently at me. I lick my chap lips as I pull my face from the pillow and set my chin on it.

"How could this happen?" I ask him, my voice a little hoarse. "Why was Mahad taken?" Set only looks sadly at me.

"I don't know. That is the big question around here. Not even Ra and Osiris can answer that." I look at Set.

"What happen after I fainted? How did the battle end?" I ask quietly.

"After Zorc had his hands on Mahado, the army of demons just retreated. Sputrua called to the Duel Monsters to return to Polista. Osiris went after Zorc in his dragon form to try and get Mahado back… but he didn't get to him in time when Zorc slip into the rift and put up his own spell barrier to prevent him from following. But on his way back, he saw something sparkling on the ground… he found this." Set pulls something from under his robe, placing it in his palm. A ring that looks like it was made out of Mahado's old armor shines in his hand, dark purple wrapping around itself as the ends are conjoined. A small topaz sparking between the two ends. I gently pick it up, placing my ring finger into it. It is very loose on my finger. I could twirl it around my finger easily. I could sense Mahado's energy on it as well as a bit of his scent. I smile a little at the ring, my pain easing a little. "Your brothers as you may call them may be able to comfort you… but it is Mahado that gives you your strength and resolve. " I nod as I curl my fingers around the ring.

"The pain from my torment still linger… but I know I could give my heart to Mahad. You know what he did before the battle?" Set give a small smile but shakes his head. "He kissed me. That what got me through the battle. His smile and touch gave me courage. He helped me get to Sputrua in the castle, kept me on track. It is he who pushed me into action against the Dark Lords. I don't want to let him down but how could I when I let him get taken away when he was on my back?" Set only place a hand on my shoulder, making me flinch at the touch.

"Do not tear yourself up, Atem. We'll get him back, I promise. We will make sure he is back by your side. Just hang in there until then, Ok?" I slowly nod as I lean back, resting my shoulders on the headboard.

"I will try to be strong. But I doubt I can handle much without him." My door creeps open once more, making my attention turn to it. A lot of worried eyes look through the doorway at me. "You can come back in but not one word of bickering. My nerves are still raw and it won't take much to push me back." Sputrua is the first to enter, bringing in a small red jar and a pitcher.

"I found an old salve that I always used when I or my brother got burns. It may not work as much since it is so old, but it is better than nothing." She says softly as she sits the pitcher down on the nightstand. A plate clatters as Mana excuse herself through the crowd. My stomach growls as the smell of food past me. A few muffled giggles and chuckles fill the air, easing the tension in the air as I relax against the wall.

"Yami made some kind of special dish for you. He went home and made it especially for you." I give a small smile as I pull the pillow out of my lap and take the plate. I recognize the meal as something I always eat at home. I turn back to the eyes at the door.

"Ok, who is the bladder mouth that spilled the beans?" I ask. Laughter comes from those that is from the modern world as well as those that are some of the gods while anyone in my family only look at me in confusion. A small smile comes to my lips as Set also looks confused.

"Huh?"

"In other words, who talked?" Fingers start to be pointed every which way. I only widen my smile before starting to eat. Everyone then starts to file in, trying to be slow and silent in my presence. "Don't act like you are walking around a wild animal. I am fine for now. Please, enjoy each other's company and get to know one another. I have a feeling all of you will be seeing more of each other than you think." The room turns into noisy conversations. The large group fitting very well in the huge room Sputrua put me in. I am surprised to see Grandpa here, but I am not so surprised he manages to pin my father away from the rest. Isis talks to Malik and someone I could mistake for Shada. The marks on his face if different, though. Yami and Yugi are sitting on the floor, Joey and Seto talking to them. Mana playfully jests at Sputrua, who gives her a playful glare as the man from earlier only laughs. There is another that stands in the corner, watching over the group while Tristan and Tea inquire about something from Eclipso. I look around the room, happy to see the mix of old and new family and friends. But it just isn't the same without Mahado putting his two cents into something or silently listen to everyone, a knowing smile on his face. The ring pulses in my hand, reminding me that a part of him is still here with me. I nudge Set with my foot, stealing his attentive gaze from Joey.

"Do you have a chain or something of the like? This ring is too big for my fingers and I don't want to lose it." Set searches through his robes before shaking his head.

"I'll ask around the room." I nod as he stands and goes to each person, inquiring about a chain as I eat and watch him. When he comes to Yami and Yugi, it takes him a minute to ask. But then Yami start to fiddle with something around his neck, pulling a necklace from under his shirt with a silver pendant on it. He takes it off his neck before giving it to Set, saying something I couldn't hear over the noise. Set nods as he places the necklace into his hand before coming back over to me. "Yami said to give this to you. It is rightfully yours anyway." He pulls up the necklace, showing a small cartouche with hieroglyphs in it. I pull it off Set's fingers to expect it closer. I gasp as I recognize the necklace from that memory shard, my name etched into metal. I turn back to my brothers, seeing that their little group is also looking back at me.

"Thank you." I simply send over the link. The two of them smile before pulling Joey and Seto back into their previous conversation. I undo the clasp and slip the ring onto the slender chain before placing it on my neck. The ring falls almost protectively over the cartouche, reminding me of Mahado's protectiveness over me. I smile before I place my now empty plate on the bed beside me. I sit cross-legged after I kick the blankets off, seeing a lot of the burns are now healed.

"Atem…" Set starts, making me turn to him.

"Hmm?" I hum.

"What is the name of the blonde man beside my reincarnation?" An amused smile comes to my lips as I turn to Joey and Seto.

"Your look alike is named Seto and the young man is called Joey. He's a fiery one, Set. Do you think you can tame his strong will?" I say before turning back to him. Set gets a determined look in his eyes.

"I just want to talk to him." He replies as he looks back at me.

"Yeah, sure. And I'm the Queen of England." Yami and Yugi laugh hard my way as Set look about as confused as a mouse lost in a maze. "I should say I'm the King of Rome." I repeat myself. Set glares at me as a heavy blush crosses his cheeks. The two mystery men in the corner chuckles as Sputrua gaze on amusedly from her perch on a bookshelf.

"Go on, Set. Go talk to your little-"

"One more word from you and I will pour that pitcher over your head!" I wisely close my mouth as the room falls into laughter. Set leaves my side, fuming as he goes towards a snickering Joey. I watch bemused after my cousin before the two men come over and sit beside me.

"Again, I am sorry about earlier." The one with blue says. I expect the other. Green eyes watch intently, his angler face a stoic mask while scars crisscross across his skin. I take a guess who he is.

"Osiris." I greet him. A small smile come before he nods his head. I turn to the other man. "Ra." Ra nods his head to me.

"Very inquisitive, Guardian of North." He comments. I give a smile of my own. My fingers absentmindedly rub against the cartouche and ring, making them ring against one another.

"What was going on that you had to grab my throat?" I ask. Ra eyes darken.

"Mahado. He… Zorc did something to him. Corrupted him from what we can gather. Mahado was trying to do the same thing to your soul through the link you two now share between your souls." I raise only perk an eyebrow at him.

"What link?" Ra and Osiris look away.

"We knew of two men that were Guardians of West and North. They always bicker and banter at each other but they always look after each other when push comes to shove. They shared a soul link that goes farther than that of what you share with your brothers… They knew of each other creation names." I look at them is disbelief.

"They would have to be so open that they would almost be on the verge of fusing together." I say. Ra and Osiris look back with knowing smiles.

"We know of that too. But the only reason they are able to pull off such a feat is because of what their souls were made of. Yuldjun was pure sunlight as Vulsil was pure darkness. Those two forces never mix. Even if the did, they separate like vinegar and oil. So really, they couldn't fuse even if they want to." Osiris answers. I hiss at the name of Yuldjun once more, my body trembling to the core.

"Is that why my body reacts to that name? It is the creation name of me?"

"Part of it, Yes. Just as Vulsil is part of Mahado's creation name. Your body only trembles at the part. But if someone knew of your whole name and are linked to you, they could have complete control over you. That is why we bury each name of every mortal in our sectors deep into their souls as well as hide our own. It is a dangerous gamble to take. But it is also the deepest act of trust you can give to someone." I nod in understanding as I ponder about Mahado, remembering every little detail I can. I mutter something under my breath, a simple name in the tongue of this world. The ring jumps at the mention of it, startling me at the sudden movement.

"What did you do?" Ra asks as I stroke the ring. I smile as I look up at him.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."


	20. To Trick Insanity

I wipe off the extra ointment Sputrua has put on my remaining burns, getting them to heal fully before I could be able to stand. I walk out into the halls of the temple, finding the halls echoing with voices and laughter. I could feel the pressure of life once more in these halls, filling in the missing part that I notice before. I walk through that halls, finding different Monsters talking and laughing with one another. I smile as the ring and cartouche click every time I take a step. I make my way towards Sputrua's study, wanting to ask her and Ra something. I knock on the door, waiting a moment before a voice calls out to me from the chaotic sounds emitting from behind the door.

"Come on in!" I open the door to find Sputrua and Yugi working on something on the far side of the room. Ra and Yami are at the desk, looking over some books and charts. Everyone looks up to see it is me. I close the door with my foot, letting it close with a loud thud.

"Something wrong?" Yugi asks from his spot by Sputrua before placing a small blue flower into the bubbling kettle.

"I just wanted to ask Sputrua and Ra something." I say. Sputrua and Ra look at each other before coming my way.

"Yugi, don't forget to add the lily snaps." Sputrua comments as Ra stands up.

"Yami, I agree if we can lead them to the canyon, we could have a better chance to pin him down." He says before turning to me. Yami nods before pulling a book over the chart. We go out into the hall.

"What's going on?" Sputrua asks as Ra close the door.

"I was wondering if I could use one of your arrows from the quiver." Sputrua blinks.

"You mean one of the few physical arrows for my bow? Why?"

"I have my reasons. Ra, I need a feather from your phoenix form." Ra tilts his head at my request.

"You have something planned. What are you doing?"

"I have a very hazardous plan. But I need an arrow and a feather from the two of you." Sputrua and Ra look at each other before disappearing, leaving me to blink at the empty air. I sigh before leaning up against the wall, thinking over my plan once more. If what Ra said about Mahado being corrupted by Zorc… I shudder as my imagination shows versions of him as demons or as insane as and cruel as Afkida and Marik. The ring moves on its own, swaying back and forth slightly to comfort me. My hand goes to it, rubbing it as I pull myself out of my thoughts. I need to contend with Marik and get him out of the way before I can get to Mahado. I open the door back into the study, gaining Yami and Yugi's attention. "Yami, can I borrow a map for a quick moment?" I ask him. He blinks before his hands move books and charts around, teasing a big piece of paper from the bottom of the stack. He brings it over to me and hands it to me. I glance over it quickly. My eyes are drawn to a small desert area, maybe 20 miles east of here. A lake runs along the southern edge of the desert with a deep forest to the north. A single river flows through it, a thin line of green. I'll have to scout it to see if it is still there… but it could be the perfect stage…

"Atem?" A voice says behind me, making my hands rumple the map in my fright.

I turn quickly to see Sputrua and Ra. I sigh in relief before trying to smooth out the old map. "Sorry." Sputrua says as I hand the map back to Yami.

"Thank you, Yami." I say as I hand him back the map. He looks at me suspiciously before walking back to the desk. I close the door before looking at Ra and Sputrua. They hand me one tarnished silver arrow and a flaming feather. I smile as I carefully hold them.

"Thank you." I say before I walk away quickly. I head back into the bedroom, starting to prepare to put my plan into action.

…

Night falls heavily over Polista, drowning it in darkness. I pack a small leather bag with a few things, trying to be quiet since my brothers are sleeping next door. I'm glad that Sputrua put me in a bedroom with a small balcony, making it so much easier to sneak away. I place the bag over my shoulder, holding it in away so my wings could be out. I tuck one wing inside the leather loop so it rests in between my wings. I wear the top have of my armor, only wearing a short kilt. I carefully creep out onto the balcony, making sure my talons don't chime on anything. I jump over the railing, plummeting for a minute before I am sure my family can't hear me and I open my wings. I fly eastward, knowing I have a long flight ahead of me. My sword hangs from my hip, deciding the staff is too much for trying to sneak out of the temple. I fly higher to stay out of the torchlight at the walls, warrior, and archers patrolling the walls even at this late hour. But as I pass them, I dive until I am just above the ground, trying to avoid the dragons the patrol the air above. It is a shaky 10 minutes before I know I am well away from Polista before I gain height once more, keeping my pace moderate so I can return before the darkened sun rises. My necklace chimes faintly in the wind as my eyes adjust to the darkness. I keep my senses on high alert, staying very observant of my surroundings. I move side to side, just enjoying the feeling of flying without too much worry. I stop and land around midnight, eating a small meal and sipping at a thermos full of water from Sputrua's spring I had to sneak away from her study during dinner. I double check my bag to make sure I have everything still before tucking away what food I have left and the water. I unfurl my wings and take off, noting that the terrain is getting very sandy and a little bit windy. I shiver at the cold for a moment before returning my attention to my objective. I fly for a good half and hour before I could finally see the river shimmering in what light the moon can provide. I land on the outskirts of old marshes, long dead. I shift back into my human form and place the bag on the damp ground. I pull out the arrow and feather, placing the tip of the arrow on the flaming feather to heat up. I then pull out incense and light it by the same feather. I place them to the four compass point, chanting lowly under my breath in Egyptian. I then pick up the feather and glowing hot tip arrow and place it in the middle. Picking up the arrow from the feather, I start to draw a seal on the ground, still chanting lowly. The arrow hiss as the cool ground rub against it. When the glow is almost gone, I place the arrow back in the flames, letting it heat up again before continuing on. It takes an hour and a half to finish the elaborate seal, sealing it by place the arrow tip first into the feather, pinning it to the ground. The seal glows faintly as I give my magic and power to it, laying my own trap on the ground. The arrow and feather sink into the ground, the seal vanishing from view. But I can still sense it very well. I pull out my sword and stab it into the ground where the feather and arrow sank, marking where the seal is before I pick up my bag. I transform back into my dragon form, taking off back towards the Polista. It was a pain trying to sneak back into Polista since it was starting to lighten up, but I land back on my balcony just before sunrise. I only transform and throw my bag into a chair before collapsing onto my bed, falling asleep for what seems like a moment before I have a glass of water thrown in my face.

"Holy hell!" I yell as I sit up, wiping my face free of water. I open my eyes to see Father looking down at me with an amuse smile, the offending empty glass in his hand.

"Good morning, Atem. Or should I say good afternoon." I blink at him, still a little half asleep.

"What time?" I ask before yawning.

"Almost 3. Had a rough night?" I nod.

"Yeah, was up most of the night. Finally crashed around sunrise."

"I see. Did you go somewhere? I found a bag with some half-eaten bread and a bottle of water here when I came up to wake you as well as you having your scabbard and armor on. I become fully awake as I realize my mistakes.

"Since I couldn't sleep, I decided to patrol instead. Might as well keep myself busy then stew in my thoughts." I lie, keeping voice neutral as I look at my father straight in the eye. I can see he is considering my words very carefully.

"I guess that would explain the armor but why the food?" I merely shrugged.

"You don't know how much energy it takes to maintain the Compass Seal and any forms we are in. So I took a meal with me to keep my strength up." I lie again, hating myself that I am lying to my own father. He smiles before coming over, ruffling my hair.

"Come on. Set is requesting for you in the gardens." I nod as I stand, starting to take my armor off when bells start to ring loudly. I stiffened in alarm before I go out onto my balcony once more, seeing the dark clouds rolling in from the west. I growl before I come back in, strapping my upper armor back on before moving to place my lower armor. I curse as I hop on one leg to get it on in my hurry. Father disappears around my door, his quick footsteps fading down the hall. I get my armor in place before grabbing my staff, transforming back into my dragon form. I take off as dark lightning fires from the clouds, surging forward toward the wall. Sputrua and my brothers join me, also in their battle armor.

 _"I can sense a powerful dark presence. I think it might be Mahado. Atem, steel your heart. This isn't your love that we are fighting."_ Sputrua says as I turn back to her. I can feel a little bit of heat on my cheeks but I let her little comment slide.

 _"Leave Marik to me. I have a little surprise laid out for him."_ I can see my brother are about to object but Sputrua silences them.

 _"Very well, Atem. I know of your late night activities last night. You weren't paying attention enough to notice you were being followed."_ I nod, not putting it past her to be able to follow me since I did travel in her domain. I turn and head towards the rolling clouds, trying to find that damn bastard from the many forms. As I get past the walls, a purple lightning almost hits me. I manage to veer out of its path at the last minute. Dark laughter fills the air. I stop and hover, looking for the source.

 _"Up here, Atemu."_ A voice sneers. I look up and gasp as I see Mahado looking down at me. His body has been changed to something similar to mine, but fins peak out from his almost black hair as dark scales cover his body. Sharp fangs, almost as that of a vampire, shimmer from his mouth as his eyes are blood red, shining with insanity and lust. Black talons cover his fingers as a hand grips a wicked black staff, made out of blood droplets and bones. His tail sway behind him with wicked looking barbs at the end. I could smell the poison dripping off them. His scent has changed to that of rotting flesh and fresh blood, vastly different than the one I know.

 _"What did they do to you?"_ I ask him, keeping my distance. Mahado only laughs.

 _"They showed me my true power. To think I spent all these years protecting a weak, pathetic Pharaoh like you when I could have just given myself to my darkness and have this power! You held me back, Atemu. And now you are going to die."_ He points his staff at me, sickly red light glowing from the ruby jewel. Sputrua intervenes before he could fire the spell, tackling head-on into his chest. She flings him away from us, pulling back her bow and shoot an energy arrow at him.

 _"I got Mahado. Get Marik."_ She orders. I nod, my heart hurting at the thought of her hurting Mahado… but I know I have my own goals. I veer away as red light fires, dark energy crackling in the air. I stop myself from looking back as I search for Marik. I spot him beside Zorc, watching with glee the battle raging below us. I pull a pebble I had in my upper armor out, enchanting with a fire spell before I take careful aim. I throw it with all my might, hitting Marik in the head. His head whips to the side with a loud crack, singed hair coming to me. He snarls as he looks straight me, anger blazing his eyes. I take a leaf out of Joey's book.

 _"Hey, Marik! You're so fucking weak you need Zorc to protect your ass!"_ I taunt him, riling him up even more. _"You think you're so high and mighty and yet you resort to turning Mahado against me. Real classy and original, Asshole! Of course, you can show me how badass you are by coming and fighting me man to man! Or are you too scared of a little whore slave like me?"_ I doubt even Zorc could control him after he lets out a screech of rage and comes after me. I turn on my wings and book it, heading back east to the desert and to my seal. I flip around so I am flying backward, making sure Marik stays focused on me. "Your mother was a harmless garden snake and your father a cockroach!" I retort back at him, getting another yell of rage at me before curses come flying back at me.

"When I get my fucking hands on you, I'm going to beat you black and blue and turn you into my personal slave, Jackass!" He calls back.

 _"I would like to see you try! Or are you not smart enough to try and catch a poor pathetic little slave like me?"_ I turn back, bringing up more speed as I avoid a spell. I dodge a few more before the river comes back into view. My sword gleams in the sand, shining as a beacon. I land hastily beside it before pulling it out of the sand, turning around to parry a blow from Marik. He lands on the ground in front of me as he manages to trip me off my feet. He places his sword to my neck, pressing hard enough to make my blood run down my neck.

"Any last words?" He asks smugly. I only smirk.

 _"Yeah. You're a fucking moron."_ I say as a drop of blood hits the sand. The seal blaze to life under us, making Marik take a step back.

"What the…?" He questions as I stand.

 _"An old trick Mahado taught me. Why try to fight an enemy with all their power when you can steal it from them?"_ I say as dark magic is drained off his skin, drenching the golden light to black. The arrow and feather rise from the ground, absorbing Marik's dark power. The arrow turns to a shimmering black as the gold flames of the feather burn brighter. Marik howls in anger as he falls to his knees, weaken considerably. He glares up at me as the last of the black runs out of his arms, the seal dimming away as the feather binds with the arrow to trap the power in it. I pick it up, putting it in my sash before laying my sword against Marik's throat.

"Zorc will make you pay for this. He'll make Mahado feel his anger. Do you really want to do that to your so call friend? Torture him as you fight against us?" He questions me. I growl before I stab him in the chest with my talons. He yells out in pain.

 _"You brought this upon yourself when you laid your hands on me then Mahado. I will make sure you feel every ounce of pain you put me, Mahado, and the rest of Questa through. But for now, I banish you to behind the seal."_ I pull my talons out, making Marik yell out a curse. I then stab him in the back with my staff, letting my blood from my neck to touch the wound. _"Zu'u kolost nid aaz wah den wo drun faaz au wah othe. Zu'u fustir hei wah unslaad yevul undin fin srin."_ Marik shatters into shards like Afkida before him, falling to the ground before starting to flow towards the Compass seal. My body trembles before I collapse to the ground, hollow on the inside. I lean up against my staff, feeling a faint hum of Mahado's magic in the metal. A talon moves to the necklace, seeking comfort from the ring once more. _"Hold on just a bit more, Mahad. Then I will show you your real power. Darkness needs light to exist. Without it, nothing is created or destroyed. I only need to get close to you."_ I say before I mutter the 3 words under my breath, making the ring jump against my talon. I look back at the rolling clouds when a large clap of thunder echoes to me. I stand and unfurl my wings, sheathing my sword before taking off back to the battle grounds. _"Be strong, Mahado. For the both of us."_

A/N: Lilybug65, I am grateful for your comments and feed back. I am glad you are enjoying the story immensely. As for the description parts, I will look over them and change them accordingly. As for your question as to why I can put up 2-3 chapter in a few days, It is because I find myself with a bit of time on my hands... but I also use my phone a lot to write my chapters. Google docs is a very handy app. But I do hope you keep reviewing. I love to hear from you. As for the rest of my readers. I would appreciate from you as well. here is the next translation for you for the spell. Oh, and that reminds me. Skyrim, Lilybug.

"Zu'u kolost nid aaz wah den wo drun faaz au wah othe. Zu'u fustir hei wah unslaad yevul undin fin srin." :I hold no mercy to those who bring pain onto others. I banish you to unending torment behind the seal.


	21. Reunited

I throw up a ward spell to protect me and Yami from a blast from Mahado. He chuckles at us while twirling his staff in one hand.

 _"About time you joined us again, Atem. Me and Yami here was having a great discussion about poison before you showed up."_ I turn to Yami to see 3 angry scratches on his side, pus oozing out of it all ready as Yami struggles to stay in the air. His talons cover his wound from my sight.

 _"I'm fine, Atem. I just need to tune it-"_

 _"No, Yami. You are injured. Go back to the temple. Have Yugi look at it. I got Mahado."_ Yami looks at me before hissing in pain. He nods before turning away, gliding back to the temple. I turn my attention back to Mahado, allowing the ward to flicker out. _"Just you and me, Mahado. Do you want to tango with me?"_ I ask him as my staff glows with my own spell. Mahado only laughs.

" _I'll indulge you in your request. But It will end when one of us is dead."_ He replies, the sickly red covering his own body. Gold surrounds me as I inch forward. Mahado surge forward, his spell releasing from his staff. I release my spell as well, the two streaks of energy exploding on contact and fill the air with smoke. Mahado flash through it, bringing his staff down on mine. I raise mine to block the attack, pushing up against the bones to keep it away. I flick of movement catch my attention before I stop using my wings, falling as his tail streaks across the space I was just hovering. I dodge an arch of black energy once more before I could hover under him. He crackles with laughter as I carefully wipe a drop of his poison away with my scaled tail from my shoulder.

 _"Not going to hurt me, Little king? A shame really. You are not going to survive if you keep staying your blade and hand."_ I growl up at him, already realizing that fact since my body is holding back on instinct. I then make the next move, throwing my staff at him with a spell charged in the jewel. He knocks away before the spell goes off, spilling a foul smelling smoke in his face. He coughs as I press forward, unsheathing my sword. I slice him from hip to shoulder, spilling the black blood bubbling under his skin. He snarls as his tail comes at me once again. I throw up my arm, his barbs catching on my scales. I quickly grab it before I stab him with his own barbs, pushing it deep into his chest. _"Why you little runt!"_ He growls before I have his hand at my throat. My own tail slash at him, catching him across his face. He snarls as he releases me, pressing the back of his hand across his face to stop the bleeding. I break away, getting some space between us. I slice my own skin, making my own blood swell onto it.

 _"Hey, Mahado!"_ I yell at him, making his hand move from his temple to glare at me. I attack once more, using my sword to catch his barbs as I push my bleeding hand against his cut, our blood clashing. It feels like a wall being knocked down between us, I could sense his seething hatred of me and my brothers in his heart. He growls as I use my legs to kick him away. It takes him a minute to get his wings working before we both hover. Flames dance across my skin where my blood meets it as well as on my sword. Mahado heals himself before he points his staff at me, the jewel on his staff glowing darkly.

 _"You little cunt. Any last words before I strip you of your soul?"_ He sneers. I only let a small smile come to my lips.

 _"Not if I have a say in it, Vulsil Kruziik Suvulaan."_ Mahado's whole body spasms, making him drop his staff. His eyes stare wide at me as I let my magic settle.

 _"What did you call me?"_ He asks, his voice dripping with venom and hate. I harden my heart, reminding myself this is not the real Mahado talking.

 _"Vulsil Kruziik Suvulaan. Your creation name."_ I answer him as I draw closer to him. His tail rises to strike me down. _"You will not attack me, Vulsil Kruziik Suvulaan. I forbid it."_ His body trembles as he fights to move, but his tail lowers itself as I hover right in front of him. "Vulsil Kruziik suvulaan, You will only answer to me. You are to follow me. Do not attack anyone from my side." I command. Mahado glares at me before I turn away from him. I lead him away, making sure he is following me. He stalls at first… but his body then reluctantly follows after me, his mouth twisted in a snarl as he fights against me. I lead him through the battlefield, keeping away from any fight back towards the temple. Sputrua approaches us, her bow ready with an arrow. _"Sputrua, no. I have complete control over him. Just keep Zorc busy."_ Sputrua only lowers her bow, looking at Mahado in suspicion. _"Vulsil Kruziik Suvulaan, land,"_ I say as I turn to him. He clutches his jaw but his body lowers itself to the building below us. I turn back to Sputrua, who looks very surprised.

 _"You figured out his creation name. How?"_ She asks as she dives down to only a few inches from his face. He snarls at her but that is as far as he goes.

 _"I just did."_ I answer her before turning my attention back to Mahado. _"Vulsil Kruziik Suvulaan, follow me."_ Mahado takes off after me, following me back to the temple. I land on a random balcony, shifting back into my human form. Mahado lands behind me with a heavy thud.

 _"What are you going to do with me? Make me your slave? Your little bitch?"_ He growls as I turn to him. I throw off my upper armor, exposing my chest.

"Quite the opposite. I'm going to set you right." I say before I lunge at him, biting into his throat. He screams as blood fills my mouth, tasting downright nasty to me. Mahado bits me on my own neck, snarling as his sharp talons ripping into my back. I close my eyes as I endure the pain, releasing my fear to Mahado. I let all my secrets and thoughts and memories go to him. My dreams, my wants, my desires. I rip away and tear down every wall and ward I have, exposing my naked soul to him. The snarling quiets down as I sense a shift in him. The darkness I feel around my heart is fading away. I let loose every emotion I have, letting everything go to him. The taste of the blood pouring into my mouth changes, becoming a sweet wine with something tart and sweet. Blackberries. The old scent comes back, letting relief to flood back into my body. The talons shift on my back, gently cradling me to a warm chest. Bewilderment and fear touch my mind as I can feel Mahado's soul. Rough like sand, but gentle and cool to the touch. Wings wrap themselves around me as a strong heartbeat pulse in time with my own. I pull away from the slowly healing neck, light headed and dizzy. The mouth on my neck pulls away too, carefully licking my wound close. Shy lips kiss my jawline, leading down to my lips. Power zips between us as our blood touch, making us both jump at the strong link that forms between us. I slowly open my eyes to see violet and gold-rimmed eyes looking down at me, worry shining deep in the intoxicating swirls. I pull away, taking another look at Mahado. His hair has returned to the original coloring, but a few gold strands twinkle in it as well. The scales have become a medium violet, a gold hue shining over it in certain lighting. His fangs have redraw into his mouth, his top k9s being just long enough to touch his bottom teeth. Gold blood drips off his lips as he stares down in horror at me.

 _"Atemu?!"_ He remarks before guiding both of us the ground. I weakly hold his biceps in my hands for leverage.

"Vulsil Kruziik Suvulaan." I whisper, making him tremble violently.

 _"That name… it makes even my soul to shiver. What is it?"_ I smile as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"The name that is was your when you first born. The name your very being hums with. The name that brought you back to me." I answer him. He blinks at me before smiling.

 _"Yuldjun Ediin Fil."_ He whispers back. My whole body tense, my very soul quivering at the name. My breath leaves my lungs in a gasp as every cell in my body shudders. Mahado runs his talons across my back, holding me close. My strength slowly returns to me, allowing me to tighten my grip around Mahado's shoulders. His smile fades. _"What happened to me? I can't remember much after I passed out."_ I only let my memories flow in his head, a little too tired to even try to explain. I watch tears flow down his cheeks before he pulls me deeper, nuzzling his face into my hair. _"I'm so sorry that I worried you and hurt Yami so bad. I had no control over myself. The darkness twisted my thoughts and urged me to do things I never wanted to do. Please Atem, I beg for your forgiveness._ " I stroke one of his fins in his hair, making him shudder under my touch.

"All is well, Mahado. Just promise me you won't leave me again. It was hard to be without you." Mahado nods.

 _"I promise, Atemu. I promise wholeheartedly that I won't ever leave your side. Not when I can do something about it."_ Our chests pressed together, the ring and cartouche digging into my skin. Mahado pulls away, looking down to the necklace. _"That ring… I was having that made for you out of a scrap of my helm. How did you get it?"_

"Osiris found it on his way back to the temple after trying to catch up to Zorc. He didn't get to you in time before Zorc put a seal over the rift. I had it on since I was given it." I say quietly, chuckling. "It's a little too big for my fingers, though, so I put it on with my cartouche." I touch our foreheads together, happiness sparkling in my heart. Mahado smiles before holding me as close as he could. I nuzzle into his neck as I fall asleep in his arms

…

I wake up groggily to my body being carried, gentle talons holding me carefully to a chest. I open my eyes to see Mahado walking through the halls, shame in his eyes every time his eyes catches another. I can sense a bit of tension in the air.

"Let me down, Mahado." I say. Mahado stops and carefully place me on my feet. I sway for a moment as I get my bearing before glaring at the group of monsters that look away quickly. "Beat it." I growl. The group make itself scarce after that. I look back to him as he looks away from me. "Where were you going before I awoke?" I ask him softly.

 _"Was trying to find Yami. I wanted to make sure he was ok after I hit him with my barbs."_ I smile before calling out to Yugi over the link. I can feel his attention turn to me.

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Where are you and Yami at? I got a worried friend here wanting to see you guys."_ I can see Mahado turns back, a small smile on his lips.

 _"Know where Sputrua's study is? Go past it and take a left at the first corridor. Head down 2 halls before hanging a right at the third. Fourth door on your left."_ Yugi turns away from me. I look back at Mahado before lacing our hands together. His talons dig into my skin a little but I don't mind. I lead him silently through the hall, glaring away any Duel Monsters that dare looks our way. Upon coming up to the fourth door, it burst open and Yugi comes out with a fully charged spell on his staff. I quickly react, throwing the staff up as it shoots the spell, making it hit the ceiling as I pin Yugi to the wall.

"Easy, easy. Mahado is back to his senses. I know he is. Even if he isn't I have complete control over him. I promise." I remark. Yugi turn his eyes to Mahado, doing a glance over at him before relaxing. I let him go before going back to Mahado, who is stiff and looking away. I bring my hand to his cheek and tilt his face towards me. Tears gentle fall from his eyes as his chest shaking with suppressed sobs. "It's ok. Come on." I tug on his arm, guiding him past Yugi and into the room. Yami is propped up against some pillows, sweat glistening off his skin as his ruby eyes watch us warily from his spot in the bed. Mahado bows to Yami when we reach his side, refusing to look at him straight in the eye.

 _"I beg forgiveness, Yami. I never meant to hurt you or anyone else. I couldn't control myself. I am deeply humiliated by my actions and don't deserve your kindness. I will pay any punishment for laying a hand on your body and betraying your trust."_ He remarks, I look at my ill brother, seeing he is considering his words very carefully. He then just weakly smiles and places his hand on Mahado's shoulders. Mahado stiffens but makes no move.

"Just give Yugi a bit of you poison so can form an antidote. I understand you were not of yourself. No need to burden yourself with guilt when we should be focusing on sealing Zorc. He retreated when he learned Atem go through to you. He seems pretty pissed off at losing you and Marik. Which reminds me, how in hell were you able to seal him all by yourself?" Yami questions me as Mahado looks up at him finally. He then turns to me as I chuckle.

"A well-placed sealing spell and his temper. Nothing major." I say as I pull out the dark arrow. "This arrow contain a vast amount of his power. Ra's feather is keeping it sealed in it. I guess you can say this is the ancient version of a really powerful motivala cocktail." I explain as I let my memories of last night to now play in their heads. Yami and Yugi howl with laughter while Mahado smiles. He gets to his feet before hugging me.

"Ow, ow, ow. Hurts too much to laugh." Yami wheezes as he holds his injured side. Yugi comes over and removes the blanket and his hand. He pulls away the bandage to show the wound is getting worse, pus sticking to his skin and it reek like death. Mahado's eyes widen at the look at it before I feel shame in his soul.

 _"Yugi, here. Please take my poison and find something to cure Yami."_ Mahado says as he pulls his tail towards him. Yugi nods before grabbing an empty vial from a nearby table, carefully coaxing a few drops of the clear poison into it before sealing it. He scurries away with, probably back to Sputrua's lab. Mahado moves to the other side of the bed, probing at the oozing wound. "So much damage I caused… it will probably leave scars when it heals. We just need to cure the poison before it does any more damage." Mahado bites his lower lip, guilt once again in his heart. Violet blood drips down his chin, a few drops landing on the wound as Mahado hiss in pain. The wound immediately looks a lot better, the angry red receding as the pus lessens. Yami gives a sigh of relief while Mahado and I look at each other before Mahado slices his palm open, applying a thick layer of his blood over the wound. Yami trembles a little under the treatment as the angry red disappears altogether and only black blood swells out of the cuts before a black scab covers the wound. Yami fully relaxes against the pillows before looking up at Mahado.

"Thank you. I feel a lot better." Yami thanks Mahado, who smiles graciously at him. I smile before I gently coax Mahado towards the door, taking my cue that Yami would like some rest. I quietly close the door to the room, leaving just me and Mahado out in the hall.

 _"So my own blood cures my poison. A little strange and ironic, but I am glad Yami is feeling better and I could reverse the damage I done."_ He comments as I lead us away. I only glance at him over my shoulder, still seeing the sadness in his eyes as well as feel it. I turn around briskly, making Mahado to bump into me. I hold his face and make him look straight at me.

"Do not blame yourself. I don't know how I am going to put that in your thick head but all of us knew you were not of yourself. Please, for my sake, do not worry yourself about what you did when you were under Zorc's control. Instead, focus on the mission. Marik and Afkida are sealed. That only leaves Zorc himself. When we seal him, all our worries will be done and we can move on. You had been my strength even before you found me on the cliffs. You were on my mind when I was escaping and climbing that damn rift. It is you and Mana that healed me, but mostly you. Now let me become your strength and resolve. Focus only on me, not the darkness or your guilt, but me." I steal a kiss from him, ignoring his fangs as they dig into my bottom lip. He slowly pulls me against his chest, being mindful of his talons. We pull away, a thin trail of saliva connecting us.

 _"Very well."_ He whispers. I smile before Mahado lay claim to my lips again.


	22. Lore and Power

Mahado rests his head on my lap, sleeping deeply with his body curled up around me. I absentmindedly stroke his hair as I read through the lore book of the first Guardians as well as Ligi's journal. Studying the seal spell they used to banish Zorc the first time, the words become a little hard to read seeing as they're in a more ancient language than Questian.

Scratching my cheek as I peer down at Mahado, his features remain peaceful as he slumbers. I smile before I look back at the book, the language easier to read ever since I began speaking it.

I read how one of the creatures of darkness betrayed Zorc and help the sun seal him away, the only demon to escape the wrath of the Guardians, and how his soul merged with the soul of the Sun Guardian to release the full power of light and dark.

I rub my eye as the the flowing script blurs, making it hard to read any more than I already have. Quietly I close the books and put them on my nightstand, yawning to myself as I look at how late it's gotten.

Mahado snorts, making me jump as he mutters something under his breath before nuzzling into my stomach as he settles down. I smile before I try to figure out how to move out of his strong embrace so I can lay down and sleep myself. I gently try to push his head off my lap but his nose scrunches up as he forces himself deeper onto my lap. Talons grip the fabric of my kilt tightly, stopping me from moving my legs. I curse under my breath before I lean back against his wing, leaning my head against two bony fingers.

I decide to just keep stroking his hair as I close my eyes.

I don't remember falling asleep, but someone wakes me by licking my cheek.

"Hm?" I hum as I nuzzle into my warm pillow.

" _Can I get up? My tail is half asleep."_ I open my eyes to see morning has come to my room. I pull my head up to see a bemused Mahado looking up at me. His hair's a mess as one of his fins was covered by the messy locks in his sleep. I find the sight quite cute considering I never seen Mahado with messy hair before.

"Sorry, sure." I say as I sit up, letting Mahado move out from behind me. He jumps down onto the floor before stretching out lazily across the floor boards. I smile before returning to my studying, picking up the lore book once more and placing it in my lap. I reread the passage before turning the page, gasping when I see a drawing of the four first Guardians.

A sun dragon in the north, a strange white bird in the east, a winged black snake in the west, and a silver spirit looking across of a siren and a fairy. There is a body of the mermaid with wings as well.

There is another dragon that hovers near the Sun dragon, one with fins on the sides of the head. I blink before I look at Mahado, who is trying to straighten his hair.

" _Talons have their uses, though trying to use them to brush knots out of hair is not one of them,"_ he muses as he turns back to me. His smile disappears when he looks at me. " _Something wrong?"_

"O-oh, n-no. Just came across something," I answer him as I turn back down to my book.

" _Oh?"_ Mahado climbs back on the bed before I have a chance to close the book, gasping as he looks at the page. " _Is that..?"_

"I'm not sure, Mahado. The similarities are astounding, but I'm not sure," I comment. We look at each other as if perhaps the other might have the answer. I turn back to the book, reading the last few lines on the page. "The first Guardians were actually the last of their kind. The Sun Dragon of the Agkol Desert, the white Phoenix of Sotein Island, the Wing Naga of the Vedvul Caverns, and the Water Spirit of Zilfiilah Lake. They all came together to rid the evil that devastated their people, and lost most of their power after creating the Compass seal before they were forced into new forms. Their bodies became partially human after that."

Mahado hums as he curls around me while I translate the text for him.

" _What about the other dragon beside the sun dragon?"_ Mahado asks. I turn to him.

"He was a demon that betrayed Zorc and helped the Guardians seal him away. I don't know how, as the book doesn't elaborate, but the two dragons could briefly fuse their souls together. I guess they got bonded together."

Mahado and I just stare at each other, coming to the same conclusion.

" _You are the descendent of the Sun Guardian. Am I the descendent of the demon?"_ I only shrug my shoulders. The door then opens, Yami walking in. I smile at him while he walks in shirtless, a few faint scars left from his wound.

"How're you feeling?" I ask him as he takes a seat beside me.

"Much better. Only needed a good meal and plenty of rest after Mahado cured the venom in my blood," he answers as he look at the open book in my lap. "Is that the lore book Ligi left you?"

Even before I nod in response his eyes are looking over the picture. His finger lands on the Winged Naga. "I've seen that from somewhere… something deep in the puzzle."

He blinks before his hand moves away from the page. "I just remembered something I need to check. I won't be at breakfast."

With that, he disappears out of the room before we can utter a word to him. Mahado and I look at each other.

" _Come on. Let us go - we might as well have a meal. After that… would you fly with me?"_ I smile brightly as I place the book on the bed.

"Sure, why not? I could really use a peaceful moment without lore or fighting or anything stressful." Mahado blushes, the expression looking a little off on him since he generally keeps his face as a emotionless mask. I laugh a little as I stand, moving to a basket of clothes Sputrua found that would fit me.

Mahado excuse himself and go out into the balcony, giving me my privacy as I change. Slipping on only a plain knee long kilt since I will be changing soon, I slip into some sandals to protect my feet from the rubble still scattered along the floor of the temple. I then call Mahado back into the room.

He purrs as he walks in, his tail swaying contentedly behind him as I get him to sit on the bed once more. I straighten his hair for him, smoothing down the violet tresses back into their natural folds while Mahado closes his eyes in bliss. I chuckle as I pull away when I finish, earning a playful glare from him.

We then leave the borrowed bedroom, Mahado transferring onto his hind legs to walk beside me.

" _Did you really insult Marik so he would walk into your trap?"_ I laugh as the memory comes back to mind.

"I only used an advantage I had over him, but it did feel good to do it," I answer him back before I have someone hug me so violently I fall to the ground. I let out a yelp of fright as I hit the ground with whoever on top of me. The weight disappears as I take a few seconds to calm my nerves, looking up to see Mana being held in the air by an annoyed Mahado, being mindful of his talons. I sit up, shaking a little as Mahado helps me up on my feet.

"Sorry, Temy. I keep forgetting," Mana apologises as she presses her index fingers together glumly. I only smile before Mahado sets the girl on her feet.

" _What has you so excited that you decided to hug Atem that?"_ Mahado asks. Mana smiles brightly before shoving his gold staff under his nose. He takes a small step back so his eyes can adjust.

"Yugi and Yami were watching over the rift when they found your staff on their way back," she says as Mahado takes it from her offering hands.

" _Thank you. I was wondering how I could fight without a staff,"_ he says as he places it over his shoulder.

"I could have probably given you mine, Mahad - but come on. I'm starving and I really need to eat."

...

After that whole debacle, I lean against the railing on a balcony and watch the monsters in the city clear away rubble and debris from the streets. I ponder what this city will be like once Zorc is finally sealed away (again).

Jumping at the tinkling of chimes behind me, I whirl around to see Mahado walking out onto the balcony.

" _Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you,"_ he murmurs as he walks up to me. I only give a shaky smile as I sit on the railing.

"It's ok. I was just lost in my thoughts," I respond as I turn back to the city. "To think all of this was under your feet for ten millenniums."

I look back to Mahado. He chuckles as he sits down, his arms on the railing.

" _Yes. So much history and lore. Knowledge almost lost and scripture so close to crumbling - but it was you that brought it up from the depths of the earth."_ Mahado scoots over a little closer to me. He reaches up, carefully holding my arms before coaxing me to sit beside him on the ground. He holds me to his chest, letting me listen to his strong heartbeat, and I let my eyes close in bliss before wrapping my arms around his waist.

" _You know I would take your scars and bear them as mine if it meant you could rest easy, right?"_ Mahado purrs in my ear before kissing my temple. I could feel my heart skip a beat even with the simple gesture.

"I do know. And I also know you will be at my side," I respond as I open my eyes and look up at him. "Even if my brothers are very close to me, you are the one I trust the most. I am not the same Atemu you knew in ancient days - you do realize that?"

Mahado eyes sadden a little, but he just smiles before bringing our foreheads together.

" _The Atemu I see before me is very caring and strong. He is brave for standing up to those that committed such wrongs against him and the world of Questa. He is also humble and kind and very forgiving. A merciful soul that shines as bright as a radiant star. A fire that can be gentle and warm, but can also be roaring if provoked. That is the Atemu I see in my lap right now and I wouldn't have it any other way."_ He emphasises that with a kiss on my lips. My arms wind around his neck, a few tears escaping me as my eyes flutter closed. Mahado cautiously wraps his arms around my waist, making me tense a little before I relax under his attention. I completely unwind in his embrace, feeling safe and comfortable in his arms.

We pull away, looking at each other. One of Mahado's hands pulls away from my waist and wipes the tears away, making me smile.

" _Tears are never a good look for you, love. I prefer smiles and laughter on your face. Bliss and enjoyment. Not tears, sadness, or fear."_ I run my hand through his neat locks, making them become a little messy as I chuckle. Mahado only smiles in amusement before placing our foreheads back together. He gives me a quick peck on the lips before he nibbles on my jawline. I completely freeze as I feel his sharp fangs on my skin.

"M-ma-ha-do." I stutter as I try to push him away. He quickly pulls away from my jaw, apologizing for scaring me. He pulls me close to his chest again as I tremble a little. I look down to his tail as I try to get my nerves under control again.

" _I am so sorry, Atem. I did not mean to push that boundary. I did not know that was off-limits,"_ he whispers in my ear. I close my eyes as I push into his chest.

"Y-you are fine, Mahado… it was your fangs that startled me," I state as I pull away, kneeling in front of him. He looks at me with questioning eyes.

I can tell he is still a little ashamed for scaring me, so I try to figure out how to placate him.

Smiling before I transform into my dragon form, thankfully only dressed in a loose kilt, I stand on my hind legs and offer my hand to him. I pull him to his feet.

" _What are you doing?"_ he asks with a curious look in his eyes. I smile at him before I jump over the railing. I fall for a moment before my wings open, and I quickly rise back to the balcony, hovering about six feet from the rim.

" _Come on, Mahad. Join me."_ Mahado looks at me then glances down, looking back at me like I lost my mind. " _You need to learn to fly. Trust me, your instincts will keep you from falling."_

Mahado regards the space between me and the ground one more time before he sighs and jumps over the railing. He falls for a moment before his wings open and he flies up to me. I can sense he is a little nervous but I travel over to him and gently hold his face in my hands.

" _You are going to be fine. Come on, let us enjoy this moment of peace between us before we must return to the war at hand."_

I turn away from him, flying about 20 feet before turning back to Mahad. I find him coming over to me slowly, still unsure of his wings. I smile before flying away from him again, pulling him along around the air above the temple. I smile when he starts to keep up with me, glad he is starting to find confidence on his wings. I then take off, quickly rising high into the air, hovering there as I wait for Mahado. He catches up to me quickly, smiling - finally enjoying himself. Then I proceed to dive, tucking my wings in as the wind pushes past me. Mahado follow suits, becoming even with me. I reach out, grabbing his hands as we dive together. Our foreheads touch once again, looking at each other.

Then, something odd happens between us. It seems like our physical forms start to turn to pure energy… black for Mahado and gold for me. We actually start to fuse together, becoming one with each other. Time seems to stand still as we merge, become something more… _stronger._ I could feel Mahado's mind, see his soul… but then the connection abruptly snaps when we hit something hard.

The breath is knocked right out of my lungs as Mahado and I get separated from each other from the force of our jarring landing. I slide across smooth ground before I can turn and sink my talons into something to stop. I gasp for breath as white fills my sight.

I realize I am riding on the side of a Blue Eyes White Dragon. I look around wildly, trying to find Mahado. I find him being carried by another Blue Eyes, looking disoriented and confused.

The two dragons fly us back to the temple, landing on the roof. I get off quickly before coming over to Mahado's side after he is lain down on the ground.

It takes him a few minutes to come to his wits, but he slowly blinks up at me before sitting up, rubbing his head gingerly.

" _What happened?"_ he asks, the universal question.

" _I am not sure,"_ I answer him, " _but it was almost like we were merging, become a single being. I can't really explain it otherwise."_ Mahado nods in agreement as he looks looks up at me.

" _I could see a raging inferno, gold flames everywhere, but they were gentle when I touched them. They almost cocooned me lovingly. Was that your soul, Atem? The visualization of it?"_ I merely shrugged my shoulder, unsure of what I saw and felt myself.

" _I saw a void of darkness, specks of light floating and flickering about. I was floating in it… but I wasn't afraid of it. It was warm and soft, like being in a warm bed. I'm guessing that is your soul I saw,"_ I muse before I turn to the two dragons. " _Thank you for catching us. We didn't know we were that close to crashing head first into the ground like that."_

The two dragons purr and nod their heads before taking off again. I look back at Mahado, seeing him deep in thought.

" _Is this the dormant power Ra spoke of before? The power only you could awaken? To be able to merge with you and offer my strength to you?"_ he questions aloud before turning his attention back to me. I let a small smile come to my lips as he looks annoyed now that he has even more questions left unanswered. I only lean down and kiss him, letting him dominate the kiss as we embrace one another once more. We pull away when our lungs need a breath of air.

" _We will figure this out together. We always have."_ Mahado smiles and nods, getting to his feet and pulling me to mine.

" _Together, we are always stronger. Don't forget that, love. Even if you are alone, we are always together,"_ he murmurs as his hand gently touches my cartouche and ring. I smile before I pull him into another kiss.

A/N: I am so sorry for the wait! I had a really bad writers block and i had a penpal help me get past it. He has also agreed to finally be my beta, so all my chapters will be revise over the weeks. He is also a very good artist, so he is also creating a personal story image for me and I love how it is coming along! I know it won't be too long before I can reveal it to my readers as the the new story cover! Please review and be patient with me, my life have been through a rough patch and I am going to take a while to get chapters written out and run them by my beta.I am giving him credit big time for doing all this for me and I really appreciate if you would visit him on his tumbler. Sydsowlheap. Please review and give syd the credit he so deserves!


End file.
